Power Rangers DUO
by kram elbog
Summary: A Megaman NT Warrior based power ranger fic. Set about the same time as Stream in an AU. Duo Rangers fight Regal's Demon Navis. 100 FINISHED, COMPLETED, DONE!
1. The Power of Duo Pt 1

Chapter 1

The Power of Duo

Lan ran down the road and turned the corner, he had just received word of some trouble at a local warehouse. As soon as he entered he saw a familiar looking navi standing in the middle of it. He saw her in his dream the night before. "My name is Slur. I sounded a false alarm because your help is needed." The navi said making Lan take a few steps back.

"What do you mean, my help is needed?" Lan asked unsure of the navi before him. There was no dimensional area, so how was she standing before him.

"My master has detected an extremely evil entity on this planet. He has many followers all of which are great in power." Slur paused to make sure Lan wasn't sleeping. "My master told me to find 4 suitable people to fight this entity and I have chosen you, Lan Hikari to be the leader."

"What me leader I don't think so good bye!" Lan said before running off.

Later that day Lan walked into Higsby's Chip Shop to buy some new battlechips "Hi Shuko!" Lan said to the girl behind the counter. Suddenly a high pitched sound shattered the glass. Lan looked out side to see Shademan standing outside. "Shademan, but how can he be here with out a..." Lan was cut off by another high pitched sound from Shademan.

"Lan we need to crossfuse before he causes to much trouble!" Megaman shouted from Lan's PET.

Lan immediately called Famous for a Dimensional Area. He got the usual remark from Famous before the Dimensional Area materialized. "Synchro Chip in! Download! Cross Fusion!" Lan said as he crossfused with Megaman.

"Hello Megaman, Lan, nice to see the two of you but you are no match for me. Noise Crush!" Shademan said launching another sound attack at CF Megaman.

"Dang it, Megaman I forgot the battlechips!" Lan said in a panicked tone. Shademan was right on top of him, foot about to slam down on the insignia. That is when Netto heard the voice in his head.

'Your help is needed, you can help. You can stop the evil but first you need to stop Shademan.' Slur's voice rang through Lan's head.

'If you agree to stop the dark entity I sensed I will help you now.' a different voice rang through Lan's head.

"DEAL!" Lan shouted making Shademan lift his foot slightly. Suddenly his right hand started to glow purple "Huh? What's going on?"

'This is some of my power. Feel it course through you, feel it empower you! For this is just a sample of the power of Duo!' The voice said again and CF Megaman stood up, pushing Shademan away.

"Lets give it a try!" CF Megaman said as he placed his right hand on his symbol. "DUO BLUE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. A bright light consumed his body forming a new outfit. The outfit was almost completely blue, the belt was gray with the Crest of Duo as a belt buckle. On the top left side of his chest was the name Duo on a silver tag, in the center of his chest was Megaman's symbol, the only part of the outfit that wasn't blue, other than the Cyan strip at the top of his gloves, and boots. His helmet's visor was shaped just like the Crest of Duo, and he had the standard silver mouth cover.

"What is that?" Shademan asked in a surprised tone staring at the figure before him.

"Time for me to take out the trash!" Lan said as his visor showed him the different abilities of his suit. He raised his right hand and the glove turned into what resembled the MegaBuster. He fired several shots, sure they weren't as strong as when crossfused but the visor said the suit could enhance his speed, and physical strength. It also noted that it was as protective as cross fusion.

The attack seemed to do nothing more than make Shademan laugh. But Lan seemed to of expected that because he took that as his opportunity to rush at Shademan using enhanced speed then punch his symbol with enhanced strength. Shademan stumbled back then vanished. As the dimensional area faded Lan was consumed in a bright blue light and vanished.

Next thing Lan new he was in a stone room, still in the odd blue uniform. The female navi from earlier stood across from him and behind her was the image of a very large navi. A table for three sat at the center of the room. Computer screens lined the walls. "Welcome to the Command Comet, I already introduced my self. That however is my master, Duo!" Slur said as soon as Lan was finished taking in his surroundings.

"What am I doing here?"

"We didn't want anyone outside of your fellow rangers to know the identity of the rangers. Though the enemy tends to find out, that cannot be helped. The more that know who you are the harder it is for one to fight." Duo spoke.

"So how do I turn back, and what do you mean fellow rangers?"

"These are your fellow rangers." Slur said as Jasmine, and Ribbita walked in.

"But..." Lan started to talk only to get cut off.

"Hi I my name is Jasmine!" The girl who was around Lan's age said introducing herself.

"Nice to see you again Lan." Ribbita said looking around imagining what a great story she could do up there.

"All Slur told them after giving them the offer is that you had just agreed to help. They had no problem with joining as soon as they heard that! I know you want to know why they didn't help, it's because they didn't join till right after you morphed." Duo said explaining a few things.

"Morph?" Lan questioned

"As in Metamorphosis, meaning to change!" came a response from Ribbita.

"One second, how does she no of me?" Lan asked looking at Jasmine.

"Lan Hikari, you are famous, you stopped WWW, and Grave plus you were the first success full Cross Fusion. Your dad is Yuuichirou Hikari, of Hikari labs, currently located in SciLab." Jasmine said.

"Oh" Was Lan's reply. He reached up and felt around his helmet, he found some clasps on the sides at the bottom. He unclasped and removed the helmet. "So how do we change at will?"

"I will tell you that after you get your morphers. I used my power directly to make you morph Lan. That is why they couldn't join you I need my power to keep an eye on the earth." Duo said and Slur held out three objects that were shaped like the Crest of Duo. They were attached to color bands, one blue, one white, and one green. All the morphers were black with a clear diamond in the center.

Suddenly Lan's outfit vanished, the energy he had been given had exhausted and he now held his PET3 and Synchro Chip in his hands. Slur grabbed both his PET and Synchro Chip before walking off with the morpher that had the blue band. A few minutes later she came back and put the device on Lan's wrist. the crystal was now a sapphire. She handed, Jasmine the white device, and Ribbita took the green.

"In these morphers are Synchro Chips, they are the fuel for the morphing sequence that is why not just any one could be chosen as a Duo Ranger." Slur said and everyone glanced at Duo.

"Only those with similar wavelengths between one and one's navi, can cross fuse. And if one is capable of success full Cross Fusion then one is a possible Duo Ranger. You three are the most synchronized ones so far." Duo commented.

"What about our PETs?"

"Good question Lan, your morphers have been combined with the PETs so with a twist of the wrist you get the Duo PET!" Duo said causing Lan, Jasmine and Ribbita to twist the wrists that their morphers were on. They sudenly became wrist sized PET 3s. "As you can see that is how you switch from Duo PET to Duo Morpher. If anyone asks about the PETs they are 3 of a kind no more exist nor can be made. That is what you are to tell them, and no morphing in anyone's sight." Duo said before signaling Slur to teleport them all home.

to be continued.


	2. The Power of Duo Pt 2

Chapter 2

Power of Duo part 2

The day after Lan's ordeal with becoming a Power Ranger, he went to SciLab to see his dad. "Lan there you are, wait a second were did you get that PET?" Lan's dad said as soon as he noticed the Duo PET

Lan knew he couldn't lie to his dad but he didn't know what to say. "Uh I spent last night remodeling my PET3 I combined it with the Advanced PET v2 version 2 that I still had." Lan said going off on a limb, he never really did anything to do with electronics so he wasn't sure if his dad would believe him.

"Well I am glad that you are taking in my foot steps. But Lan you shouldn't be taking apart the newest PET just to remodel it into a smaller version." his dad said before a siren suddenly sounded. "What is it?"

"A giant Mettaur is attacking the city I don't know how it is here, there is no dimensional area around it." A scientist said.

"Tell Famous to trap it in a Dimensional Area!" Dr. Hikari shouted, Lan glanced at the screen and noticed two people fighting the Mettaur, one in white and one in green. Lan smirked realizing that it was Jasmine and Ribbita, the white and green Duo Rangers respectively.

"Looks like there is no need to do that!" Lan said pointing at the screen.

Duo White's outfit was similar to that of Duo Blue. She had a purple outline on her visor, and her belt was also purple. Where as her gloves and boots had peach stripes at the tops. On her chest was Meddy's symbol. Duo Green was more basic in color, her outfit was the same style as Duo Blue's, it was green, with a green skirt that had white trim. Her gloves and boots also had white stripes at the tops. Toadman's symbol rested on the center of her chest.

"Who are they?" Yuuichirou asked looking at the monitor.

"I don't know but they look like they can handle that Mettaur. Hey dad I am going for a walk you know how to reach me!" Lan said before rushing out side. He ran till he got to a secluded alleyway and slipped in. "Duo Blue!" he shouted after twisting his wrist to summon the Duo Morpher.

"Our Duo Busters aren't too effective!" Jasmine complained when a sudden fire ball shot past her. "Huh?"

"Jasmine thought you could use some help. You know battlechips are helpful!" Lan said holding his weapon up to show that it was a Heat Shot.

"Well I accidentally used all mine up!" she shouted.

"Cactus Ball!" Lan said as he Duo buster started to shoot Cactus Balls from it. The Mettaur turned towards Ribbita and swung it's axe down while taking the hits from Lan's attack.

"Guard!" Ribbita shouted right as the attack was about to hit. Suddenly a shield appeared on her Duo Buster deflecting the attack back at the Mettaur. With the force of the Mettaurs own attack, and the Lan's attack it was easily deleted.

Suddenly Shademan stepped into view laughing. "Fools I will defeat you! And to think all I have to worry about is the green and blue rangers, since little miss white used all her battlechips!" he said laughing.

"Why you!"

"Didn't Lan defeat you?" Jasmine shouted at Shademan.

"I am not deleted very easily!"

"Oh yeah, we'll defeat you for sure!" Ribitta shouted.

"I don't think so!" Shademan said as he held his hand out to reveal a sphere. "Data Boost!" he shouted squeezing it. He then pressed the sphere against his symbol and it was absorbed. Suddenly his body started to grow to tremendous proportions.

"Ok, maybe we will have a problem." Ribbita said very weakly, a beep sounded in all of their helmets and an image appeared on their visors. Ribitta had an image of a giant toad, Jasmine's showed a large rabbit, and Lan's was a red armored dog. "What are these? They look powerful!" Ribbita said puzzled.

"Lets see, mine said **Rush Duo Zord**. I wonder what that means." Lan mumbled then noticed that the image was now glowing. I red light shot by him and the machine that's image was on his visor was now in front of him.

"Looks like it's some sort of vehicle! **Rabbit Duo Zord!**" Jasmine said in and excited tone, a white light streaked past her, when it stopped a large white rabbit stood in front of her.

"**Toad Duo Zord!**" Ribbita decided to mimic the other two. When she did a large green toad was sitting directly between her and the large Shademan.

'Those are the Duo Zords, they are your only weapon against something that size. Now the three of you need to pilot them, you have no time to waste.' Duo's voice filled all three ranger's helmets. The rangers instantly jumped into their zords and looked at the various controls having no clue how to pilot them.

On the console in front of them was a slot big enough for their morpher hands to fit in. Each one did this and _Uploading attack statistics, arsenal ready!_ scrolled across the screen the slot opened and released their wrists, before closing and locking automatically.

"Let's see how strong these are. Rush Cannon!" Lan shouted hitting a button on his control panel. His zord's mouth opened up to reveal a cannon. "Fire!" the cannon instantly fired as soon as Lan said this. The cannon ball flew straight at Shademan, who simply used his Crash Noise attack to destroy the attack.

" Zap Ring, Rapid Blast!" Jasmine shouted hitting a button on her console. The ears of her Rabbit Zord lowered and started to glow. Suddenly Zap Rings started to shoot at Shademan with unbelievable speed. He was able to dodge the first half of them but the other half hit him relentlessly.

"Melody Blaster!" Ribbita shouted as she her Toad Zord's mouth opened and let out a loud melody directed at Shademan. He finally was able to cover his ears but by then he was kneeling in pain.

"Rush Cannon!"

"Zap Ring, Rapid Blast!"

"Melody Blaster!" They all attacked at once causing Shademan to scream in agony. He smirked as he fell to the ground and vanished. The Ranger's jumped out of their zords and their zords mysteriously vanished in colored light. " We beat him!" Ribbita shouted happily.

Later that day Lan was sitting in ACDC park, on top of the dome. "Lan!" Jasmine shouted running up to him and hugging him.

"What are you doing Jasmine?" Lan asked.

"What do you think I am hugging my hero!" She said hugging him tighter.

"What do you mean your hero?" he choked slightly embarrassed.

"You showed up and saved me when I used up all my chips!" She said hugging him even tighter than before.


	3. Brewing Trouble

chapter 3

Brewing Trouble

It had been a week since they battled Shademan. School had just ended for the day, Maylu and Lan were on their way to Higsby's to see if he had any new chips in stock. "Lan, your dad said you ran off after seeing those people fighting the viruses. Where did you go?"

"Maylu, I just went for a walk that's all. I mean it, I figured they could handle there own and if Mr. Famous wanted me to go help them all he'd have to do was call me." Lan said , he knew he shouldn't lie but he couldn't tell her that he was the Blue Ranger, that was supposed to be a secret.

"Oh, ok then just wondering." Maylu said, she knew he wasn't being truthful, but she didn't want to pressure him. They continued towards Higsby's however as soon as they got there a giant Jelly appeared with about ten normal Jelly viruses.

Lan stated to twist his wrist but remembered that Maylu was next to him so he brought it PET up to his mouth and called Famous. "Mr.Famous, I need a Dimensional Area, now!" Lan said.

"Just Famous!" Famous said before hitting a button. For dishes atop SciLab fired beams into the sky. These beams formed together then flew to Lan to create a Dimensional Area dome.

"Synchro Chip in! Download! Cross Fusion!" Lan shouted as he pretended to put in his Synchro Chip. When the light died he looked at himself disappointedly, Slur modified his PET, but his Cross Fusion was no different than with the PET 3. "Mega Buster!" Lan said as he started to shoot the Jellies.

"Zap Ring!" a voice shouted as a Zap Ring deleted several Jellies. When Lan and Maylu turned and noticed the White Ranger standing there.

"Jasmine!" Lan shouted only to get yelled at by Megaman and an odd stare from Maylu.

"What did you call her? Do you know her?" Maylu shouted angrily while glaring at CF Megaman.

"Nothing Maylu, I just uhh mistook her for someone else." CF Megaman said scratching his helmet.

"Right, Lan I believe you." Maylu said sarcastically.

"Thunder Ball!" Jasmine said as she started to fire thunder balls at the Giant Jelly, while CF Megaman just stood there. "Boomerang!" She said as her buster turned into a Boomerang launcher and she fired it deleting the virus. "Kid, if you are going to take on a group of viruses try to stop them!" she said before the Dimensional Area faded and Lan's Cross Fusion was disengaged.

Jasmine teleported to the Command Comet. Lan walked into the chip shop followed closely by Maylu. "Lan, did you actually know who that was?" She asked as she sat at the counter.

"No, I just thought she seemed like someone I met the other day that's all."Lan said as he walked over to look at some of the chips on display.

They had spent about an hour at the chip shop looking at he new chips and chatting with Higsby and Shuko. Neither Maylu or Lan bought anything before they left, all of the new chips were to expensive. As they walked home Lan's PET/Morpher started to beep, he turned and hit a button to see who was trying to contact him. Of course it just had to be Slur.

"Lan, the other two need you, some navi named Vineman is causing trouble." Slur said and Lan nodded.

"Maylu, I have to go there is some navi causing trouble!" Lan said before running off. As soon as he was sure he was out of her sight he twisted his wrist and slotted in 5 chips "Duo Blue!" he shouted as he morphed.

Lan ran up to Jasmine and Ribbita who were having trouble fighting the flower navi. "Fire Hit!" Lan shouted as his right gloved hand burst into flames and he punched Vineman with all his might. Vineman fell back and quickly extinguished the fire.

"Hot Body!" Jasmine and Ribbita said jumping into the air and touching there chests with flaming hands. Their bodies where suddenly covered in fire and they slammed down into Vineman making him scream in pain.

He smirked as he fell to the ground. "Pathetic you just think you can stop me." A bat appeared in front of him and turned into a sphere then forced itself into his symbol. He started to grow immediately. "Do you think that you can stop a Demon Navi like myself?"

"Demon... Navi?" the three rangers said slightly puzzled. They quickly shook the off the shock of another navi nearly tripling in size. The fact that it referred to itself as a Demon Navi was slightly disturbing as well.

"What are we waiting for?" Ribbita shouted at Lan who was just standing there.

"Huh? Oh right lets do it. Rush Duo Zord!" Lan said snapped back to reality and summoned his zord.

"Rabbit Duo Zord!" Jasmine said following Lan's lead.

"Toad Duo Zord!" Ribbita said summoning her zord. They all jumped in and noticed the slot that was there last time for their hands was now closed. "Hey Vine freak try this, Tongue Whip!" Ribbita said as she fired her zords tongue out of it's mouth like a whip attacking Vineman.

"Rabbit Ear Cutter!" Jasmine said as her zord leapt forward, lowered it's head and started to cut at Vineman's vines. This also proved to hold him in place and limit his attacks greatly.

"Looks I have a little toy to try!" Lan said holding up three chips. "Wrecker, Heat Balloon, Fire +40, battlechips in! Chip Fusion!" Lan said sliding the three chips into a device on his right side and hitting the button on it. Suddenly a new chip popped out with a flaming wrecking ball on it. " Rush Cannon ready." Lan said as his zord's mouth opened to reveal the cannon. "Flame Wrecker! Battle chip in, Download! Rush Cannon Fire!" Lan said sliding the chip into a slot that said _Rush Cannon Modifier Slot_. The cannon fired a Flaming Wrecking ball that had no chain on it at Vineman, who could not move. The second it slammed into his symbol he flew back out of the grasp of the two zords and burst into flames before breaking into little bits of data and vanishing.

"I think we actually defeated him, that was a lot easier than Shademan!" Jasmine said after they exited their zords.

"I gotta get going I don't want my mom or dad to wonder!" Lan said as he scanned the area then powered down. The other two did the same thing before they went there separate ways.

As Lan walked home a pair of eyes followed him from the trees. When he finally reached his door the eyes were still nearby they had followed through bushes, trees, and behind buildings.


	4. The Power of Pink

Chapter 4

The Power of Pink

Maylu sat out side of Famous' lab. She knew he was working on a new way to Cross Fuse but he refused to let her know any thing else. After about a half hour of waiting Famous' stepped out with a shaking Rush next to him. "Rush can now fuse with the Synchro Chip around his neck. I believe that you will be able to Cross Fuse with the Rush Synchro Chip." Famous said before returning to his lab.

Maylu and Rush left SciLab and headed towards Lan's house. As she neared Lan's house she noticed he was leaning against the wall. "Hi Maylu, I wondered where you went. I was thinking about going to SciLab but I wanted to know if you wanted to go with." Lan said as he noticed Maylu.

"I just got back from there Lan. I had to help Mr. Famous restrain Rush so he could try something out." Maylu said pointing to Rush's Synchro Chip.

"So you can Cross Fuse now?" Lan asked staring at Rush.

"Yes in theory I can use the Rush Synchro Chip to Cross Fuse." Maylu said joyfully. Rush suddenly opened a hole and jumped through it. "Guess he isn't so happy about the idea." Maylu said as soon as Rush left.

"Maybe we should test out your Cross Fusion later. How about the next time there is an attack." Lan said jokingly.

Later that day Lan was awoken from a nap on the couch by his PET. "Lan, there is a Demon Navi causing trouble in a shopping mall we need to go take care of it now!" Megaman said in a stern whisper.

"Right, Mom I have to go take care of something I'll be back later!" Lan shouted before dashing outside. He quickly attached hs blades and went as quickly as he could towards the mall that was being attacked.

"AHHH!" a familiar voice screamed as he neared the mall. As soon as he heard this Lan realized the mall was surrounded by a Dimensional Area. He started to skate faster as he slide five battlechips into his PET.

"Cross Fusion!" Lan and Megaman shouted in unison as the flew through the Dimensional Area and landed in their cross fused form, the smashed through the doors and found Cutman pinning CF Roll down, scissors at her neck. "Malyu, Roll!" they said again in unison.

"Lan, we can't attack if we do they are done for!" Megaman warned Lan.

"But, if we don't do anything..." Lan said confused.

As CF Megaman stood still, CF Roll moved her right hand close to Cutman's feet. "Rush Hole!" she shouted as a small hole opened up and Cutman began to fall down it with Roll. She pushed him down to allow her to jump up out of the hole. Right as they thought it was over a Melody virus appeared and he bounced off of in order to escape the hole.

"You can try all you want but you are no match for me, Demon Cutman!" Cutman said as he stood up and started to laugh. Everyone except for Lan, and Maylu were hiding behind counters and in stores that the workers had pulled the gates down.

"Lan, no one can see you, morph already." Maylu whispered to him.

"What, Maylu how did you...?" CF Megaman shouted in a surprised tone.

"I followed you after you said you needed to take care of something." CF Roll said smiling. "Well technically it was Maylu that followed you since this is the fist time we cross fused." Roll said.

"Right then since you already know, Duo Blue!" CF Megaman shouted as his morpher appeared on his wrist. His emblem shrunk down into the actual outfit. His gloves and boots went from their bulky Cross Fusion form to his ranger gloves. His backpack and shoulder pads vanished and his helmet changed into his ranger helmet. The last thing to happen was the belt and Duo tag to materialize on him.

"Don't worry Maylu I'll take care of him." Lan said as he aimed his buster at the Demon Navi before him. "Boomerang!" Lan shouted as his buster turned into a boomerang launcher. He took his chance and fired several boomerangs at Cutman, only two of them hit though.

"Pathetic! Cut Blade!" Cutman shouted as he fired a moving pair of scissors at CF Roll.

'Maylu I am going to give you powers similar to Lan but know one else may find out. That and if I need you to go somewhere you will go as soon as you could. If you agree to those terms you can become a Ranger' Duo's voice filled Maylu's head right as the scissors were at her throat. All time had seemed to stop and she couldn't move.

"DEAL!" Maylu shouted before a bright light engulfed her body. When it settled she was wearing a uniform nearly identical to Duo Green's,but light pink. Her gloves were a darker pink, with a creamy-yellow strip at the tops, same for her boots. The skirt of the uniform matched the gloves and boots. Rolls Symbol was on the center of her uniform.

"Maylu lets teach him a lesson. Heat Shotgun!" Lan said causing his right hand to turn into a red buster.

"Heat Shotgun!" Maylu said doing the same. They aimed the weapons at Cutman and fired, the intense heat nearly deleted him.

"You are lucky Master Shademan did not give me a bat so I guess your safe for now!" Cutman said before vanishing. Lan and Maylu let everyone now that it was safe to open the stores then they vanished in their respective colors.


	5. An Armored Problem Pt1

Chapter 5

An Armored Problem. Pt 1

Lan, Ribbita, Jasmine, Maylu and Rush sat around a new table, just big enough for the five of them. They were busy talking about Cutman's escape and that he said Master Shademan. "Lan do you think that means Shademan wasn't destroyed, that he just tricked you into thinking he was?" Maylu asked.

"That is a possiblility, when we fought Vineman he actually exploded. Well his data did anyways, no real fire from it except what was caused by Lan's attack!" Jasmine said as she gave him a hug.

"Now that I think about it, when we wer fighting Vineman a bat appeared infront of him and made him grow!" Lan said jumping up from the table as if he was going to go chase Shademan down. However that caused Jasmine to fall backwards, which caused Maylu to laugh.

"Lan, we don't know where he is. If we tried to search for him now he could easily destroy half of Electopia while we were off searching for him in the wrong places!" Ribbita said in order to get Lan not to run off for no real reason.

"She has a point lets just keep fighting off his minions until he decides to show himself again. Then when he does we can hit him with everything he's got!" Maylu said and Rush kinda backed away only for Maylu to grab his collar "Rush you aren't going any where right now."

"Yes it is a good idea to wait for him to show himself. But until then we must all stay alert. He will not stop his assault until he wins, until he has the control of the world!" Duo said trying to get the attention of his rangers.

"Ok, so we wait that gives him time to grow stronger doesn't it?" Lan asked.

"Yes but at the same time the more you fight the stronger you get. And the more of his minions you defeat the less backup he'll have when you do fight him again." Slur said before returning her attention to the moniters.

"Those kids may be tough but they will stand no chance against me the next time we meet!" Cutman said as he summoned a giant Satelite, and some normal sized ones. They started to smash into windows and cause general mayhem through out ElecTown.

"It looks as if the Demon Navi, Cutman is back. He is in Electown, you should morph and head down there immediately." Slur said the second her moniters displayed what was going on down in ElecTown.

"Right, Duo Blue!" Lan said after putting a few chips into his morpher.

"Duo White!" Jasmine said doing after doing the same as Lan.

Ribbita also did the same "Duo Green!"

"Rush, we have to go will you please change?" Maylu said trying to get Rush to turn merge with his Synchro Chip so she could morph. All rush did however was shake in head no. "The three of you should head down now, as soon as I can get Rush to change I'll be down there." Maylu said after realizing that Rush did not want to be in chip form at all.

"Ok just try not to take to much time." Ribbita said before Slur teleported them to earth.

"Hold it right there Cutman!" Lan said the instant he spotted Cutman.

"Just who I was waiting for, the Sour Rangers, you won't let me have any fun!" Cutman said when he noticed that the Giant Satelite virus was behind the rangers and about to slam into them. Of course Lan went to run foward and punch Cutman in the face, however when he went to take the step the Satelite slammed into their backs paralyzing them.

"Oh are you mad because I didn't tell you a giant virus was behind you?" Cutman said laughing before he made a couple of scissors appeared in his hands. "Cut Blades!" he said tossing the ones in his hands at Jasmine and Ribbita while he ran straight at Lan to slice him with his head scissors.

"Sonic Boom!" a voice echoed as the sonic boom hit the blades away from Jasmine, and Ribbita while knocking Cutman away from Lan. "You aren't going to be cutting anyone. Just look around you have no more viruses left. I deleted them all while you were gloating about paralyzing the Power Rangers." The voice said as it stepped into view.

"What is going on? You can't be here with out a..." Cutman said staring at the red figure before him with long white and black hair, along with a sword.

"I take it you didn't notice it materialize now did you? Well may we continue? Katana. Battlechip in! Download!" CF Protoman said as his sword arm became a Katana, he lept forward and started to clash with some of Cutman's hand held scissors.

After a few minutes the Paralasis wore of and the rangers were able to move again. "Variable Sword!" All three of them said in unison. Their Duo Busters turned into Variable Swords. "Sonic Boom!" They all shouted as the launched the attack.

As three Sonic Booms flew towards him and Cutman, CF Protoman quickly jumped out of the way and Cutman simply smirked. "Cut Armor!" Cutman shouted, his body started to glow and his entire body was suddenly covered in what appeared to be orange chain-mail. His Scissors became styled like teeth and he started to laugh, all the attacks slammed into his armor and were reflected back at the rangers.

The attack hit them all and knocked them back. "I doubt any of our chips can pierce that armor, all I have left is wood chips." Lan said as he slowly stood up.

"Same for me!" Ribbita and Jasmine said in unison as they stood up.

"Demon Cutters!" Cutman said as he started flinging scissors after scissors at the three of them.

"Drill Arm!" a voice said as a black hole oppend and a drill arm slammed into the center of the chestplate ripping it open. Duo Pink's head then popped out of the hole followed by the rest of her body.

"I'll finish him. Justice One! Battlechip in! Download!" CF Protoman said as his right hand changed from a sword to a giant fist. He swung his fist forward breaking a larger hole in the armor, and colliding with Cutman.

That is when a black bat appeared and flew into the large hole in the armor. It sealed the hole and Cutman started to grow when he yelled "Data Boost!.

"That doesn't look good." Maylu said staring upward.

to be continued...


	6. An Armored Problem Pt2

chapter 6

An Armored Problem Pt 2

"We need Duo Zord Power!" They shouted in unison as they raised their hands into the air causing the zords to come. Maylu wound up inside the Rush Zord with Lan.

"I don't know if our attacks can pierce his armor!" Lan said over the communication system to the others.

"I know but we need to try!" was Ribbita's reply.

"Lan what is this?" Maylu asked looking at a hole in the panel that was infront of her.

"Maylu why don't you have your own zord?" Lan said wondering why she was in his.

"Hey Slur is the one who added another seat and control panel, not me!" Maylu shouted. She stared at the slot before her and slipped her hand that her morpher was on in it. It closed around her hand and some stats instantly appeared on her helmet. "I have a plan, I don't think that we can pierce the armor as we are. The reason for this is simple, he has probably seen what these are capable of and a surprise would be necessary." Maylu said

"What kind of surprise, its not like we can merge all of these into one!" Jasmine shouted.

"Actually you are wrong I am sending you the information now. Place your hands in the Uplink slot." Maylu said and every one did so except for Lan.

"Lets do it then. Begining Megazord Transformation Sequence!" The four Rangers said in Unison as the hit a button in front of them.

The Rabbit Zord jumped up into the air and turned into the legs and waist, the Rush Zord tucked it's legs in and attached to the waist. Then the Toad Zord lept atop them and split in half. It's sides slid down,and the legs tucked in as they connected to the chest. The heads of the Rabbit and Rush Zords shot off and attached to the arms forming the left and right hands respectively. The Rush and Rabbit Zords tails shot off and landed atop the entire thing, they combined to form the head. The rabbit tail split in half to attach to the sides of the dog tail, then the red plating slid open to reveal the face.

"Duo Megazord transformation complete!" The said in unison as the faced off with Cutman.

"Whoa this is awsome!" Jasmine shouted when they all arived in the cental cockpit.

"I don't think awsome describes this!" Ribbita said looking around.

"Let's hurry up and take him out okay!" Lan said.

"We need to figure out how to stop him with a single attack." Maylu said looking around.

"We might be able to use a chip fusion!" Lan said as he pointed to a device infront of him.

"Good idea, this might help." Ribbita said as she handed a Super Vulcan.

"And this" Maylu said handing him a Drill Arm.

"This should prove helpful." Jasmine said as she handed him an Attack +10.

"Thanks, Super Vulcan, Drill Arm, Attack +10! Battlechips in! Chip Fusion!" Lan said as he popped the chips into the device and pressed the button. Then a new chip popped out , the picture on it was that of a Drill Arm that was opened to reveal a Super Vulcan.

"That chip should be able to break through his armor and delete him." Maylu said happily.

"We need to restrain him though!" Jasmine said.

"I wonder how you new toy will last agains my DEMON CUTTERS!" Cutman shouted as he through several scissors at the Duo Megazord. " Try to dodge them all" he said as he keept flinging them at the Megazord.

"Jasmine you take control of the feet okay. Ribbita it looks like the Tongue Whip is still accessible in the form of the Shock Whip!" Maylu sad as she and Lan were busy trying to figure out excatly how to take him out in a single attack.

Jasmine started to dodge a good deal Cutman's attacks but a decent amount still slammed into the Megazord. Ribbita had the rabbit head on the wrist and a whip was now sticking out of the left arm. She smacked a few of the scissors a way that Jasmine failed to dodge.

"Grab him now!" Maylu ordered and Lan put the chip over the Rush Cannon's chip slot. The Duo Megazord swung the whip catching one of Cutman's arms.

"Drill Vulcan! Battlechip in! Download!" Lan said as he dropped the chip into it's slot. The right hand instantly retracted and the Rush Cannon popped out. "Rush Cannon ready!" Lan said glancing at Maylu.

"Fire!" she shouted as the Duo Megazord swung it's arm towards the center of Cutman's chestplate. The Drill Vulcan appeared and started to spin as it slammed into the armor ripping a large hole in it. "Vulcan!" She shouted as she pressed a button that caused the drill to open revealing the gun barrels that were now firing into Cutman.

When they released Cutman and withdrew the Drill Vulcan they turned the Duo Megazord around and Cutman exploded.

"Urgh... first Vineman, and now not only do they have another ranger but they have the ability to combine those machines of theirs. I figured Cutman could handle them with the armor I gave him but I was mistaken." Shademan's voice echoed throughout an unknown area.

"Master Shademan, may I try next time?" a voice asked

"Yes indeed, you may try my loyal Savageman!" Shademan's voice said before bursting into his evil laugh.


	7. Savage Assault

Chapter 7

Savage Assault

"Lan, you have home work!" Megaman said reminding Lan of his homework when he was trying to leave with out doing it.

"But I want to go thank Chaud and Protoman." Lan whined.

"He doesn't know that you are a ranger Lan. That means if you thanked him you would first have to tell him that you are Duo Blue!"

"I forgot okay, and I'll do my homework later. Right now I am going to Higsby's I think Maylu said they got some new chips in last night." Lan said as he walked out of the house. Maylu and Jasmine were waiting out side staring at him.

"We have to go." Jasmine said

"Duo and Slur detected an odd energy and they want us up there to respond if it is a 'Demon Navi.' " Maylu said spinning to make sure no one was around to see them teleport.

"Slur no one is near we are ready!" Jasmine said into her morpher and the three of them were teleported to the Command Comet.

Lan, Maylu, and Jasmine sat down at the table. Rush and Ribbita were already there. "Now that you are all here, we can start the meeting. Just a few minutes ago we detected an odd energy reading on a small island. However there is something masking it so we can't tell exactly what it is." Slur said.

"So you think it is a Demon Navi?" Lan asked

"Yes we do but we can't be sure because it is being masked. We feel that if it is a Demon Navi sending you four down will not be a good idea. What ever is masking the energy aslo seems like it is capable of shutting down the zords." Duo said in response to Lan's question.

"Wait you mean that if we stop the navi and it grows we won't have a way to battle it?" Jasmine asked in a worried tone.

"Yes that is exactly what we mean. However if you went down there is a strong possibility that your morphers, and PETs could malfunction. So with that said we are going to wait till we no more about the situation to send you down there." Slur said before returning to servalance of the island.

Maylu walked over and took a good look at the island, "It appears to be covered by a Dimensional Area, but it isn't. Maybe the energy is radiating from the center of the island, some sort of generator perhaps." Maylu said staring at the screen.

"That is a possibility. However unless we can find out how to stop the generator the Zords will be useless. Plus I would recomend that you did not use the chip powers while it is active. So you would be at a great disadvantage if you went now." Slur said while her fingers soared across the console in front of her.

Savageman was slamming his claws into the wall infront of him. "Stupid mine, why did I get stuck with a mining job that seems like Drillman would of been a better choice for this job." he complained while digging through the rock. "I don't know why he want's this stuff, it is just metal, why not take it from the city?"

Savagman slammed his fist into the wall revealing a large amount of Magne Metal Ores. "Finally there it is. Now I just have to get this stuff to Master Shademan!"

"I think that Shademan is after the Magne Metal found in the mine on that island!" Slur said as she brought up the image of Oran Mine, for everyone to see.

"Why would Shademan want metal?" Lan asked

"Lan remember that armor Cutman had? Maybe it was made of Magne Metal or a something similar. Maybe he wants to use the Magne Metal to make more or make stronger armor." Ribbita said staring at the screen.

"So we need to find a way to stop him quickly." Lan said thinking about what an army of armored cutmen could do.

"Slur how are they coming along?" Duo asked.

"They are almost ready. Should I send the rangers now or later?" Slur said still focused on her computer.

"Send them now, that way they can stall!" Duo said and Slur obayed.

Lan and the others landed and morphed. "Lets check the mine, I have a feeling who ever is behind this is in there!" Lan said before running in the direction of the mine. The others chased after him and found themselfs face to face with Savageman who was holding a good deal of Magne Metal ores.

"Savageman! You better give up now!" They all shouted aiming their Duo Busters at him.

"You think you can hurt me with those pee shooters?" Savageman said as he lunged at them, with a single slash he knocked all of them back.

"He sure is strong!" Lan said as he heard a small beep in his helmet, and static appeared on the screen.

'Th.. .re ...dy f.r t.e .ou. of .ou' the voice said in the helmets. A fuzy image of a Yoyo appeared on Lan's visor. A bow on Maylu's, what looked like a giant pill bottle apeared on her visor. Ribbita had two lilly pads on hers.

"Looks like Slur has some stuff for us!" Lan said as he slowly started to get up. " Mega Yo-Yo!" he shouted and a blue yo-yo with Megaman's symbol in the center and red blades appeared in his hand. Lan quickly started to attack Savagman with the Yo-Yo. Every time it started to spin out the blades poped out and when the neared his hand they retracted.

"Roll Bow!" Maylu said as she stood up, a pink bow materialized in her hands, on each side were she placed her hand was Roll's symbol. Maylu took careful aim and pulled back the string, causign a Roll Arrow to appear. Maylu started to fire Roll Arrows at Savageman while Lan was using the Mega Yo-Yo.

"Medic Cannon!" Jasmine shouted as a large pill bottle, with Meddy's symbol as the lid, appeared on her back. Jasmine reached up and pulled the cannon onto her shoulder. She pulled the trigger and started to fire pills from the hole that opened in the middle of the lid. As the pills neared Savageman they exploaded and energy bandaids attached to Savageman immobilizing him.

"My turn, Toad Stars!" Ribbita said as two Lilly Pads appeared in her hands. Toadman's symbol was in the center with a hole in the very center. Ribbita gripped themand they started to glow bright green. With quick a few quick flicks several green shuriken like lilly pads were flying at the imobile Savageman.

"Now before he can move again!" Maylu shouted tossing her bow in the air. Jasmine tossed her cannon up and the bow landed right on top of it. Lan pulled his Yo-Yo back and it landed sideways on top of the bow. Then Ribbita threw her weapons in the air and they attached to the sides of the bow.

"Duo Cannon!" They all said in unison as Lan caught it. Maylu, Jasmine, and Ribbita stood behind him and pointed at Savageman "Fire!" they said and Lan pulled the trigger. The Lilly Stars and Mega Yo-Yo started to spin and glow. Then the bow and cannon started to build up their energy. In one blast the yo-yo, and Shurikens launched energy coppies of themselves,and the bow and cannon fired. The large blast slammed into Savageman sending him into the wall of the mine.

"Urgh, I will destroy you!" Savageman shouted as he noticed a bat fly at him. But instead of the bat going into his chest, it grew and consumed him before vanishing.

The bat swooped into the dark room and Savageman suddenly appeared. "You failed Savageman, I sent you to get the Magne Metal from them mine. I did not send you to fight the rangers!" Shademan shouted as he reached out and shoved his hand into Savageman's chest and ripped a small sphere out. Savageman's data instantly decompiled itself and Shademan asorbed it befor placing the sphere in a small case.


	8. Trouble?

Chapter 8

Trouble?

"Dad!" Lan shouted as he and Maylu walked into SciLab.

"Hi Lan, Maylu what are you two doing here?" Dr.Hikari said when Lan called his name.

"Came to see if there has been any trouble lately. Plus we want to have Megaman and Roll checked out." Lan said as he walked into his dad's lab.

"I thought they weren't scheduled for a check up till next month."

"Well you see we feel that with all the stuff that's been happening, we figured..." Lan started to talk but Maylu quickly covered his mouth.

" We figured that they should be checked out sooner because we have a feeling we will be using the Synchro chips alot. Well if we do then we will need to be checked almost weekly right?" Maylu said taking her PET off of her wrist and handing it to Lan's dad.

"Lan didn't I tell you that you shouldn't of modified your PET so why did you modify Maylu's?"

"Well mine worked just fine I didn't see a problem with it." Lan said as he quickly ejected the synchro chip from his PET and handed it to his dad. He quickly ran out of the room and layed down in one of the scanners.

"Well Maylu you should go also, I guess you had a good reason to get the navi's checked out and a weekly check up should be useful." Dr. Hikari said as he put Lan's PET in the foot of Lan's Scanner and Maylu's in the other. Maylu laid down and they started the scan.

"Meddy how are things looking?" Jasmine asked her navi who was busy keeping an eye out for any problems.

"Jasmine I don't see any signs of Demon Navis, or any other trouble. Maybe we should wait, didn't Slur and Duo say that it is best for us to wait for them to attack?" Meddy said as she returned to her PET.

"I guess you're right." Jamine said as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Buble Parade!" a voice shouted and several bubbles slammed into Jasmine knocking her down.

"What the?" She shouted and noticed a smalll blue navi standing infront of her. "Duo ...!" Jasmine started to say her morphing cry but noticed a bunch of people standing around.

"Lan, Maylu, Megaman, and Roll are all fine!" Dr.Hikari said as the scans finished.

"Dad, what is going on?" Lan asked pointing at a screen that showed Jasmine being attacked.

"It looks like one of those odd navis is attacking. I'll contact Chaud, you and Maylu should go now as soon as you get their I will set up the Dimensional Area!"

"Jasmine!" Lan shouted as he ran up to her, with Maylu right behind him.

"Lan, Maylu!" Jasmine shouted when she noticed who it was.

"We got this, you can go help Chaud and Raika. They already know that he is probably acting as a decoy." Lan said as him and Maylu arived.

"Okay!" Jasmine said as she ran off.

Lan and Maylu slotted in their Synchro Chips and Cross Fused. "Bubbleman, what are you trying to do?" CF Megaman shouted.

"Blub Blub, Bubble Parade!" Bubbleman shouted as he attacked with more bubbles.

"Elec Reel! Battlechip in! Download!" CF Megaman shouted as he attacked Bubbleman.

Bubbleman got hit by the electric attack and flew back into the Dimensional Area.

"Searchman who is it?" Raika asked.

"Desertman." Searchman said.

"This should be easy!" Protoman said.

"Easy as pie! oh bye the way my name is Meddy." Meddy said as she ran up behind Searchman and Protoman.

"Hi I am Jasmine, Lan sent me to help!" Jasmine said as she ran up to Raika and Chaud.

"Lion Heads!" Desertman said as he lanched two lion heads at Protoman and Meddy as soon as he heard Meddy's voice. Protoman grabbed Meddy and Jumpped over the heads. Searchman who was currenly invisible snuck around so he was behind Desertman.

"Search Scope, Fire!" Searchman said as he fired his laser at Desertman. This caused Desertman to seperated but quickly reformed.

"Meddy Capsules!" Meddy shouted tossing two yellow pills at Desertman. They exploded an paralyzed Desertman.

"Step Sword!" Protoman said as he teleported infront of Desertman and sliced him. Desertman returned to his sand form and dissapeared.

"I wonder what he was doing here?" Jasmine said looking at a sign that said Den Tech Aquarium.

"He was obviously after a program and he got away with it!" Chaud said.

"Yes because of you we failled to stop him. Anyone who was sent to help a Net Saver should have a navi who has enough brains to not annouce their location to the enemy." Raika said before walking off.

"Roll Arrow!"

"Charge Shot!" CF Roll and CF Megaman shouted as they released their attacks on Bubbleman. Right as the attacks were about to collide with him, he logged out.

"Lan he got a way!" Megaman said.

"I know that Megaman I am not that dense!" Lan shouted.

"Maylu those two are sad, they allways point out the obvious." Roll said

"Yeah or don't notice the obvious!" Maylu said befoer the Dimensional Area faded away and they de Cross Fused! Rush instantly jumped down a hole that he made.

"Lan we should go tell dad!" Megaman said from his PET.

"Good job you two, Bubbleman drew most of the attention, and Desertman got me what I wanted. You will both be rewarded if you continue to succeed!" Shademan said gestering towards the box with Savageman's data in it.


	9. The Metalic Sandman?

Chapter 9

The Metalic Sandman?

Lan raced down the sidewalk, slid around the corner. He was late for school again, but this time he had an excuse but not one he could tell Ms. Mari. He couldn't tell her that him and Maylu were in an asteroid talking with net navi's about the attacks that have been happening lately. Plus even though they spent most the night with Slur and Duo, their parents thought they were sleeping in their room.

"Ms. Mari, sorry I am late but..." Lan said as he skated into an empty class room.

"Lan wasn't there a field trip scheduled for today?" Megaman asked.

"Oh no I forgot!" Lan said trying to figure out how to catch up with the rest of the class.

"Lan we are already with them." Maylu said as she walked into the class room.

"What?" Lan and Megaman asked in unison.

"The holograms that tricked our parents, Slur reprogramed them to go to class so we could get some sleep."

"What you mean... wait my mom didn't ask me if I already left when I left today!" Lan shouted.

"She probably didn't notice your hologram leaving. I crawled out of my window to be safe." Maylu said.

"So what now?" Megaman asked.

"We go catch up to them. Slur can teleport Maylu and Lan to their Holograms exact location and erase the hologram at the same time." Roll said.

"Really!" was Lan's only response before they wound up on a bus. Lan was sitting next to Tory, and Maylu was now sitting next to Yai.

"Maylu why were you almost late today?" Yai asked.

"Well, you see I slept in, thats all."

"Ms. Mari what is that?" Chisao asked when he noticed a large patch of sand on the road infront of them.

"Maylu, you see that?" Lan asked when he noticed what was a head of them.

"Aqua Whirl!" a voice said as an whirlpool slammed into Desetman's forming body.

"Ice Seed!" Another voice said as something slammed into Desertman freezing him. "You hould get out of here." Duo Green said to the crowd of kids from the bus.

"Aup!" a voice said as a black hole opened up right infront of Desertman's Lion Fist attack. Rush popped out of the ground near Lan and Maylu and nodded.

"Lets go!" Lan shouted as he started to run from the battle area. Maylu was bringing up the rear as they ran away from the fight. The first chance they got they slipped away from the others leaving holo forms behind. "Thanks for having Slur set up some holograms." Lan said when him and Maylu made it back to rush.

They quickly morphed to help Jasmine and Ribbita out. "Hey Desertman, have a taste of this, Great YoYo!" Lan shouted as he fired the Program advance at Desertman as soon as he approached him.

Desertman sunk into the ground then re-emerged holding a small silver sphere. "ARMOR!" Desertman shouted asorbing the sphere. His entire body turned silver. "Lion Head!" he shouted firing a metal lion's head at the rangers.

"What was that?" Lan shouted as he tried to get up after being hit by the attack.

"Maybe he stole some sort of security program. Something designed to protect." Jasmine said as she slowly stood up.

"Well lets just kick his ass!" Lan shouted aiming his buster at Desertman. "Drill Arm!" Lan lept at Desertman who did not bother disolving, instead his body turned solid steel. When the Drill arm slammed into it the drill shattered.

"Lan I think I have an idea!" Maylu said after Lan's attack failed.

"What?"

"Jasmine use another Drill arm ok. Me and Ribbita wil take care of weakening his armor. The only thing you need to do is wait till after Lan attacks to make contact." Maylu said looking around. She grabbed Ribbita and jumped into a Rush Hole.

"Gold Fist!" Lan said as his buster arm turned into a large golden fist.

"Drill Arm!" Jasmine said as her and Lan rushed Desertman. Like Maylu expected he tuned his surface sand to solid steel.

"Thunder!"

"Shock Melody!" Maylu and Ribbita attacked Desert from behind as his armor was filled with electricity slowing down all of the molecules. Lan's attack slammed in to it shattering a chunk of it and Jasmine's drilled into Desertman causing his sand to seep out of the metal shell.

"Lets use the Duo Cannon!" Ribbita said as she got ready to summon her Toad Stars. That is when a bat flew into Desertman causing him to grow, his silver color was gone though it was just an enourmus Desertman. "Or how about the Duo Megazord!"

"Good Idea." Lan said as they quickly called their zords and formed the megazord. "Lest try and figure out the best way to get him to stay still."

"Lion Head!" Desertman shouted as he fired a gigantic lion's head at the megazord. It slammed into it knocking it over.

"Sound! If we use a strong enough sound blast then he will be scattered so far apart it will take some time for him to reform." Ribbita said as she hit a few buttons, the rush hand flipped onto the wrist and the Melody Blaster popped out.

"Then we fire a fuzed bomb into the center as he is reforming!" Jasmine added as she started going through some chips she had with her. "I have an Ice Seed, and Para Bomb."

"I have an Aqua + 40!" Malyu said as she took the Ice Seed and Para Bomb from Jasmine. "Lan I'll handle this chip fusion ok. Ice seed, Para Bomb, Aqua + 40! Battlechips in! Chip Fusion!" Maylu said as she fused the three chips. She handed the chip to Lan, as Jasmine stood them up. Ribbita aimed the Melody Blaster at Desertman.

"Melody Blaster, Fire!" She shouted as soon as it was at full power. The sound started to make Desertman unstable, Jasmine started to walk the megazord over towards Desertman, the closer they got the more unstable he became. Suddenly his sand went everywhere, but quickly started to come togather again.

"Rush Cannon Ready!" Lan shouted as the Melody Blaster retracted and the Rush hand locked back into place, the hand retracted and a small barrel jutted out. " Freeze Bomb! Battlechip in! Download!" Lan said dropping the newly fuzed chip in.

As soon as part of the bomb was visible Jasmine grabbed it with the othe hand and held it out as Desertman was reforming. She released quickly when Desertman was almost fully formed. The bomb suddenly went of, First paralyzing him, then his entire body turned to ice. "Zap Ring, Rapid Blast!" Jasmine shouted as the Rabbit ears started to fire Zap Rings at the frozen Desertman.

The Duo Megazord spun around and Desertman exploded. "We did it!" they all shouted in unison.

"Lan, we stopped Desertman. Why do you looks so down?" Maylu asked later that day as they headed back to their houses from school.

"No the Duo Ranger's stopped him, not us. I am a Net Saver, Duo Blue is who stopped Desertman, not Net Saver Lan Hikari." Lan said as he reached his front door. "Plus I bet that shademan still has what ever caused that armor.


	10. Drill Power

Chapter 10

Drill Time!

"Lan are you sure, I mean we cut it close. Yai, and Tory almost found out our secret,and I doubt that Slur and Duo can keep using the holograms. It won't be long until someone finds out they aren't real." Maylu said as her and Lan were walking to Higsby's.

"A new shipment of chips just came in, I need to get some. Plus Yai's party isn't for another 2 hours if we are needed we can take care of the problem before the party." Lan said.

"I know but don't you think we should tell them, they are two of our best friends. They have a right to know before anyone else finds out." Maylu said as they entered Higsby's.

"Who has the right to know what?" Shuko asked when Lan and Maylu stepped inside.

"Nothing, Lan was just thinking about getting a dog. I told him he should ask his parents first, instead of just getting one."Maylu said.

"Maylu I just said I was thinking about it, that is why I am not going to tell them." Lan said before going over to the newest chips.

"Shuko how much are these?" Lan asked as he brought over 2new chips. One had a stove shape virus on it, the other had an odd looking canon.

"5000 Zenny." Shuko said as she rung up the chips. Lan had Megaman pay before putting the two chips in his pocket. "So are you two going to Yai's party?" Shuko asked.

"Yes, we are. What about you Shuko?" Maylu said while looking at some of the new chips.

"Of course, I wanted to give her some new chips, but Higsby won't let me give chips away." Shuko said looking disapointed.

"Can't you just use your money and get them for her?" Lan asked.

"If I had money this week. I tripped and knocked a shelf of rare chips over last week and I am still paying for the broken ones." Shuko said is a very sad tone.

"Me and Roll will buy the chips that you want to get Yai." Megaman said

"Really?"

"Megaman that is my money!" Lan shouted.

"Lan Shuko is your friend you should help her out."

Maylu bought the same chips as Lan and Shuko grabbed a small box of 4 chips that rang up at 10,000 Zenny. Lan and Maylu wound up splitting the cost because of their navis. They sat an visited for an hour and a half, then the three of them left for Yai's party and Shuko locked the store up.

"Lan, Maylu, why didn't you get me anything?" Yai shouted after opening up all the other gifts.

"We didn't have any money left to get you anything, after helped Shuko buy what she got for you." Maylu said.

"I don't care, you should of got me something!"

"Yai it isn't like we could of got you any jewels or fancy stuff like that. You know that we don't have much money!" Lan said

"You should of made me a new PET then!" Yai shouted at Lan staring at his and Maylu's PETs.

"We would of needed your PET to of done that. Plus my dad won't let be modify anymore PETs, it takes to much money away from Blaze Quest." Lan said.

Suddenly a drill flew through the wall destroying Yai's giant cake."Miss Yai, I think it is one of those new navis that has been causing trouble." Glyde said right after the drill destroyed the cake.

"Demon Drillman!" Lan and Maylu shouted when Drillman stepped inside.

"Mr. Famous, we need a Dimensional Area!" Lan shouted into his PET. Maylu had sent Roll into the net to find Rush.

"It's just Famous!" Famous shouted as he pressed the button to fire the Dimensional Area.

"Synchro Chip in! Download! Cross Fusion!" Lan and Chaud shouted as Chaud slid the Synchro Chip in.

"Chaud what are you doing here?" Lan asked after Cross Fusing

"Lan, we were also invited by Yai!" CF Protoman said before turning to face Drillman.

"Flame Stove ! Battlechip in! Download!" CF Megaman shouted as his hand turned into a wood stove. He aimed it at Drillman and the vent opened to release a large blast of fire.

"So you got a new chip or two, good for you. However you still lack strategy." CF Protoman shouted as he formed his Wide Sword and ran towards Drillman.

"Lan, Chaud and Protoman are just trying ot show off. You are more than a Net Saver and you know that." Megaman said as Lan kept firing the Flame Stove.

"Drill Storm!" Drillman shouted as he fired several drills all over the room. Lan and Chaud couldn't stop them all, plus Roll was still searching for Rush. Then suddenly all of the drills fell to the ground and Drillman screamed in pain. Everyone turned to see Duo White holding the Medic Canon, and Duo Green stood behind Drillman with her Toad Stars.

"Its the Duo Ranger!" Everyone shouted.

"Chaud, you get everyone away from here, me and Mayl will help the Duo Rangers." Lan said as soon as Rush appeared and Maylu crossfused.

"Right Lan, but next time you get to take care of clearing the area." Chaud said before clearing the area.

"Vulcannon!" CF Megaman and CF Roll shouted as their hands turned into what looked like a cannon with a vulcan barrel. They fired their attack and the rangers used their weapons. Suddenly Drillman retreated and Famous disengaged the Dimensional Area,

"Why did he flee?" Jasmine asked

"No clue." Lan said.

"Good job Drillman, you did perfect. If we keep this up then no one will be able to fight back. If we keep attacking then retreating then they will get worn out." Shademan said before breaking into the generic evil laugh.


	11. Dubble Trouble!

Chapter 11   
Dubble Trouble!

"Lan are you sure, Shademan is upto something and you are going to Netopia!" Maylu shouted at Lan when he was getting ready to board his airplane.

"Maylu, if anything happens Slur can teleport me to the fight if needed." Lan whispered before heading to his flight.

"Hikari, you are actually on time for a change!" Chaud shouted as he walked towards the loading area.

"Chaud, I can be on time once in a while!" Lan shouted before getting onto the plane.

"Bubbleman, Drillman you know your mission, take care of the reporter and Hikari's neighbor." Shademan said to the navi's bowing before him. "If you suceed you will be rewarded." Shademan said opening the box that used to contain only Savageman's data core. It now contained a second one, one that had Desertman's symbol inside it.

"What's wrong Maylu?" Dex asked as Maylu walked into #1 Curry looking down.

"Lan left for Netopia just a bit ago. But I know Shademan is up to something, with out Chaud and Lan here it is just me against Shademan's minions if they attack." Maylu said as she sat down at the counter.

"Shademan? Didn't Lan defeat Shademan though?" Dex asked as he took Maylu's order. "How do you know that Shademan is behind the attacks? What about the Duo Rangers, can't they hande the trouble?"

"I heard one of the navi's say Master Shademan. Plus we don't know much about the Duo Rangers." Maylu said before Dex finished her order and placed it infront of her.

"Blub Blub, this will be fun!" Bubbleman said as he sent his bubble parade through DNN. "Now where is that reporter lady, Blub Blub?"

"Looking for me?" Ribbita asked as she pulled her sleeve back to reveal her Duo PET. "I think a Dimensional Area could be helpful!" she said into her PET, suddenly a bright light engulfed the building and a Dimensional Area formed. "Cross Fusion!" She shouted pressing the button on the PET.

As a ball of light surrounded her body, her microphone disapated, and her jacket tightend. tightend. Her hat tightened on her head, her feet were coverd in boots that resembled Toadman's feet. Her writs and hands were covered in green cloves. Then Toadman's emblem appeared the gloves and a multi colored light engulfed the rest of her body. Her outfit was green with a white stomach. Her her hair became blocky and her hat's toad eys started to shine. Suddenly a green facemask appeared.

"Oh noo! Blub Blub, This looks mad. Bubble Parade!"

"Shocking Melody!" CF Toadman shouted as she fired musical notes from her 'head lights'. The notes slammed into Bubbleman paralyzing him.

"Now where is she?" Drillman said as he flew through the town searching for Maylu.

"We'll see you later Dex!" Maylu said as she stepped out side to find her self face to face with Drillman. "What are you doing here?" she shouted taking a step back. "Roll, tell Gutsman to find Rush, we need him." Maylu whispered into her PET.

CF Toadman flew back into a wall after being hit by a bubble bomb. " Lilly Pads!" she shouted as two lilly pads appeard in front of her. She jumped onto one of them and went flying towards Bubbleman. "Tadpole Shot!" She said as tadpoles started to fire from the lilly pads.

"Bubble Sheild! Blub Blub" Bubbleman said after getting hit seveal times, a bubble formed around him "Bubble Shot!" he said as he started to fire harpoons at CF Toadman.

"Roll Arrow!" CF Roll shouted as she fired an arrow at Drillman who simply turned into a drill and shattered the arrow. "Maylu we need something to stop him!" Roll said

"How about this, Knight, battlechip in!" Maylu shouted as she summoned a Knight that jumped ontop of Drillman stopping him.

"Slow Gauge, Custom Bolt! Battlechips in!" CF Roll said punching the stunned Drillman with an electric fist.

"Area Steel, Drill Arm battlechips in!" Ribbita shouted before teleporting behind Bubbleman and hitting him with a Drill Arm.

"Good one Ribbita, ribbit!" Toadman said when Bubbleman fell to the ground and they dissengaged their Cross Fusion.

"Fools, did they think they would be able to stop my Demon Navi's while in a Cross Fused form?" Shademan said laughing while he hit a button causing both Drillman and Bubbleman to dissapear and reappear in a park with a small bat inbetween them. "Now the fun will begin!" 

"What is this?" Drillman asked when suddenly him and Bubble where pulled into the bat merging into a single navi.

"I feel stronger than ever." The blue drillman said. He looked almost identical to drillman, but he was light blue whit the bubble backpack. "I think I will call myself, Dubbleman!" he said before fireing drills of in random directions.

"Slur it looks as if Shademan has a new trick up his sleeve, notify the Rangers imediately!" Duo shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Slur shouted as she contacted the rangers notifying them.

"Maylu, Ribbita, Jasmine, you will need to take care of this on your own, Lan is currently busy at a Net Saver convention!"

The three available Duo Rangers arrived on scene as quickly as possible. They stared at the odd navi before them and quickly summoned their weapons.

"Medic Cannon!" Jasmine shouted before firing some black and some yellow pills at Dubbleman, The black ones exploded covering his eyes with a black fog, and the yellow ones released bandaids, that stunned him.

"Toad Stars!" Ribbita shouted flinging energy copies of her weapons at the navi before them.

"Roll Bow!" Maylu shouted as she fired several Roll Arrows at Dubbleman. When Ribbita, and Maylu's attacks collided with him his body started to shake and he fell to the ground, his body was unstable and suddenly exploded. Two bats showed up and stole the data cores.

"That was too easy!" Maylu said when they arrived on the comet.

"He will learn from his mistakes. I doubt that Bubbleman and Drillman were to compatable, that is probably why they were deleted so easily. Next time he tries that I think the navi's he chooses will be more stable." Slur said before sending them to their homes for sleep.


	12. Return of the Darkness

Chapter 12

Return of the Darkness.

"Lan, what is wrong with you?" Chaud asked as they stepped out of a large castle.

"Nothing, nothing at all it is just well. Shademan is back, and causing trouble, so what happens to the Electopian Net Savers that can actually fight him? I'll tell you what happens, they get sent to Electopia for a meeting!" Lan shouted at Chaud.

"What do you mean Shademan is back? I thought he was deleted already?" Chaud asked in a puzzled tone.

"So you think it is just a copy of him that I fought? Like the copies of navis we have already deleted like Drillman, and Vineman?" Lan asked a bit calmer this time. "He knew too much about me Chaud. It is the original no doubt about it!" Lan added.

"Me and Lan fought him before the copy navis started to show up." Megaman said from Lan's PET.

Lan and Chaud continued to talk about the Demon Navi's but Lan tried his best not to use that title for them. As they walked and talked Lan walked right into Ms. Millions. "If it isn't the little Hikari kid, I need your help." She said quietly.

"Huh? Ms. Millions why do you need my help?" Lan asked

"Someone stole Snakeman just now!" She shouted.

"Lan, there you are some one snuck up on me and stole Thunderman!" Raoul said as he ran up behind Lan and Chaud.

"I doubt it was just anyone! Ms. Millions has a strong bodyguard, and Raoul you are no weakling your self. I wonder who it was?" Chaud said.

"Chaud I have a feeling that it wasn't someone but something. As in a Demon Navi!" Lan said rather bluntly.

"A what?" Ms. Millions and Raoul said in unison.

"Demon Navi's are Shademan's newest servants. Some how they can materialize anywhere without a Dimensional Area!" Lan said.

The four of them split up and started to search for the missing PETs. Lan was sure that it was a Demon Navi who stole the PETs, especially after what Chaud said. After about half an hour Lan ran into non other than Snakeman himself. "S...Sna...Snakeman! But how?" Lan said as he stared at the navi before him.

"Sssnake shot!" Snakeman shouted as he fired several blasts from his mouth all of which came close to hitting Lan.

"That's it! Duo Blue!" Lan shouted after sliding in some chips and twisting his wrist.

"Ssssearch Sssnakesss!" He shouted as several snakes appeared out of nowhere and shot at Lan.

"Mega Yo-Yo!" Lan shouted summoning his weapon he flung it out destroying the majority of the snakes. "He is definitely being controlled but how do I snap him out of it?" Lan said scanning through his different abilities in his helmet.

"Mega Yo-Yo, Split!" Lan shouted as he flung out his Yo-Yo again, this time it split apart and took out even more snakes before slamming into Snakeman's sides.

"Snake Bite!" Snakeman shouted as he withdrew into his jar then lunched at Lan, mouth open.

"Sanctuary! Holy Dream!" Lan shouted as the area he was standing on turned white, he formed his Duo Buster which instantly turned into a teal buster with a hexagonal design on the side. Lan fired it right into Snakemans mouth. This caused the Dark Energy to be forced out and, Lan flung his Yo-Yo in front of a blast and then up to the dark energy vaporizing it.

Suddenly Snakeman vanished and his PET sat on the ground. Lan demorphed and grabbed it.

"What happened?" Snakeman asked when he noticed Lan was holding his PET.

"Uhh, some one stole you. And I rescued you that is what happened." Lan said before setting off to find Ms. Millions.

"Thunderman please calm down, I don't want to fight you!" CF Protoman said as he stared at Thunderman who was busy firing thunder bolts at him.

"Master Chaud I don't think he wants to reason, it looks like he is being controlled." Protoman said.

"That is what I was afraid of, so I guess we have to strike him down while doing as little damage as possible." Chaud said taking the fighting stance.

"Program Advance, Step Sword, Triple download! Zeta Step 1!" CF Protoman shouted as he launched forward blade ready and struck Thunderman down forcing the dark energy out in a single hit. Then he jumped up and started to unleash the attack on the dark energy destroying it as well.

The Dimensional Area faded and Chaud picked up the PET and handed it to Raoul who had just arrived. Ms. Millions was right behind him with Lan.

"Thanks you, two!" Raoul and Ms. Millions said again in unison.

"No problem, I mean it is our job right, to stop Net Navi's from causing to much destruction!" Lan said calmly.

"Plus it looks as if Shademan is the cause of it, he probably inserted his dark energy into them, or some new type of dark chip, so they would behave like that. It isn't their fault our yours. Only Shademan is to blame!" Chaud said as he smiled at Lan.

"Chaud, if Shademan is making new dark chips he will probably try to have them so they don't hurt his minions right?" Lan asked.

"Probably Lan, so you think that Snakeman and Thunderman should get checked out at SciLab? I feel the same way, I'll call for a immediate flight there, Raoul and Ms. Millions will need to come with us, so they can have their navi's back as soon as the check out is complete." Chaud said before turning his gaze to the netops next to him.

"Sure" Raoul said.

"It better not cost me anything!" Ms. Millions said stubbornly


	13. The Pink Sword Part 1

Chapter 13  
The Pink Sword Part 1

"Lan, lets head to Elec Town, they should have some new customizers in stock?" Megaman asked. 

"Sure why not, but you don't need a new customizer, dad made yours to be uncompatable with any others anyways. Your program only works with the Hikari Lab's Navi Customizer." Lan said. 

"Sorry Lan, I forgot, but maybe we can look for some new chip pouches." Megaman said.

"Lan! We just got a bunch of new PET cases, navi customizers, and chip pouches!" A store clerk said as Lan walked in.

"Sorry I have a custom PET, it won't fit any stock cases, and Megaman's programing makes it so he can only use navi customizers made by my dad." Lan said showing the clerk his PET that was strapped to his wrist.

"That is a nice PET, so I guess you don't have any need for a new PET case. Plus I should of figured that Megaman couldn't use off the shelf programs." The clerk said as he pulled a pouch out from the glass display at the counter. "This is the most expensive chip pouch we have in-stock. But since your family is responsible for net navi's and PETs then I guess you deserve a major discount. I guess I'll call it the Hikari Discount." The clerk said as he hit a few buttons on the cash register. "1000 zenny! That is cheaper than our cheapest one, which is 2000 zenny." 

"Thanks but that seems too cheap! how about 5000 zenny instead, normally it is 20,000 right, even 5000 sounds too cheap." Lan said as he had Megaman pay 5000 zenny.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you more often because of the discount?"

"Why not." Lan said as he took off his old pouch and put on the new one. Inside was three chips, a Death Pheonix,a Double Point, and a White Capsule.

Lan walked out side and found himself face to face with Jasmine. She grabbed him and pulled him back into the shop so she could by a new navi customizer, and a basic 5000 zenny chip pouch.

"Jasmine, why did you buy a stock navi customizer? Meddy could use it but your PET might not have room for it. Slur probably has the Duo Customizer installed so the Synchro Chip can be in it all the time. Plus the DuoPETs change into her Duo Changers, so the customizer might not work." Lan said as they walked out of the store.

"So I forgot that, plus Slur might be able to make it work." Jasmine said before their PETs started to beep. "What is it?"

"A demon navi is in the area of the Elec Tower. The two of you need to head over there, Maylu and Ribbita will be there shortly." Slur's said. Lan and Jasmine slipped behind the building and morphed, they ran straight to the tower. There floated Demon Swordman.

"What is he doing, why is he just floating there?" Lan questioned as he aimed his Duo Buster at the navi.

"I have no clue but lets stop him!" Jasmine said as she started to fire.

"Scarlet Masquerade!" a feminine voice cried as some whip like weapon attacked Jasmine from behind.

"What the?" Lan shouted spinning to see a pink figure standing behind him and Jasmine.

"I am Crusadermon, one of the Royal Knights, servant of lord Lucemon." the pink figure said before launching another attack, this time directed towards Lan.

"Anti Sword!" Lan shouted and his Duo Buster transfromed into a long sword and he started to fire sonic boom time waves at Crusadermon. 

"Scartet Masqurade!" Crusadermon attacked Jasmine again, hitting her with enough force to cause her to demorph.

"Rush Holes!" Maylu's voice shouted as she slammed her hand on the ground causing a hole to open up under Swordman and Crusadermon. Ribbita slammed Swordman from behind knocking him into the hole and Lan used the Anti Sword to force Crusadermon into the other.

They grabbed Jasmine and teleported to the Command Comet. When they arrived and Jasmine woke up, she found that her Navi Cust was destroyed in the battle. "So what do you know about Crusaderman?" Jasmine asked.

"We don't think he is a net navi at all. He said his name was Crusadermon not man." Slur said bringing up video of the battle for analysis.

"So you are Crusadermon and your pursuers are nowhere around here to stop you?" Shademan said looking at the pink figure.

"Yes I belive I could be of great assistance to your cause. Your advasaries are no real match against me." Crusadermon said.

"I feel my fusion bats can be modified so you can help my demons." Shademan said before laughing. 

Six kids stood directly under the Elec Tower looking around. Two of them had black hair, one was wearing a green jacket,and a purple cap, the other had a blue jacket on, and a bandana. Then there was one girl with long blonde hair wearing a lavender skirt jacket, hat, and stripped shirt. The three others all had brown hair, the oldest looking of them was wearing blue jumpsuit, the youngest had a white shirt, larger orange hat and yellow pants. The one who seemed to be the leader of the group was wearing brown pants, a yellow shirt, red jacket with a brown hat and goggles. 

"Takuya where are we?" The girl asked the leader. 

"Zoe, I have no clue where we are, it looks like Japan but diferent." Takuya said in response to the girl's question. 

"J.P. Kouji, and Koichi, the three of you should stick to gather. Tommy, Zoe, and myself will go to gather. So we split up and meet back here in say about 1 hour."

The six kids stepped out from under the tower and found them self face-to-face with Manuella and Kifer. " What were you kids doing under the Elec Tower?" Manuella asked.

"We don't know. We have no clue where we are even." The youngest said.

"What Tommy means is, we don't know how we got under there. We woke up under there just a few minutes ago and have noclue where here is." Zoe said.

"The last thing we remember is fighting Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Then we woke up here." The bandana wearing kid said.

"What did you say?" Kifer asked 

"Nice one Kouji, know they think we are crazy!" Takuya shouted at the kid who was the last to speak.

"So I slipped up Takuya, but what if they actually believe us." Kouji barked back at Takuya.

"Brother I don't think they do." The other black haired kid said.

"Actually something calling itself Crusadermon just recently attack this are but was held off by some of our resources." Manuella said

"So you actually believe that we fought them?" the oldest said. 

"J.P. that is what she said." the second black haied kid said.

"Well Koichi you said they didn't!" J.P barked.


	14. The Pink Sword Part 2

Chapter14  
The Pink Sword Part 2

"Lan, wake up time for school!" Yuuichirou shouted trying to get his son up.

"Dad why are you home?" Lan asked when he finally woke up.

"I am done with my most recent project."

"Oh..." Lan said when his PET started to beep wildly. "Dad I have to go, there is trouble!" Lan shouted before he ran outside "Duo Blue!" Lan said morphing.

Yuuichirou had stuck his head out of the window the instant Lan had morphed.'Lan is a... Ranger' Yuuichirou thought.

"Slur what is the problem?" Lan asked as he dashed down the road.

"Swordman and that Crusadermon are attacking SciLab!" Slur said.

"SciLab, but why didn't Famous contact me?"

"It seems he is seperated from any way to contact us." Maylu said running up beside him.

Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, and Ribbita arrived at SciLab only to find a large whole in the wall and a lot of destruction. Famous and everyone were no where to be found.  
As they entered Yuuichirou's Lab they found Swordman and Crusadermon waiting for them. "Great Blade!" Swordman shouted as he swung his sword at them.

"Pyro Darts!" A voice came out of nowhere as darts of fire shot at Crusadermon.

"Avalanche Axes!" another voice cried as two axes slammed into Crusadermon. 

"What are they doing here?" Crusadermon shouted before flying towards the source of the attacks.

"Thunder Fist!" another voice said as a fist slammed into Crusadermon's side.

"Crusadermon, what do you think you are doing?" the same voice that attacked with fire asked as he stepped into view. He had long blonde hair and red armor over his black suit.

"Scarlet Masqurade!" Crusadermon shouted attacking all of the creatures that attacked him.

"Beetlemon, Korikakumon, Agunimon!" Zoe, Koichi, and Kouji shouted when the three creatures slammed into the walls and turned into humans. Takuya, Tommy, and J.P. lay on the floor, out cold.

"Duo Cannon!" The rangers shouted, they had formed their super weapon and fired it as soon as the kids hit the ground.

"What!" Crusadermon shouted as he was hit in the back with the blast sending him through a wall.

"Are you kids alright?" Ribbita asked when she ran over to them. 

"We can take care of ourselves." Takuya said as he slowly stood up. "Lets try Fusion Spirit Evolution!" Takuya said looking at Kouji.

"Right lets do it!" 

"Fusion Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and Kouji shouted at the same time.

Takuya was covered in a black outfit and red armor similar to Agunimon, but with wings, a tail and blasters on his arms. His feet only had two toes in the front and on in the back. "Aldamon!"

Kouji was covered in white armor, he had a wolf shaped helmet, and a large two bladed sword. "BeoWolfmon!" 

The two digimon stood there with the rangers staring at them in amazement.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon shouted as he fired his blasters at Swordman.

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon shouted as he swung his sword causing a blue wolf to fly at Crusadermon who had just stood up.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" Zoe, Tommy, and Kouji shouted. Zoe turned into something that resembled a harpy, Tommy turned into a large beast with long white fur, and J.P. turned into a large metal beetle with tank treads.

"Zephrymon!"

"Korikakumon!" 

"MetalKabuterimon!" the three shouted respectively when they were finished changing.

"Spirit Evolution!" Koichi shouted as he was coverd in a black armor that had a Lion shaped helmet, and lion heads on the shoulders and knees. "Lowemon!" 

"Lets help them out!" Maylu said as she aimed the Roll Bow at Crusadermon, Jasmine did the same with the Medic Cannon. Lowemon, and the beast hybrids were attacking Swordman, and the fusion hybrids were busy with Crusadermon. Lan and Ribbita decided to focus on Crusadermon as well.

They all launched their attacks only to think they won. As soon as the smoke had cleared Crusadermon has holding two swords and had a bulkier chest plate that had Swordman's emblem on it. "You can call me Crusadermon, Sword Mode!" Crusadermon said before launching a direct attack "Scarlet Blades!" The two blades slammed into the ground sending red blasts at the Digimon and Rangers.

They all went flying back into a wall and collapsed. They all started to slowly stand up, a few words flashed in the rangers helmets as they all stood up. "Lan, we need to do something, our suits won't hold much longer." Maylu said

"We need something stronger." Lan said

"Wait, I have an idea, I just found another weapon."Maylu said as she lifted her arms. "RUSH CANNON!" she shouted summoning a cannon with a mouth like the Rush Duo Zord's head. Then a small sphere with Roll's emblem in it appeared in Maylu's hand, the same for Lan, Jasmine and Ribbita with their navi's respective emblems. They placed them in a small hole on top, back of the weapon.

Maylu pulled the trigger firing a set of four blasts, the first was pink, then white, then blue, then green. The hybrids launched their attacks as well, all the attacks collided, causing Crusadermon to scream in pain. They all stood there staring as Crusadermon's data spewed out of him. Suddenly he exploded and his digi egg vanished..

The hybrids turned back into their human forms. "Hey, thanks for the help." Lan said shaking Takuya's hand.

"How did you cross fuse into different forms like that?" Maylu asked.

"Cross Fuse? What is that?"


	15. The Pink Sword Part 3

Chapter 15  
The Pink Sword Part 3

"Takuya, time to get up!" Megaman shouted at the house guest.

"Okay, why couldn't I sleep in, I mean I don't go to school here!" Takuya said before walking out into the kitchen.

"Dad, me and the others are going to go to Sci Lab to see if we can find out where Crusadermon's alies are." Lan said finishing his breakfast. 

"Sounds good Lan but I need to talk to you alone first." Yuuichirou said as he pulled Lan into the hallway. "I know you are a ranger, I saw you morph yesterday. I am okay with this, and I won't tell anyone." he said before walking back towards the kitchen.

"Dad, are you sure you are ok with me being a ranger and Net Saver?"

"Lan I am sure, you were chosen to do this by some one who feels that you were a good choice, It will be hard to explain why you can't do certain things to Meijin but I wont tell him." Yuuichirou said before grabbing some keys and asking Lan and Takuya to get ready.

Lan, Maylu, Takuya, and Zoe sat in Yuuichirou's lab looking at a large screen. Kouji, Koichi, Tommy, and J.P were all on the Comet with Ribbita and Jasmine. "What do we know about Crusadermon that might tell us were his allies are?" Yuuichirou asked. 

"Crusadermon first showed up at the Elec Tower when me and... I mean when the rangers were fighting Swordman." Lan said trying not to mention the names of the other rangers and not wanting Maylu to know his dad knew.

"I believe we woke up at the Elec Tower." Zoe said.

"Okay so I think it is safe to assume the next navi attack might also involve a... what are they called?" Yuuichirou asked

"Royal Knights, they are some evil digimon." Takuya said and an alarm sounded.

"A couple net navi's are attacking Endo City!" a scientist said over the intercom. "Wait one of the navi's has an unknown type of data?"

"A digimon, Lan lets go!" Maylu said as she ran out.

"Dad, the rangers and digidestine can handle this okay." Lan said as he grabbed Maylu's shoulder, the four kids where instantly teleported to the comet where Rush was waiting.

"Who is it?" Takuya asked.

"Dynasmon, and some navi called Darkman!" Slur said bringing up the image of the two.

"Dynasmon is tougher than Crusadermon so what are we gonna do?" Zoe said. 

"Me and Kouji might need to use Unified Spirit Evolution." Takuya said getting looks from everyone.

"We have a way to deal with powerful enimies." Ribbita said looking at the other three rangers.

"Lets go! Duo Pink!" 

"Duo Green!"

"Duo White!"

"Duo Blue!" They all morphed and readied to teleport. The digidestined held out their D-Tectors and used Spirit Evolution to become their H-Hybrids.

"Hold it right there you two!" Lan shouted as him and the others ran up.

"Looks like I will definately make my goal of 1,000 kills!" Darkman shouted.

"My foolish pursurers are here as well, I guess I can crush you here then there would be nothing stoping lord Lucemon to take over the Digital World." Dynasmon said aiming his palm at the digidestined.

"Sorry you will be going down!" Agunimon shouted.

The digimon unleashed their attacks sending causing Dynasmon to use his Breath of Wyvern attack. The human hybrids slammed into one of Gargoyle Castle's walls. "Slide evolution!" they shouted as they slid into their beast forms. 

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Gilgamesh Slicer!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Black Guns!"

The six beasts launched their attacks this time they scratched Dynasmon who just retaliated with another Breath of Wyvern. This time they glanced at Burning Greymon and KendoGarurumon. 

The rangers were busy holding off Darkman's attacks. "Maylu now!" Lan shouted and Malyu jumped back to summon the Rush Cannon. They all put in their spheres and the cannon fired but barly phased Darkman.

"Let's wipe these pesks out!" Darkman, and Dynasmon said before merging into a single form. Dynasmon now had a black skull, and where ever there once was gold now flashed purple, blue, orange, and red. His wings had a more cape like lok to them and he had Darkman's emblem on his chest. "Call me Dynasmon, Dark Mode!"

"Looks super powerful!" Maylu said

"Now lets show them how we digidestined fight!" Takuya shouted after him and the others had dedigivolved.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe said holding up her D-Tector behind Takuya.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy said as he copied Zoe.

"Thunder into Light" J.P said as he held his D-Tector up behind Kouji.

"Darkness into Light!" Koichi said doing the same.

"Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and Kouji said in Unison as they digivolved into Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon respectively. 

"Say good by Dynasmon!" Magna Garurumon

"Duo Cannon!" The rangers shouted as they summoned their weapons and formed the cannon aiming it at the 'Navimon'.

"Dragon Crossbow!" shouted Emperor Greymon as he launched his attack. 

"Machinegun Destroyer!" shouted Magna Garurumon as he launched his attack.

The three attacks collided with Dynasmon sending him through a wall.

"Dragon's Blast!" Dynasmon DarkMode shouted standing up, he fired several electric, fire, and ice blasts at the digimon and rangers all of them hit, knocking them down.

"What are we gonna do to stop him? The Duo Megazord might stand a chance at his current size!" Maylu said as she got ready to summon the Duo Zords.

"Great idea!" Lan said raising his hand and the other two did the same. "Duo Zords!" they all shouted as their zords quickly came running and they all jumped in. They quickly formed the megazord and went to step on Dynasmon, he reached up and dug his hands into the feet. He started to drain energy from it with his fractal scanners. 

"Dragon Crossbow!" Emperor Greymon shouted fireing at Dynasmon knocking him down and the megazord stepped on him.

A light spewed from under the megazord and it flew backwards. Suddenly a gigantic version of the Digimon, Net Navi fusion was standing there laughing. "You aren't soo tough now shrimps!" Dynasmon said as he went to step on the Digimon, and digidestined.

"Dynasmon! When did I give you permission to destroy them, they have caused us too much trouble I want to be the one to get rid of them. You failed me too much as it is!" a young angel digimon appeared and aimed his hands at Dynasmon.

"Master Lucemon please forgive me!" Dynasmon pleaded as energy started to build up in front of Lucemon.

"Dynasmon, both you and Crusadermon couldn't destroy them before I was awakened as it was. Then some how you two got teleported here when I was about to destroy you. So I came after you to make sure you don't get away with failing me!" Lucemon shouted as the energer was still gathering. "Grand Cross!" he shouted as a cross appeared and slammed into Dynasmon causing him to explode. Lucemon started to asorb the fractal code, and digivolved to Falldown Mode.

"That looks like the boss!" Maylu said as she noticed he turned his hands towards the digidestined. 

"Satan's Curse!" Lucemon shouted as he fired two balls, one light one dark at the kids. Suddenly they vanished, but Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon were trapped inside a sphere cage the sudenly imploded and Takuya and Kouji were left on the ground. 

"Are you guys all right?" Jasmine asked the kids that she had just teleported into the cockpit of the megazord at the last minute.

"Yeah, but Takuya and Kouji need to get in here now, one more attack like that will kill them for sure!" Koichi shouted. Lan quickly hit a few buttons and teleported them as soon as Lucemon had launched another attack at the two remaining kids.


	16. The Pink Sword Conclusion!

Chapter 16  
The Pink Sword Conclusion!

"Lan, what are you guys planning? It is the job of us Legendary Warriors to stop Lucemon and save the Digital World." Takuya said staring at Lucemon from the Duo Megazord's cockpit.

"This is our world, not some digital world so it is also our responsiblility!" Lan said as they charged at Lucemon who was dodging all the attacks with ease.

"Lan he is too small, and quick. At his current size none of our attacks will be able to hit him!" Maylu said when Lucemon held out his hands and launched a Satan's Curse at the megazord. The two spheres inclosed around the megazord and emploded causing some serious external damage.

"We have to get out there and fight him!" Takuya said holding his D-Tector near his hand.

"Yeah, Takuya's right, so is Maylu! This machine is too big to fight against him!" Kouji said as he pulled his D-Tector out of his pocket. 

"Let's try something different first. He will expect you to turn into those two forms again. However he won't expect us to split up and launch the two of you at him!" Jasmine suggested and everyone nodded.

"Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, the three of you get behind Ribbita. Kouji, Koichi, and J.P. stand behind Jasmine!" Maylu ordered before they disengaged the megazord formation.

"Satan's Curse!" shouted Lucemon as he tossed the white and black balls at them. But since they were in three different machines it was easy for them to dodge the attack. Ribbita manuvered the Toadzord behind Lucemon, and Jasmine Manuvered to the right of him. Togather Kouji and Takuya were teleported out and digivolved into Magna Garurumon, and Emperor Greymon. 

"Machinegun Destroyer!"

"Dragon Crossbow!" they shouted firing their attacks at Lucemon causing him to fall down! "Good bye Lucemon!" Emperor Greymon shouted as Lan, Jasmine, and Ribbita launched their zord's attacks, along with him and Magna Garurumon. The five attacks collided with Lucemon causing him to fall to the ground with his Fractal code exposed.

Takuya and Kouji went to dedigivolve and scan the data when Shademan appeared and tossed a digiegg and two data cores into Lucemon. Lucemon instantly grew and his white wings turned pink, his black wings started to flash like Darkman's colars. He weilded a two large pink swords, and on his chest his eblem was Swordman's on the right half and Darkman's on the left.

"I feel stronger than ever. Thanks who ever you are! I guess you will be the only one spared when I destroy this world, you can return with me to the Digital World!" Lucemon said as he swung his sword through the air. The energy released caused Takuya and Kouji to return to their human forms and the rangers quickly retreived them, and reformed the megazord. "Call me Lucemon, Apocolypse Mode!" 

"I have a feeling that blade will do tons of damage to this thing!" Zoe said.

"We know that but it is our only weapon we have that stands a chance against him!" Lan shouted.

"NO!" several mysterious voices said at once.

"Who said that?" everyone asked and the digidestined looked at their D-Tectors, they were flashing with the images of all the spirits contained with in.

"We said that!" The voices said again, it was definately the H spirits of the chosen kids, and Koichi's L spirit.

"We feel that only if all 20 spirits combine with this machine will you stand a chance!" Agunimon said.

"How?" Lan asked as Maylu slotted in a Knight Sword to block Lucemon's attack.

"Lan, these chips won't last long!" Maylu said as the sword shattered and she sloted in the Evil Cut PA! "Lan, the three of us are doing our best but we need to find out how to combine all of the spirits with the Duo Megazord!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Takuya said as he ran over to a consol an noticed a chip slot. "Lan do you think you can come up with something to act as a converter. If so then we can send the spirits fractal code as chip code that should alter the form of the megazord!" Takuya said.

"It might take me a while but I can send you to my dad, he should be able to whip one or two up soon!" Lan said as he contacted slur and teleported Takuya to SciLab.

"Dr. Hikari, I need a Fractal Code/Chip converter soon!" Takuya shouted when he arrived.

"Okay, but I need to see your PET thing!" 

"It's called a D-Tector and here it is!" Takuya said as he handed Yuuichirou his D-Tector.

About fifteen minutes later Yuuichirou had constructed a converter to fit into a chip slot. "I know that you are running out of time so hopefuly only one should do it!" Yuuichirou said before opening a line with Lan's PET. "Lan it is done, and ready, but I only had time to make one, hopefuly it isn't too late." he said before Lan had Takuya teleported into the megazord.

"Lucemon has taken out all of our battle chips. Not even chip fusion worked, for the past 5 minutes we have been using the megazord's attacks to fend of the blade but it hasn't been too sucessful." Lan said as he pointed to all the critical displays.

Takuya looked for the primary chip slot and plugged the converter into it. "Now guys!"

"Darkness into Light!" Koichi shouted as he fired his spirits directly into Kouji's D-Tector. Kouji screamed as the darkness and light moved into a single D-Tector and Koichi faded away.

"What happened to him?" Lan asked worried.

"His body is in our world, and his soul was in the Digital World. I think his soul crafted a physical form for itself in this world. That would explain why he faded after sending the spirits of darkness directly to my D- Tector. He probably returned to the digital world or home!"

"Thunder into Light!" J.P. shouted sending his spirits into Kouji's aswell.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe said as she sent Takuya her spirits.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy shouted as he did the same as Zoe.

"Light and Flame, now take a single form with the elements, give us Peace!" they shouted as they fired the light from their D-Tectors into the little sensor on the converter. Suddenly the megazord started to glow and all the displays returned to normal.

"What is going on?" Lucemon shouted as the megazord started to glow. Slowly parts of the megazord took on characteristics of Susanoomon. the head recieved Susanoomon's crown.The shoulder's recieved gaurds, and the stuff on Susanoomon's back appeared on the back of the megazord. and the chest received Susanoomon's chest armor.

"This is awsome, the power ratings have skyrocketed!" Maylu said looking at the displays. In the back of the cockpit the five kids floated in a pillar of light. "It looks like they are now linked with the armor and weapons we just recieved." The displays said DUO MEGAZORD, Susanoomon Mode.

"Probably but lets take out the enemy before he realizes what happened." Lan said but he was too late.

"Satan's Pink Blades!" He shouted as he swung his two swords. The megazord dodges seconds before it was hit. "Apocolyptic Cross!" He shouted fireing a large flashing cross that attached to the megazord and exploded causing the megazord to fall to the ground.

"Now, Susanoo Blade!" Lan shouted as the megazord drew its sword. "Eight Thunder Gods!" everyone shouted as the sword slammed into the ground and several lighning dragons to stirke Lucemon. "Hevenly Wings Beheading!" They shouted as the megazord took flight and its wings attacked Lucemon trying to behead him but it failed.

"Apocolyptic Blade!" Lucemon shouted swinging the blades as they flashed. This time his attack hit and the megazord fell backwards.

As the megazord stood up everyone inside looked at each other "Duo Megazord Full Power!" the rangers shouted and their synchro energy flowed into the megazord. "Ultimate Blast!" everyone shouted and the hand grabbed the stuff from the back and a large bow type weapopn appeared. Then all mouths opened up on the megazord and everything fired. The large blast shot straight at Lucemon consuming him in light. When the light settled Lucemon's body was laying on the ground in his small form.The rangers and digidestined left the megazord and then suddenly a large hole appeared not far from were they were. Lucemon suddenly was sucked in and the digidestined followed.

"Bye Lan, I think we still have to stop him in the digital world. But with out the navi's he won't be much stronger." Takuya said before they all jumped into the hole!" 

"The rangers had help, otherwise they'd all be dead!" Shademan shouted angrily as he looked at two empty slots in his box. "They destroyed Swordman and Darkman's data cores, it just isn't fair!"

"However I have many more Demon Navi's at my disposal!" He said before bursting into his evil laugh.

"Lan, how are you feeling?" Maylu asked as they reached Lan's house.

"I am fine, I was just wondering if they made it to the digital world safely, and if Koichi was there." Lan said looking at the sky.

"I bet Koichi is the one who figured out how to open a hole for them to return!" Maylu said trying to cheer Lan up. "He knew that if he gave his spirits over to his brother he would vanish from this physical plane, but he did it anyway. I think it was part of his plan."

"True but still they were interesting people. And if it wasn't for them we wouldn't of stopped those digimon." Lan said before walking inside.


	17. Super Nova, or Super No One?

Chapter 17   
Super Nova, or Super No One?

"Lan, are you all right?" Maylu asked as Lan walked into class dragging his feet. 

"Yes Maylu, I am fine. I just didn't get my homework done last night. I fell asleep half way through it." Lan said causing everyone except for Maylu to laugh at him.

"Lan, there was only two questions assigned for homework. Plus it was review about Official Netbatlers, you know like Chaud used to be." Maylu said causing Lan to hit himself in the head.

"Two questions, so I guess I did too much!" Lan said as he pulled out a sheet of with ten questions answered on it.

"Well I guess you should just feel bad for doing more than you had to." Maylu said

"Tesla, why should I listen to you?" Magnetman asked his NetOp's daughter.

"Because you are my net navi now. I broke dad out of jail and now you are my net navi." Tesla shouted at the PET.

"So Lan what is the real reason that you were dragging your feet?" Maylu asked at lunch time.

"Famous told me that someone broke Mr. Gauss out, and stole Magnetman." Lan said as he started to eat.

"So you were dragging your feet because you will have to recapture Gauss right?" Maylu asked

"Yes!" Lan said.

"Lan! Maylu!" Famous' voice echoed from their PETs.

"What Mr. Famous?" Lan asked looking into his PET.

"It's Famous! Lan Novaman is attacking and I think I found out where Gauss is now. I will send you the coordinates so the two of you can find him then help Chaud with Novaman!" Famous said before hanging up.

"Ms. Mari, me and Maylu have some business to take care of. The type that involves Magnets Gauss, former member of Gospel!" Lan said as him and Maylu ran out of the room.

"Magnet Gauss open up!" the cops shouted as Lan and Maylu snuck around to the back. The police broke the door down and when they only found Tesla inside sitting at a computer the had Lan and Maylu search the out side.

"Lan, I think that Gauss is still inside." Maylu said after they spent about 10 minutes searching.

"The police have the house so I guess we need to go help Chaud!" Lan said before him and Maylu took of to help Chaud with Novaman.

"Chaud!" CF Megaman shouted as he ran up to the red cross fused navi.

"Lan, Megaman, it sure took you long enough to get here. I just defeated Novaman!" Chaud said as he disengaged his cross fusion. Lan and Maylu quickly returned to normal as well.

"Are you sure he wasn't a Demon Navi?" Lan asked looking at all the damage.

"I defeated him easily, so it doesn't matter!"

Lan was heading towards the school with Maylu when he noticed Tesla standing near a Jack in sensor. He jacked Megaman in to find Magnetman and Novaman battling. Then suddenly Novaman vanished and appeared behind Tesla. "Sorry M'Lady but you are coming with me!" Novaman said as he grabbed her and a bat showed up to take him to Shademan.  
"Dang, he got away!" Lan said.

"But Magnetman's PET is still here I wonder if he could tell us where Gauss is?" Megaman said as Lan picked up the PET and hit the Jack out button.

"Lan, are you sure it is a good idea for us to take him up there?" Maylu asked as she pointed to the sky.

"Yes, Tesla was kidnapped by Novaman. I think Shademan wants to know where Gauss is so if we take Gauss to the Comet Shademan cant get to him." 

"Fine, but if he attacks anything he goes straight back to jail!" Maylu shouted before they teleported to the comet with Gauss.

"Who are you?" Tesla shouted staring at Shademan.

"I am your captor!" was Shademan's only reply before he signaled Novaman to leave.

"Novaman is attacking the power plant. Lan, Maylu, the two of you should go try to stop him." Slur commanded.

"I'll send Jasmine and Ribbita to find Tesla!" Duo added as the four rangers morphed and teleported.

"Stop right ther Novaman!" Lan shouted as him and Maylu aimed their Duo Busters at him and started to fire.

"Star Arrows!" Novaman shouted as hundreds of stars flew at Lan and Maylu, coliding with them.

"Mega Yo-Yo, Fire Style!" Lan shouted as his buster started to glow red and he summoned his Mega Yo-Yo. As Lan flicked out the Yo-Yo it started to spew fire as it spun. It slammed into Novaman causing him to scream in pain.

"What was that?" Novaman shouted.

"Special ability of our weapons. We can sacrifice a basic elemental chip to add its atribute to our weapon!" Lan boasted as he kept kept smacking Novaman with the Yo-Yo how everthis time it was non elemental.

"Roll Bow! Roll Arrows, Elec Style!" Maylu shouted as she summoned her bow, the arrow tip was covered in electric lines. When she pulled the string back and fired Starman launched a Meteor attack to block the oncomming arrow.

"The same trick won't work on me twice!" Novaman laughed, he pulled out a familliar looking sphere and held it near his emblem. "Guess what, it is time for you to meet Super Novaman!" he said as he pushed the sphere into his head causing a metalic light to cover his body. "I am invincible!"

"That was a metal sphere, that means we are going to need a fused chip to break through with out help!" Lan said staring at the now silver, and gold navi before him.

"Or some Rush Power!" Maylu said as she leaned down and put her hand on the ground. "I am going to create one for each of us okay Lan?"  
"Yeah I think I have a chip that should work!" 

"Rush Holes!" Maylu shouted as tons of holes appeared. Novaman stood in confusion as Lan and Maylu jumped into a hole.

"Meteo Knuckle!" Lan shouted as he popped out of a hole near Novaman. His punches made small cracks in all over Novaman's metalic skin.

"Drill Arm3!" Maylu shouted as soon as Lan retreated, her drill slammed right into the symbol causing his armor to vanish and him fall to the ground spewing data. 

"Now lets finish him!" Maylu shouted as she and Lan launched a Meteor attack at Novaman. When the meteors collided with him he was quickly deleted.

"How could Novaman loose to just two rangers?" Shademan screamed giving Tesla her chance to sneak out of the cave. When she neared the entrance she found Duo Green and Duo White standing nearby. They instantly seized her and took her to the Command Comet.

"What is going on here?" Tesla shouted.

"We are arresting you for breaking Magnets Gauss out and stealing Magnetman." Lan said in his deepest voice while he could mangage. He was still wearing his Ranger uniform.

"He is my dad, I just didn't want him to suffer!" Tesla said as Slur stepped closer to her.

"We'll let you off the hook if Gauss goes back to Jail!" Slur said.

"What, why?" 

"Because you managed to escape from Shademan's lair we might need someone like you up here on the comet!"

"But, you can't make me stay here!"

"Actually I can!" Slur said as her black wires appeared. "I can easily shut you up and send you back to earth in pieces!" Slur shouted.

"Ok, I'll stay!" Tesla said, then Duo's eyes flashed and Gauss was gone.

"Where did Gauss go?" Lan asked after demorphing.

"He was returned to jail with out memory of the comet, or anything that happened here." Duo said before he teleported all the rangers home.


	18. Wind and Fire!

Chapter 18

Wind and Fire!

"Lan!" Maylu shouted snapping Lan out of a dead sleep at the Command Comet's table.

"What?"

"Tesla said she detected some strange readings, they are above a new luxury cruise ship. The Queen Bohemia!" Maylu said

"So what, are we supposed to teleport down there when it is probably nothing?" Lan asked.

"Actually I think we should go down as Net Savers. Well you should. Ribbita can go as a reporter, and me and Jasmine can be normal passengers." Maylu suggested.

"How would we get there? I am a Net Saver, and Ribbita is a reporter but I doubt that will get us on the ship!" Lan shouted

"No but if you show this you can." Tesla said as she pulled an invitation out of her pocket.

"So how are we going to explain 4 people and one invintation?" Maylu asked.

"If they ask all Lan has to do is show his Net Saver ID." Tesla said

Ribita, and Jasmine walked about the deck of the Queen Bohemia. Jasmine was packing around the camera that Ribbita's assistant usualy carries. Maylu, Rush, and Lan walked around the inside trying to see if anything special was aboard. When an anouncement sounded for everyone to head to the show room they did. Lan, Ribbita, Jasmine, and Maylu stood in the back of the room and Rush was currently eating as much food as possible from the buffet table.

"We will begin the bidding on the Booster system at 1,000,000 zenny!" The auctioneer said as he approached the stage. Sudenly the lights went out and when they went back on the Booster system was gone.

"Lan, we have to get to the power room to see if we can find out who caused the power outage." Maylu said as she ran over to grab Rush.

"Right, Ribbita, Jasmine the two of you should stay here and see if any one noticed anything!" Lan said before heading to where the engine room was.

"Jack in ..." Lan got ready to jack Megaman into the system when he heard a loud explosion on the deck. Lan rushed out of the room and ran to the deck.

"What is going on?" Lan shouted

"The person who stole the Booster system started to light powerful fireworks." The Auctioneer said.

"Well take care of it!" Lan said as he quickly contacted Mr. Famous. "Mr. Famous, I need to get through a door, the person on the other side has dangerous fireworks. I need a Dimensional Area!" Lan shouted. Mr. Famous yelled at Lan then launched the Dimensional Area.

"Cross Fusion!" Lan, Jasmine, and Ribbita shouted as they held up their PETs. Maylu slotted in the Rush Syncro chip and did the same.

"Lets knock the door down!" Lan said as he slammed into the door. Suddenly the door flung open and two people stepped out.

They held there PETs infront of them and pulled an odd looking chip out of their pockets. "Say good bye! Demon Materialization Chip in! Download!" They said as they slid the pure black chip into their PETs. A black light erupted and Napalman and Gyroman stood infront of them. There eyes glowed bright red.

"Demon Navis! How, they came from PETs?" CF Megaman shouted confused.

"I think Shademan is controling them, that could be why they have a chip to make their navis, Demon Navis." Maylu CF Roll said as she aimed her Roll Arrow at them.

"Lets try to stop them, while doing as little damage to them as possible!" CF Meddy said.

"Tornado Arm!" Gyroman shouted as he fired his attack at the rangers hitting CF Megaman and CF Roll sending them flying in the process.

"Napalm Blast!" Napalmman shouted as he fired the large football shaped bomb. CF Toadman and CF Meddy barely dodged the attack.

"Shocking Melody!"

"Meddy Capsule!"

"Charge Shot!"

"Roll Arrow!"

The cross fused navis attacked at once causing Gyroman and Napalmman to go flying over the rail of the deck. Gyroman transformed and Napalmman grabbed the edge of the rail and pulled him self up.

"Gyro Bomber!" Gyroman flew over head dropping bombs.

Napalmman started to fire his machine guns at the navis.

"Anti Damage, Anti Navi, MuraMasa! Battle chips in! Download! Program Advance, Body Gaurd!" The four cross fusions shouted in unison as they all performed the same Program advance. A hailstorm of Shurikens rained down on the two new demon navis causing as much pain as possible. Then dark energy started to pour out of them and CF Meddy held up her hands and used her healing pulse, while CF Toadman used Life Melody!

Slur, Tesla, and Duo were keeping a close eye on the battle aboard the ship. Currently it seemed that the Rangers had won but something didn't seem right, the battle looked like it was too simple. But Slur, and Duo couldn't quite figure out what was wrong, and Tesla didn't notice any thing at all.

The dark energy appeared to be destroyed but suddenly the seperating particals flew at the cross fused rangers and entered them for a brief second. When the energy left the bodies it took the form of their navis. Gyroman and Napalmman had returned to their PETs the second the dark energy had compleatly left them. The Demon Navi chips shot out of the PETs and exploded.

"Those are our navis!" Lan and Maylu shouted.

"Yeah those are us!" Meddy and Toadman shouted noticing dark versions of them infront of them.

"But we still have the human half!" Megaman and Roll said as they all stared at the imitations.

"Super Vulcan!" CF Roll, and CF Toadman shouted as the launched their attacks. However the counterparts easily evaded them.

"Lan any ideas?" CF Meddy asked.

"I have one, Switch!" Megaman said as him and Lan aimed the buster at the fake Mega, only to fire it at fake Roll.

"Air Hockey!" CF Meddy and CF Megaman shouted as they launched air hocks at F Toadman, and F Meddy respectively.

"All togather now!" Lan said knowing they all only had one chip left.

"Meteo Knuckle!"

"Death Pheonix!"

"Pheonix!"

"Giant Hook!"

CF Megaman, CF Toadman, CF Roll, and CF Meddy shouted respectively as they launched their attacks. CF Megaman attacked F Toadman, CF Toadman attacked F Roll, CF Roll attacked F Meddy, and F Meddy attacked F Megaman. Their counteparts were defeated when the five giga chips collided with them causing serious damage.

The Dimensional Area vanished, Lan and the others noticed all the damage to the deck was thankfully the extent of the ships damage.

When the ship finally docked Slur teleported the net ops of Napalmman, and Gyroman to the comet before the cops could escort them to jail. "It looks like they must of jumped overboard before we docked." Lan said to a officer.

As soon as everyone was off the ship and Lan gave his report to Kifune, they slipped out of sight and teleported to the comet.

"Slur why did you teleport them away?" Lan asked

"Because I believe Charlie, Nenji, and Tesla were all controlled by Shademan. He had her break out Gauss as an excuse for her to steal Magnetman. I also believe that Shademan wanted Novaman to bring him Tesla in order to give her a Demon Materialization Chip with out anyone noticing." Slur said as she pointed to the scanners scanning a skinny blonde guy, and a built guy with a bandana covering his hair.

"So Shademan wasn't expecting us to teleport her here? Did the comet break the hypnosis or something?" Maylu asked.

"No, Tesla's will broke the hypnosis, and the energy from teleportation to the comet, along with the comet itself caused him not to be able to see what she was seeing or control her actions. But she was still mentally under his control, if she was permitted to leave the comet she would have no control over her body. But since she broke the hypnosis with he shere willpower he couldn't control her." Duo explained.

"However with Charlie Airster, and Nenji Fyrefox I have to scan them then hit them with a counter trance to bring to break Shademans control over them." Slur said.

"I think these three will be great allies, the four of you and the three of them would make an impressive team." Duo said looking at them.

"But, they were controlled by Shademan!" Lan shouted.

"After this he shouldn't beable to control them again, the comets energy will act as a sheild from it. If he tries it would fail." Duo said to Lan.


	19. Tech Power

Chapter 19

Tech Power!

"Bomb Kick!" Blasterman shouted as he kicked a large bomb at the Rangers. The explosion sent them flying backwards.

"Slur, we could use what ever you've been working on now!" Lan shouted as Blasterman kicked several more bombs at them.

"They are only halfway finished. They arent operational yet!"

"Great, Mega Yo-Yo, Aqua Style!" Lan shouted as he activated the chip sacrifice ability of his weapon. He swung the Yo-Yo out and slammed it into Blasterman. The fire type navi screamed when the water type attack hit him.

"Roll Arrow, Elec Style!" Maylu shouted firing an electric arrow at Blasterman.

"Bomb Kick!" Blasterman shouted again as he kicked some more bombs.

"Slur hurry UP!" The rangers shouteda as the storm of bombs rained down on them.

"Hang in there for one more minute!" Slur said.

"We'll try!" Jasmine said as she slowly stood up only to get knocked back down.

"Mag Ball!" Tesla's voice called as a ball of electricity flew at Blasterman.

"Tornado Arm!" Charlie called out as his attack slammed into Blasterman's back.

"Napalm!" Nenji shouted firing a napalm bomb at Blasterman hitting him on the head.

"What? So slur was making new morphers that rules!" Lan shouted when he noticed the Crimson Ranger, Tesla, Yellow Ranger, Charlie, and Purple Ranger, Nenji, standing before them. All of the new rangers out fits looked like Lan's blue ranger outfit, except for Tesla's who had a Black out line around a silver visor, and a black belt. Charlie's visor was white, with a matching white belt, Nenji had a Orange visor and belt. There gloves were also like Duo White with color stripes to match their visors, and Tesla's were black.

"So Blasterman got away?" Lan asked Tesla when they walked down the street.

"Sadly, yes he did get away." Tesla said as she stared at the Duo PET that was on her wrist. "Lan I may be a Duo Ranger now but I am not on your team!"

"What do you mean?"

"I am a Duo Tech Ranger, when my Duo PET changes into a Duo Morpher it is different than yours. Your four were prototype models, model 1 to be precise. Mine and the other three have the second model, ours just gainst the Crest of Duo over the PET screen and our navi emblem turns in to a colored crest of Duo." Tesla explained.

"So you are on my team though right?"

"I said I am not on YOUR TEAM, me and the other three are the Duo TECH Rangers, as in we are our own team so try not to get in our way!" Tesla said before walking off.

Lan stared at her thinking of how rude she was being, she had no right to talk to him like that, they had the same goal, the reported to the same navi so why was she thinking that they were on different teams. Lan turned and started his walk home only to run into three giant Spikies. "DUO BLUE!" Lan shouted as he morphed.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Blasterman asked from ontop of one of the Spikey viruses.

"Mega Yo- Yo, split mode, aqua style!" Lan shouted as he summoned his weapon and split in apart. The two parts glowed a bright blue as he flicked them out at Blasterman hiting him in the emblem on the first try. Blasterman screamed in pain and fell off of the virus. The viruses imediately opened fire on the lone ranger.

"Sorry Puppies! Aqua Style!" Jasmine's voice cried as she fired her cannon at the viruses. The blue pills slammed into the dog virus soaking them with water, causing tons of damage in the process. "I noticed the screams of the civilians and decided to come see what the problem was!" Jasmine said as she landed next to Lan.

"Thanks, lets just get rid of Blasterman!" Lan said as him and Jasmine attacked at once causing Blasterman to start to fall apart.

The normal enlargement bat appeared and flew into Blasterman increasing his size. "Hello little kiddies!" He said as he went to step on them.

"Napalm Blast!" A voice cried as a large bomb collided with Blasterman's foot causing him to fall over, and Lan and Jasmine to be thrown against a nearby building.

Three vehicles soon came into view, one was a purple tank with two cannons on it. The ends of the barrels were orange, and so was the trim. One of the other two was a Yellow Helicopter, and the final one was a red tank with a satelite dish instead of a cannon barrel. The trim of the red tank was a silver color just like the dish. "Sorry kiddies but this is our job!" Tesla's voice called out as the three vehicles started to change.

The red tank split in half after it detatched the dish. Then it took the shape of the legs and waist of the megazord. The purple tank was lifted by the helicopter and landed on the waist. The cannon battery split in half sending one cannon to each side of the tank. they broke of and reatached to the treds. Then the helicopter split open and lowered onto the chest. The satelite dish lowered over the head of the megazord to form the helmet, the antanae of the dish foled down in the back and the megazord struck its pose.

"Blasterman your time is up!" Tesla shouted as Nenji hit a button in the cockpit. The Megazord instantly raised its arms and the napalm cannons attached to them started to fire napalm blasts at the giant Blasterman instantly deleting him!. "See kids that is how a demon navi is destroyed, with little effort, maybe you could be come as good as us, but I doubt it!" Tesla shouted as they left.

"Maylu, Tesla is very rude, her and the other two decided to jump in and destroy Blasterman. Then she decided to say that they were better than us!" Lan said to Maylu as he pigged out on curry.

"Lan, they want some glory, I mean you are a Net Saver, Ribbita is a Reporter and well they aren't well known at all. Plus look at who her dad is, I mean people here her last name and must think that she is just like her dad." Maylu said.

"I know but still, people expect me to be some sort of genious when it comes to science stuff like my dad and grandpa. Well I am not a genious and they know that, instead I save the world from evil net crime organizations. I don't understand why people don't think Tesla could do the same." Lan said as he finished his plate. His stomache was about ten times its normal size and he started out the door and got stuck.

"Lan, stand back. Battlechip in! Download!" Maylu said

"No Maylu don't!" Lan started to scream and wiggled his way through the door. When he turned around Maylu was standing there holding a fork in one of her hands.

"Lan, you should of known there was no dimensional area so I don't get why you would freak like that."


	20. An additional thret?

Chapter 20

An additional thret?

Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, and Ribbitta were sitting at the large circular table in the comet, staring at Duo's image. "Some viruses are attacking a video game arcade. You must go now Rangers!" The figure said and Lan jumped to his feet.

"I can handle it by my self, you girls should stay here!" Lan said sliding five chips into his Duo PET, and it changed into his Duo Morpher. "Duo Blue!" he shouted as a light consumed his body and a blue outfit coverd him. As soon as he morphed he vanished in a blue light.

Lan appeared outside of the arcade and stepped in to find a bunch of billy viruses running around, a group of them were keeping all the employees and kids in one area. "Hey, sorry to break up this party but I don't think this building is up to code for virus parties!" Lan said clenching his fist, his glove instantly turned into a buster.

Some of the viruses turned there attention to him "Billy!" they said as they started to shoot thunder balls at him. Lan started to jump around trying to dodge the attacks but was hit by them all. He retalliated and destroyed 10 of the viruses.

Lan's glove returned to normal and his morpher was visable."Cactus Ball!" he said then the diamond lit up and his buster reformed, this time it was different, he started to launch cactus balls from his buster, the attack easily destroyed about 20 of the viruses and only 10 remained. "I knew I could handle this, with out any help at all!" Lan boasted as the remaining billies attacked. "Boomerang!" Lan said when his glove returned to normal, the diamond responed againg and his glove turned into a boomerang launcher.

As soon as Lan fired the boomerang all of the remaining billies merged into a jumbo billy. "Billy!" it shouted as it fired a large thunder ball with the power of 10. This hit Lan before he could activate a defensive chip.

Lan's uniform protected him from the full force of the attack. "I can't move!" Lan said trying to get up. The giant virus had already charged up another attack and was seconds from firing it at him. He knew that if the attack hit him he wouldn't survive.

The virus launched it's attack but sudenly the attack was neutralized, followed by a large black ball of electricity slamming into the large virus knocking it away from Lan. "Looks like you are lucky, where is the rest of your team?" a female voice asked.

"Huh?" Lan said as he stood up. "I can handle this my self I don't need them!" Lan shouted at an aproaching figure. The person was non other than Duo Crimson, leader of the Duo Tech Rangers.

"From my point of view you can't handle anything alone Lan." she said. "Good bye you pathetic virus!" She said firing another Mag Ball at the virus destroying it.

"Tesla, what are you doing here?" Lan asked looking at the ranger.

"Saving you but and getting credit for this defeat!" She said before leaving. Lan also disapeared though he made sure everyone was ok first.

"Lan why did you think you could handle that alone?" Duo asked.

"Because I could of, and I would of defeated that oversized virus if that stupid Crimson Ranger hadn't shown up!" Lan shouted.

"Lan, Tesla is on our side. She may not be a member of our team, but she is still on our side. I mean she was chosen by Duo as the head of the second team, you were chosen as the leader of the first team." Maylu said trying to get Lan to think properly.

"Well then why don't they ever show up here for meetings? Huh, why are the four of us the only ones who come here for meetings?" Lan asked angrily.

"Because I don't call them unless it is urgent. I didn't send her to take care of that virus. She has her own ways of gathering information, after all she did mangage to break her father out, sure the idea came from Shademan but the way she did it was from her." Duo said gleaming at Lan.

"So the Crimson Ranger came to the rescue and saved Lan's life how sickening!" Shademan said leaning back in his chair. "If I send a few jumbo viruses this time I am sure they will lose. After all Lan is being too cocky." he said pressing a couple buttons. " What do you think Doctor?" Shademan asked a figure that just walked into the lair.

"Yes my virus' are good aren't they? This time you only sent some basic virus to cause trouble but a few of my special virus' will definately do the trick."

An alarm suddenly went of in the comet, and an image of two giant spikey virus, and two giant mettaurs each with about 20 normal spikey and mettaurs respectively. "Someone has set up a Dimensional Area, Lan, Malyu, Jasmine, and Ribitta you must all go now!" Duo shouted and Slur hit a button teleporting them all inside of the Dimensional Area.

"Cross Fusion!" They said as they pressed a button on the PET, after slotting in some chips. Orbs of light apeared around them for a split second then the light faded and, their cross fused forms stood where they were.

"Shocking Melody!" CF Toadman shouted firing several musical notes at the viruses deleting some of the mettaurs.

"Heart Slash!" CF Roll said firing her hearts at a group of mettaurs deleting them with ease.

"Charge Shot!" CF Megaman fired his charge shot at some spikey viruses deleting them.

"Spiiikey!" One of the large spikies shouted ordering his group to fire. They all launched a fire ball at the cross fused navi's hitting CF Meddy in the chest, knocking her down. The others easily dodged the attacks.

"Rush Hole!" CF Roll shouted and a large hole apeared beneath the spikey viruses and all but one giant spikey fell down into the emptyness.

"Meddy Capsule!" Jasmine shouted throwing several capsules at the mettaurs. When they exploded only one giant mettaur, and a Giant Spikey were still standing. "Lets try a team attack to take them out!"

"Like what Jasmine?" CF Roll asked glaring at her rival.

"Definately not with you Maylu, I ment me and Lan!"

"Hey, maybe I wanted to use an attack with Lan! I sure the hell didn't want to partner up with you!"

As they were bickering CF Megaman just stood there staring at them trying to figure out why they were fighting. CF Toadman was the only one who was actually trying to take down the giant viruses. However she wasn't having much luck, the Mettaur sent her flying into the Dimensional Area, this terminated her Cross Fusion.

"I think I'll strike while they are bickering!" Regal said pressing a button on the arm of Shademan's chair. Suddenly the Mettaur and Spikey more than doubled in size. "I wonder how they will fare now?"

"What the? How did Shademan makee those viruses nearly triple in thiere size!" Ribbita shouted looking at the large viruses.

"Then what are we waiting for being cross fused won't do us anygood!" CF Roll said twisting her wrist making her PET apear and turn into a morpher. "Duo Pink!" she shouted causing the Cross Fusion outfit to turn into her Ranger uniform. .

"Duo Green!" Ribbita shouted pressing the button on her morpher.

"Duo White!" Jasmine shouted as she morphed.

"Duo Blue!" Lan said as he morphed, the four of them looked at each other and then around. "Usually we fight with a giant Demon Navi, not viruses." Lan said staring at the large viruses.

"He probably is trying to confuse us, lets just finish them then see if it was a decoy!" Maylu said.

"Ok. We need the Duo Zords!" Lan said raising his arm into the air.

"I am sending them right now!" Slur's voice rang through their helmets.

"Toad Duo Zord!" Ribbitta shouted

"Rabbit Duo Zord!" Jasmine said.

Lan and Maylu looked at each other then nodded. "Rush Duo Zord!" they said in unison. Seconds later a large white Rabbit, a Green Toad, and a giant version of classic Rush came bursting through the Dimensional Area.

"Lets do it, Duo Megazord Sequence engage!" Lan said after they all jumped into their zords, and started the transformation.

"Duo Megazord formation Complete!" They said in unison as they lunged at the supersized spikey. The left hand of the Megazord swung at the Spikey and it's ears lowered forming a scissor weapon. With a quick snip they sucess fully removed half of one of the Spikey's legs.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiikey!" The large virus screamed in pain before firing several fireballs. The Mettaur swung it's pic-axe down sending a shockwave at the Megazord.

"Attacks from both sides! Melody Blaster and Shock Whip, ready!" Ribbita said as the two fists moved to rest at the wrists of the arms. where the left hand should be was now a tounge like whip, and where the right hand was, a stereo speaker rested at the wrist.

"Melody Blaster, Fire!" Everyone shouted fireing a powerful tune from the Speaker, the blast headed straight for the Mettaur, and Ribitta swung the Shock Whip at the Spikey. The Mettaur quickly hid under it's sheild after it's attack was neutralized by the sound from the Melody Blaster. The blast caused a small crack to form in the Mettaur's helmet.

The Shock Whip slammed into the front right leg of the Spikey and wrapped around it. The Spikey screamed in pain as the whip shocked him relentlessly. The spikey was deleted shortly after Ribbita ripped it's leg off, and Jasmine made the Megazord step on it. Suddenly the sound of a tank cannon fireing made them spin around only to come face to face with another Megazord.

"That is the Duo Tech Megazord!" Lan shouted

"I wonder why they are here." Maylu said in a puzzled tone.

"You turned your back on an opponent, that isn't a good idea, ever!" Tesla's voice rang through the air.

"Luckily we were in the area and Duo agreed to send us the Duo Tech Zords, if he hadn't that Mettaur would of removed one of your legs." Nenji said.

"You can leave clean up to us this time, but next time it's all yours!" Charlie said.

"Ok, lets return to the Command Comet then." Lan said and the Megazord suddenly seperated and teleported to a large hanger in the comet. They returned to their civillian forms and walked into the main room. "Duo, I guess that we were lucky that they showed up when they did." Lan said taking a seat at the large table.

Maylu hit a button on her PET and her Synchro Chip ejected and turned into Rush, who than jumped up and took a seat next to Lan. "Rush, you should rest up, after all you are an important part of the team." Maylu said before taking her seat, followed by Ribbita and Jasmine.

"You all need to work more as a team and less as idividuals. Jasmine and Maylu's fighting today nearly cost you the battle. You are lucky that you won, after getting so distracted. And because no one was helping Ribbita she could of easily died out there!" Duo scolded.

"Sorry, we'll try to do better." They all said with out much enthusiasm.


	21. Fire Fight!

Chapter 21

Fire Fight!

Lan and Maylu were sitting in class, when the sound of an explosion filled the air. Everyone rushed over to the windows and stared outside. "Metfire viruses!" Tory shouted staring at the viruses that were running around setting things near the school on fire. "I think they blew up a car!"

"Ms. Mari can we go to the bathroom?" Lan and Maylu asked.

"Yes you can but you better not run off and try to take the law into your hands!" Ms. Mari shouted at Lan as him and Maylu ran out of the room. They dashed out side and ran to an area they could see the viruses but they couldn't be seen from the school.

"Lan, I don't notice a Demon Navi at all, maybe it is just another virus attack." Maylu said

"No I doubt that it is just a virus attack, any sign of a giant metfire?" Lan said looking around. Sudenly a meteor hit the tree they were standing behind causing them to jump, behind them was a giant metfire.

"Well then lets do it. Duo Blu.." Lan tried to morph but Maylu slapped him.

"I forgot that Rush wasn't with me. And with out the tree for cover, well I am sure everyone in school would see you morph." Maylu said before lifting raising her PET to her mouth "Duo, please contact the others. If Lan morphed now, everyone would know that we are rangers." Maylu said while doing her best to dodge the oncoming Meteor attack from the viruses.

Minutes later the Crimson, Yellow, and Purple rangers stood between them and the viruses. "Kid's we'll take it from here, good job distracting them till we got here. But don't do something stupid like that again!" the Yellow Ranger said.

"Right Charlie, we'll head back to class now." Lan said turning and running towards the school.

"Do your best, Tesla, Nenji." Maylu said adressing the Crimosn, and Purple ranger's before following Lan's lead.

"Why do they have to act like they know us. Sure no one was out here but if someone was then our identities could become public knowledge. Napalm!" Nenji said as he stretched his right arm out and fired a Napalm Football at the large virus.

"Let's just get this over with! We can get after them later, Tornado Arm!" Chalie said as his yellow glove turned into a large fan like object, and he fired a spining blast of air at the viruses deleting several.

"Seems too easy, Mag Ball!" Tesla said as her glove changed and fired a large black ball of electricity deleting several of them.

They kept fighting the viruses with out the use of any battlechips. They all saved the giant virus till last. They used their signature attacks to defeat it with teamwork. As soon as they did that though a Dimensional Area formed and a demon appeared. "So you stopped the pathetic viruses. However I can't commend you for that, you should of been able to take them out shortly after they appeared!" the demon said as he stepped into view.

"Burnerman!" Tesla said as she stared at him, she only knew who he was because of the Darkloids that had been on the news so many times in the past. 

"Don't forget good ol' Flameman!" an odd sounding voice said, another demon stepped into view, he looked like a burning rock with stick arms and legs.

"That is a total of two fire type navi's how fun!" Nenji joked

"Arm Burner!" Burnerman shouted firing a blue flame at the rangers. They quickly evaded but did not return fire. "What's wrong did you forget to bring chips?" Flameman mocked them.

"No we didn't, but we don't feel like wasting them yet when we have something new to try!" Tesla said "Mag Shockers!" Tesla said touching her morpher causing half of a magnet to apear on both of her arms.

"Gyro Blades!" Charlie said causing a large propeller to apear on his hand. He tossed it up in the air cauing ti to breakapart and attach to each hand before they started to spin.

"Napalm Blasters!" Nenji called out as he pressed the button and something that resembled Napalmmanls arm attached to both arms. "How do you like our weapons?" 

"I am not scared of your fancy toys. Flame Breath!" Flameman shouted opening his mouth spewing fire.

"Napalm Blasters, Rapid mode!" Nenji said before fireing at Flameman, he delt some serious damage. Charlie was running aimlessly at Burnerman his blades spinning wildly as he thrust his arms out at Burnerman. The blades ripped into his chest and cause some decent damage. Burnerman stumbled back, right into the Mag Shockers, this zapped him and he fell.

Suddenly they started to increase in size till he was several stories tall. "Let's take care of him." Tesla said and everyones weapons vanished. " We need Duo Zord power! MagTruck Duo Zord!" Tesla shouted as she raised her arm into the air.

"GyroCopter Duo Zord!" Charlie said while striking an odd pose.

"NapalmTank Duo Zord!" Nenji said while striking a pose that was lamer than Charlie's.

"Let's show him the our power!" Tesla said pressing a button. The MagTruck changed into the legs and waist effortlessly.

The helicopter some how latched onto the tank and lifted it up and sat it on the waist. It's Turret split in half and the treds turned into arms allowing the cannons to attach. Then the helicopter lowerd over the chest and attached to the back, the MagTrucks satelite dish lowered on to the head.

"Duo Tech Megazord, on line!" they said as the large machine posed. "Maybe the Mag Blast will do some decent damage!" Tesla said as the helmet rotated so the dish was pointing at the two navis. The magnetic energy started to build up in the antanae.

"We have nothing magneti..." Burnerman was cut off due to the magnetic interference with his, and Flameman's data.

"Tank Blasters ready, and FIRE!" Nenji shouted firing a powerfull blast from the two arm mounted cannons. They slammed into the navi's destroying one of Burnerman's arm, and taking a chunk out of Burnerman's side. They fell back out of the megazord's range and vanished.

"They got away!" Charlie said scolding the other two.

"Hey you didn't do anything, I mean you just sat there we were the ones who took the iniciative." Nenji said 

"Hey, they are badly damaged and it will take time for his data to be repaired. I have a feeling that Shademan was just trying to see how strong we currently are. He never had any intention of letting them stay for the entire fight even if they were winning!" Tesla explained.

"Why is that?" Charlie asked puzzled.

"Becuase, if they were on the verge of defeating us all Duo would have to is send three of the others, they could pilot the Duo Megazord with out one of them. Then Burnerman, and Flameman as strong as they are could not be able to take us on alone." Tesla explained before they jumped out of the Megazord and it returned to it's secret hanger. They powered down, after ducking out of everyone's sight and then walked off.

Lan sat at #1 Curry stuffing his face full of curry, shortly after school ended for the day. Maylu sat next to him with a embarrased expression on her face. Rush sat on the othe side of Lan also eating, but showing more manners. "Lan, why does the dog have more manner's than you?"

"What dog?" Lan asked with a mouth full of curry.

"Rush, of course, you did know Rush is a dog right?"

"He is? I must of forgotten that." Lan said as he finnished, he sat there patting his abnormally full stomache. Ribbita and Jasmine waltzed into the curry shop and slammed their hands down on Lan and Maylu's shoulders. 

"Why are you here of all places?" Ribbita shouted. 

"I was eating, why else?"

"Oh no, Lan we forgot that promise we made with Nenji to help clean up all that gunpowder!You know the stuff we accidentally spilled the other day." Maylu said with a 'I'm sorry' look on her face.

"Huh, what are... Oh yeah I compleatly forgot about that!" Lan said scratching his head.

"Me and Jasmine did it all by our selves!" Ribbita said to explain all the dirt on her clothes. 

"Lan, I'll let you two off the hook if you take me to the movies TONIGHT!" Jasmine said with an evil grin on her face. 

"Ok, so Maylu what kinda movie should the three of us go and see?" Lan asked being more dense than ever.

Jasmine hauled of and slapped him. " I ment with out her!" she shouted.

"Oh, ok then so how about... uhh... Maylu do you know what's playing in tonight?" Lan said

"Yeah just some Chick flic! I mean that is the onlyone that isn't for 8 year olds, or that isn't Rated R!" Maylu said laughing at the thought of Lan watching a chick flic with Jasmine.

"I guess I can tolerate some boring documentary about baby chickens." Lan sighed, Maylu hit her head on the counter. All of the employees jaws dropped noticing how dence Lan was being, and Ribbita started laughing.

"Lan, could I please film your reaction to the film? Well I can't go in becuase of some thing about not wanting the movies aired live via a news channel, but I can tape your reaction after the entire movie. What do you say?" Ribbit answered not wanting to pass up the oportunity to give everyone a good laugh. 

"Sure why not."

Later that night after the movie, Lan walked out of theater with a confused look on his face. "Ribbita, I think I got a ticket to the wrong movie, there were no baby chickens in that entire movie, not a single one." Lan said to Ribbita who had her Camera guy standing beside her filming.

"Kid, you did know that Chick flics are not about baby chickens? They are flics for Chicks, you know girls!" the camera man said to Lan, who mumbled something along the lines of, How dare Maylu trick me.

"Umm, yeah of course I knew that..." Lan said trying to not look soo dense.


	22. The Key to Speed!

Chapter 22

The Key to Speed!

"Lan, what is going on?" Chisao asked as a fury of fire balls rained on ACDC Town.

"I think I have an idea, but it isn't good. I bet it is those demon navi's again." Lan said as he slipped out side of #1 Curry. "To much chaos for me to risk it." Lan said as he ran towards Sci Lab.

"Dad, do you have any plan to help stop them?" Lan asked as he burst into his dad's lab.

"Actually I do. Lan you should take these three chips. One is for you and the others are for your friends. If they work like they should you will have access to the R- Riders. The R-Speeder is for you and pink. Green and White get the R- Sliders." Yuuichirou said as he tossed the chips at Lan.

"Thanks, dad. But why did you?"

"I figured it is the least I could do to help. Remember though they are for your 'Friends' "Yuuichirou said as Lan nodded and ran out side.

"Maylu, Jasmine, Ribbita meet me at the Comet. I have something that can help us." Lan said into his PET as he ran to a secluded spot to teleport.

"Jasmine, Ribbita, these are for the R- Sliders. They are your new vehicles. Me and Maylu share the R-Speeder." Lan said as he handed out the chips.

"Where did you get these?" Jasmine asked.

"That isn't important now, what is important is that we can chase the enemies easier." Lan said as he morphed. They were instantly teleported about 1/2 a mile away from the epicenter of the attack. "I guess there was too much going on to teleport us directly there, so we get to try these out now." Lan said as he held up his Duo Morpher and prepared to put the R-Speeder chip in.

"R- Speeder! Vehicle Chip In! Download!" Lan shouted as he slid the chip into his Duo Morpher and a light erupted from the chip as it materialized the Sidebike infront of him.

"R- Slider! Vehicle Chip In! Download!" Jasmine and Ribbita said as they slotted in there chips and there bikes appeared in front of them.

The R-Speeder was a blue side bike with pink seats, and stripes along the sides, the front of the main part had the head of the Rush Zord, and one eye had Megaman's symbol and the other had Roll's. The R-Sliders where Green and White with peach and yellow stripes along the sides respectively. The Sliders had Toadman, and Meddy's emblem on the headlight covers.

Lan jumped onto the main part of the bike and Maylu got onto the side part. RIbbita and Jasmine also jumped onto their cycles and they all speed towards the center of the city. Maylu leaned from side to side to help steer the sidebike in order to evade broken walls and othe debris. Ribbita and Jasmine slid under all the low obstacles that Maylu and Lan had to go around.

"Who ever made these sure did a great job!" Jasmine said.

"I'll be sure to tell him that as soon as we save the city again." Lan said as they neared the center of the city.

"Is that Burnerman or Flameman?" Maylu asked as she looked at the figure before them.

"I think it is both of them!" Jasmine said staring at the figure

"I am Infernoman, cower at my firey power!" the navi said as he shot some blue fire from his mouth.

"Definately both!" Lan said as the suddenly stopped the bikes. They were still a good distance from Infernoman. Infernoman was the same color as Flameman. His body was shaped like Burnerman's but he had Flameman's head. His arms were also that of Flameman's,but everything else was Burnerman.

"Looks like the fusion was very stable." Ribbita said staring at the navi.

"That is for sure. I wonder how much power these bikes have!" Lan said as he opened up his bikes menu. "Looks like I have some elem chip blasters on this, what about you two?"

"Same here!" Jasmine and Ribbita said as the three of them slotted in an Aqua chip.

"Aqua blasters fire!" They shouted as the started there bikes back up and sped towards Infernoman. There blasters fired bubble shots at Infernoman slowly extinguishing his flames.

"What? Where did those come from?" Infernoman shouted as he summoned a giant spikey.

"I got the puppy!" Jasmine said as she turned her attention on the giant virus.

"It looks like Lan actually got his hands on a few good chips. I wonder were they came from though." Duo said as he watched the battle unfold.

"Yes, I'd like to know who created those cycles as well. It must of been someone in the scientific field, but who?" Slur said as she stared at the screen.

"I just hope the others don't try to take over!" Lan said as they continued there attack on Infernoman.

"Inferno Breath!" the fire navi shouted as he spit even more blue fire from his mouth. The fire balls had stopped falling because he was now focusing on the rangers.

"Mega Yo-Yo, Aqua style!" Lan shouted as he sped by flinging his Yo-Yo at Infernoman's face. Maylu pulled out her Roll Bow and fired an Aqua arow as well. When Ribbita sped by she sent several aqua energy shurikens at Infernoman. Jasmine fired an Aqua pill from her Medic Cannon at the large spikey virus finaly deleting it.

"Inferno Arm!" Infernoman shouted as he raised his arms and sent a powerful red flame at the rangers who had just came to a complete stop.

"DUO CANNON!" They shouted as they combined their weapons and fired a blast that piereced through the fire, and slammed into Infernoman. But within seconds he nearly tripled in size.

"We need Duo Zord Power!" they shouted as they summoned there zords and formed the megazord.

"Lets try a Hockey Racket chip!" Lan said as he slotted in a Air Hock, Air Racket, and Double Point into the chip fuser and out popped a chip that showed a ping hockey puck in a racket. "Hockey Racket! Battlechip In! Fire!" Lan said as he slid the chip in and the Racket materialized in the hand of the megazord. It swung the racket and the puck flew at Infernoman slamming into him and knocking him down.

"Sorry kiddies, this is our job!" Tesla voice rang through the air and the Duo Tech Megazord stepped into view, in it's hands was a large sword.

"Tesla we are all rangers which means we are all supposed to fight against the demon navi's not just you three!" Lan shouted. He didn't notice that Infernoman had stood up and launched a meteor attack.

"Gyro Sabre, Full Power!" Charlie said as the small propelers in the hilt of the sword started to spin. The sabre was the properlers of the Gyrocopter Zord, that had overlaped and a handle, and hilt had materialize on. The tip of the sword was aslo generated from pure energy. Charlie swung down with the blade slicing Infernoman in half. The megazord turned and stuck a pose and the navi exploded.

"Shademan, your idea failed again!" Dr. Regal shouted

"What are you trying to say?" Shademan bellowed

"I am saying you are useless!" Dr. Regal shouted as he pulled out a sword and ran at Shademan, electricity started to build up and when he stabbed Shademan in the chest his data started to break up. With a quick retraction then swing Shademan was split in half and his data absorbed by a data sphere. "I am now taking over all aspects of our organization and I will be sure to let them know!" Dr. Regal shouted.

"Lan who did you get those from?" Maylu asked as they reached Lan's house.

"My dad made them after he found out that I was a ranger he started to work on them. He knew there were four rangers and three zords that is why I think he only made three bikes." Lan said.

"Your dad made the R- Speeder, and R-Sliders? That is awsome Lan, I knew he developed the Synchrochip but didn't know he was capable of making vehicles like that." Maylu said as she walked over to her house.


	23. Enter the Demonic Quartet!

Chapter 23

Enter the Demonic Quartet!

Lan, Maylu, Chaud, and Laika sat at the table in a Confrence room in Sci Lab. Yuuichirou and Mr. Famous stood near a display. "The four of you are the only members of cross fusion currently. We know of two other people capable of cross fusion but we do not know where they got their chips, or who they are." Yuuichirou said as he showed an image of CF Toadman and CF Meddy on the display.

"Dr. Hikari, to me it looks like the green one is Ribbita the reporter and her net navi Toadman." Chaud said looking at the image.

"Laika when did you get a Synchro Chip?" Lan asked staring at the net saver from Sharo.

"I got one last week, the dark chips started to circulate again and Mr. Famous gave me a Synchro Chip to help fight."Laika said.

"Anyways so we identifies one as Ribbita, and the other one?" Famous said ignoring what Laika had said.

"Jasmine!" Lan said bluntly.

"Okay so we know who they are but who gave them their chips, and what side are they on?"

"I believe they are on our side but I don't know of any one other than us and Dr. Wily with the ability to make Synchro chips." Chaud said.

"Okay so we can safely say the Synchro Chips are the products of Dr. Wily, but why?" Yuuichirou asked.

"He saw the power of the Demon Navi's and wanted to help in any way possible. There is no profit for an evil person if there is no world for them to take over!" Maylu spoke up for the first time since the meeting had started.

Four figures stood shrouded in darkness in Dr. Regal's new lair. "Shademan was an utter waste of my time. I have seized all control of this operation, Cosmoman, you will attack Sci Lab and annouce that I am now in controll and soon I will rule!" Regal shouted.

"Yes Master" the center figure said as he teleported into the net.

In the lobby of Sci Lab a yellow and black net navi appeared with a blue hola hoop floating around him. "I am Cosmoman of the Demon Quartet! Master Regal sent me to inform you lowly humans that he will rule in a very short time!" Cosmoman shouted as he started to fire his Cosmo Rings.

"Famous, Dimensional Area!" a voice shouted from outside the confrence room. Famous hit the button to launch a Dimensional Area around the building. "Synchro Chip In! Download!" a tall figure said as he slid the synchro chip into his yellow and grey PET 3.

"Say good bye Cosmoman!" the new member of cross fusion said as he stepped into the light. It was CF Thunderman, he was covered with grey bandages like a mummy, and his boots and gloves were orange. His head had a tall spike on top, star shaped sun glasses for a visor, and his bangs were that of Raoul. His chest had Thundermans shroud from when he was disguesed. "The names are Thunderman and Raoul, and you are going to wish you hadn't shown you ugly face, Thunder Wheel!" CF Thunderman shouted as electricity shot off of his shoulder pads and then started to spin into a circle and it shot up and flew over his head slamming into Cosmoman sending him through a wall.

The other Cross fusion members ran out of the room already cross fused. "Thundernan, and Raoul?" Lan asked in confusion.

"I was called in to help out against these odd navis, seems the rangers weren't enough help!" Raoul said as he blocked another of Cosmoman's attacks.

"Cosmo Ring!" Cosmoman shouted again as he fired several rings at the members of Cross Fusion.

"Duo Tech Blaster!" Three voices shouted as a powerful energy blast from a powerful weapon. Lan and the others stared at the direction the attack was fired, there stood Duo Crimson, Duo Yellow and Duo Purple, the Duo Tech Rangers. The weapon was the Napalm Blasters with the Mag Shockers on the sides, and the Gyro Blades were in front of it held by magnetic force.

"Sorry kids, but this is the job for rangers, not for wannabes!" Tesla shouted as Cosmoman fell to the ground and vanished.

"I want to tell Chaud, Laika, Mr.Famous, and Raoul what my dad knows. I want to tell them why I haven't been responding to half of my calls!" Lan shouted at Slur and Duo.

"Lan you know that your identities are top secret!" Duo said.

"So I think my fellow members of the Order of Cross Fusion deserve to know why I dissapear at times!" Lan shouted when the alarm went off.

"Two navi's are attacking Blaze Quest. The Duo Tech Rangers are already on there way, the four of you should go as well!" Slure said as they morphed and ran to the hanger.

"R- Speeder! Vehicle Chip In! Download!" Lan shouted summoning his and Maylu's cycle.

"R- Slider! Vehicle Chip In! Download!" Ribbita and Jasmine shouted as they slotted in their vehicle chips summoning their bikes.

"Slur we are ready!" Lan said and a teleportal appeared on the wall of the hanger, they sped towards it, and landed a block away from Blaze Quest.

"These are fast!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah so I guess teleportals are how the zords are sent to us!" Maylu said.

"Lets just focus on the navi's attacking Blaze Quest!" Lan said as they reached the building. A blue bird navi, and a navi with who had no legs, but instead was floating on a thunder cloud were busy attacking the building.

"Lan how much do you want to bet that they are working for Regal aswell? I have a feeling that Shademan was just a pawn, and Dr. Regal was the one in charge the entire time." Ribbita asked.

"Now isn't the time to bet!" Maylu shouted as the Duo Tech Ranger's showed up and formed their weapon.

"Sorry Rangers we don't plan on sticking around. Not this time that is!" the blue bird navi said as he noticed both sets of rangers arive. The two demon navi's instantly teleported away.

"Good job, Larkman, Cosmoman, Cloudman, and next time Blizzardman will be the one to cause trouble. But next time they will be in for a surprise!" Dr. Regal said to the four figures that stood before him.


	24. Blizzard of Destruction!

Chapter 24

Blizzard of Destruction!

The Duo Tech Megazord swung it's sword and sliced the gigantic big brute, and Tin Hawk in a single swing. "That makes thirty giant virus' for us in the past two days. I'd say Lan and the others probably gave up." Tesla said before the Duo Tech Megazord departed.

"Lan, don't let Tesla get to you! She is just trying to show off." Maylu said as they walked out of the school.

"I know but whenever we try to stop or giant virus she shows up and claims she did it all by her self, or with out us anyways!" Lan said staring at the ground.

"I know eventually she'll need our help and then she won't try to do it all by her self." Maylu said as they walked towards Sci Lab.

"I guess you are right... Maylu look over there, a Big Sword, and a Tin Hawk, I wonder what they are up to!" Lan said as he pointed to two virus around the corner.

"No clue but maybe we should cross fuse and take them out!" Maylu said as she pulled out the Rush Chip from her pocket.

"Mr. Famous, we need a Dimensional Area!" Lan whispered into his PET and got the usual reply. As soon as the Dimensional Area formed Lan and Maylu Cross fused, and Chaud, Raika, and Raoul met up with them a minute later. The five cross fused navi's stood staring at the large virus' that were attacking the buildings.

"Variable Sword! Battle Chip In!" Chaud shouted and CF Protoman raised the sword "Sonic Boom!" CF Protoman shouted as he swung the sword sending an energy wave at the Big Sword.

"Roll Arrow!"

"Charge Shot!"

"Search Gun!"

"Elec Wheel!" the other navi's unleashed their attacks at the Tin Hawk.

"These aren't normal Viruses Protoman said.

"Protoman's right these are abnormal viruses!" CF Thunderman said.

"Magnet Missile!"

"Gyro Blades!"

"Napalm!" three voices called out as a couple magnets, two propeller blades, and a couple napalm bombs flew at the Big Sword and deleted it.

"Who are you!" CF Protoman shouted staring at a wide hipped female in red that was obviously the leader.

"Tesla Magnets! What are you doing here!" CF Megaman and CF Roll shouted in unison staring at who they could only guess was an unholy fusion between Tesla and Magnetman.

"Hikari, Sakurai! Shouldn't you be at home doing your home work!" Tesla shouted.

"Ms. Tesla please calm down!" Magnetman said.

"We are Net Savers! We have a right to be here it is our job!" Lan shouted.

"I thought only you were a Net Saver Lan, I thought Maylu was just DUO PINK!" CF Magnetman laughed.

The other non ranger's turned and stared at Maylu "What is she talking about Maylu?" Chaud asked.

"I don't know but I think she is dellusional! ROLL ARROW!" CF Roll shouted as she fired her attack at Tesla.

Suddenly CF Meddy, and CF Toadman showed up and stood behind the others. "What's going on?" Jasmine asked when out of nowhere a snowman like navi on skies appeared an kicked two snow balls at the cross fused navis.

"Demon!" Roll, and Megaman shouted as the attack hit them.

Lan looked around, he had wanted to tell his fellow members of Cross Fusion that he was a ranger but until now he wasn't allowed to. Lan put his han on the emblem on his chest" Slur, Duo I have to do this!" he said as he pressed it " DUO BLUE!" Lan shouted as the energy erupted from his symbol and he now had his Cross Fusion outfit on.

"Lan, you're a..." Chaud started to stutter.

"Yes I am! Maylu, Jasmine, Ribbita lets do it!" Lan shouted as he looked at his team mates, they all put their morpher hands on their emblems as well.

"DUO PINK!" Maylu shouted

"DUO WHITE!" came Jasmines voice.

"DUO GREEN!" Ribbita shouted hesitently. The four Duo Rangers stood infront of the members of Cross Fusion.

"Chaud, Raoul, Raika would you back us up?" Lan asked.

"Yes we have no problem with that!" CF Thunderman shouted as he launched his Lightning attack at Blizzardman.

"Mega Yo- Yo!" Lan shouted summoning his weapon.

"Roll Bow!"

"Medic Cannon!"

"Toad Stars!" The other three summoned their weapons and they all started to attack Blizzardman. Tesla, Charlie, and Nenji stood there staring at the original four rangers.

"Thunder Clouds!" Cloudman shouted as he appeared out of nowwhere launching several clouds.

"Another one!" Lan shouted as he dodged the clouds.

"Cosmo Ring!" Cosmoman appeared again as he appeared and fired several blue rings at the CF Protoman, and CF Thunderman.

"Lark Cutter!" Larkman shouted as he appeared and started to fire several white birds at CF Searchman, Duo White, and Duo Green.

"Four of them! How Fun!" Tesla shouted. "Magnet Tech Power!" she shouted as she pressed her emblem and morphed from Cross Fusion to Ranger form.

"Gyro Tech Power!"

"Napalm Tech Power!" The other two shouted as they did the same. All three Duo Tech Rangers, and all four Duo Rangers started to unleashe all of their attacks.

Ten different attacks were launched at once all aimed at the group of four demon navis. When the attacks collided two of them decided to retreat, leaving Cloudman and Blizzardman to fight.

"Looks like we only have two deal with two!" Lan shouted.

"Yeah, DUO CANNON!" Maylu shouted as they brought their weapons togather.

"Duo Tech Blaster!" Tesla shouted as her group formed their special weapon.

"Fire!" the two groups shouted as they launched their attacks. Cloudman summoned several clouds around him and Blizzardman to protect them.

"I think we need to work togather Tesla!" Lan shouted.

"This is the only time!" Tesla replied as she tossed the Duo Tech Blaster into the air, and Lan tossed the Duo Cannon up as well. The Duo Tech Blaster Split in half and attached to the sides of the Duo Cannon and all 7 rangers caught it.

"DUO MAX CANNON!" all the rangers shouted as they charged up and preapared to fire the blast. When they fired the weapon a huge swirling blast slammed into Cloudman and Blizzardman ripping them in half.

Dr. Regal's face suddenly appeared out of nowhere and a light shot from his glass eye and not only enlarged the demons but merged them together. The fusion looked like Blizzardman wearing Cloudman's vest and sitting on his cloud.

The dimensional area was dissapated when the Demon's grew. "Slur we need Duo, and Duo Tech Zord Power Now!" Lan shouted and a hole appeared in the sky and 6 zords came rushing through it. They formed the Megazords and started to fight.

"You can not beat me, Stormman!" the odd fusion navi shouted as he fired several electric snow balls at the megazords. The attack collided with the two megazords and they instantly froze up.

"Tesla, lets teach them a lesson. can we work togather one more time?" Lan said through the com channel.

"I guess but lets not make a habbit of this!" Tesla said as the megazords seperated. The Rabbit Zord formed it's legs and the Mag Tank split open and lowered over the waist forming the waist shield. The Rush Zord reformed the chest and latched onto the rabbit and Magtank. Then the Napalm Tank split like the Mag tank and fomed a chest sheild. The Frog Zord attatched to one side of the Rush Zord, and Napalm Tank treds, forming the left arm. The Gyro Copter attached to the other side to form the left arm. The end of the Gyro Copter's tail folded under and formed the hand was revealed. The heads of the Rush Zord, and the Rabbit Zord formed the feet. The tails launched up like normal and formed the head, then the satelite dish attached to it as well making a kind of mane. The Napalm Tank's cannons rested on the back sticking up over the shoulders.

"DUO MAX formation complete!" The rangers shouted as the looked at each other in the joint cocpit.

"This is awsome!" Charlie called out looking at the specs of the combined megazord.

"Lets do it! DUO MAX SLICER!" Charlie shouted as he fired the blades of of his zord at the enemy.

"DUO MAX FIRE STORM!" Nenji shouted as he started to fire his cannons, and Ribbita fired her Melody Blaster. The three attacks collided with the fused navi before it had the chance to launch a second attack. The combined force of the attacks ripped Stormman in to tiny pieces, the megazord turned around and a classic explosion erupted from the parts of Stormman.


	25. Cosmic bird Pt 1

Star AJT 84- yes there was something up with Lan's father, he was secretly helping out.

As for Chaud, Pride, and Laika being rangers Pride will be a member of CF along with Dingo later in the series, along with possibly Barrel, Miyabi, and Yuriko would be towards the end of the series.

As for having other rangers show up and help I used the Digimon Frontier Characters instead of a nother Ranger team because well It is Anime based so using anime characters instead of live rangers makes sense.

There will be an added chapter at the end of the series that will state the changes between Power Rangers DUO and the non existant Sentai equivilant, and a preview for the next series

Chapter 25

Cosmic Bird Pt 1

"Lan, why didn't you tell us?" Chaud asked as Lan walked into the meeting room at Sci Lab.

"Because I was told I could not reveal that I was the blue ranger to anyone!" Lan said as he sat down. "But yesterday I had no choice but to morph inorder to stand up to the Demon Navis."

"Lan's telling the truth, I found out by following him after he ran off to fight a demon navi, then shortly later I became a ranger." Maylu said.

"I've known for about a month, ever since those odd creatures called digimon showed up. That was when I found out." Yuuichirou said as he walked in with Mr. Famous right behind him.

"So you've known for a month and kept quiet the entire time?" Mr. Famous asked.

"I created the R- Riders from them after spending an entire week watching tapes of their battles. Then I spent around two and a half weeks designing the R- Riders based completely on observations and guess work about how the morphers materialized chips. I knew the base of the morpher was the PET, by the simple fact that they had the navi insignias on their uniforms. Just like when in cross fusion. So I figured it used a synchro chip as a base, and then used synchro systems to use chips as weapons. It took me two and a half weeks of all nighters to design the three R-Riders." Yuuichirou said getting everyone's attention.

" So that is why some one like you was able to keep quite, you were helping them in secrecy!" Mr. Famous said in an amazed tone.

" I suspected somthing was odd also when Lan and Maylu kept coming to get their PET's check out when the normal cross fusion check up is once a month, they came once a week." Mr. Famous added. "I just didn't put two and two togather."

Suddenly the alarms when off and Cosmoman's face appeared on the screen along with Larkman's. Cosmoman was attacking a power plant, while Larkman was busy attacking the Ayano-Kouji Castle in Kingland!

"Dad, do you think you can contact Jasmine, and Ribbita and tell them that we need to go to Kingland imediately. Chaud, Raika, Raoul the three of you can try to fight Cosmoman right?" Lan said as he raised his morpher hand.

"Sure we have no problem with that. But what about those other three?" Chaud asked.

"They try and show off, take all the credit, they are just jerks!" Lan said as him and Maylu morphed and ran outside. Lan put the R-Speeder chip in and him and Malyu speed off down the road. "Slur we need a teleportal to Kingland imediately!" Lan shouted into his Morpher and a portal appeared in front for him and Malyu to go through.

Lan and Maylu came to a sudden stop as soon as they arrived in Kingland. Maylu and Lan aimed there busters and opened fire on Larkman.

"Lark Cutter!" Larkman shouted as he opened fire on the two rangers.

"Mega Yo-Yo!"

"Roll Bow!" The two attacked the demon navi.

"Medic Cannon! Para Pills!" A voice called out as seveal yellow pills flew at Larkman and exploded covering him in paralyzing band -aids.

"Toad Stars!" another voice called out and several lilly pads flew at Larkman causing massive dammage.

"Ribbita! Jasmine! You got the message!" Lan said as they ran up next to him.

"Sonic Boom!" CF Protoman shouted as he swung the Variable Sword at Cosmoman.

"Scope Gun!" CF Searchman shouted firing his sniper rifle at Cosmoman.

"Elec Wheel!" CF Thunderman shouted as he added his attack to the mix. The three attacks collided with Cosmoman who retaliated with a Cosmo Gate attack. Seveal Meteors rained from the sky at the members of Cross Fusion.

"Mag Ball!"

"Tornado Arm!"

"Napalm Blast!" The three Cross Fused Duo Tech rangers launched their attack from behind knocking Cosmoman over.

"Looks, like the Net Saver's need some help!" Tesla said as she jumped over Cosmoman and landed infront of CF Protoman.

"You know you are just a bunch of jerks!" Chaud said as they all took fighting stances and targeted Cosmoman, launching there strongest attacks.

"Cosmo Ring!" Cosmoman shouted as he fired several blue rings at the cross fused navis. The attack hit and knocked them into a nearby wall.

"Duo Cannon!" The Duo Rangers shouted as they fired their weapon at Larkman. Larkman screamed in pain as the blast ripped a hole in his chest. Suddenly a Tin Hawk, and some Fishies appeard to protect him. One of the fishies flew into Larkman and filled in the hole in Larkman's chest.

"You kids can't stop me, second greatest of Regal's Demon Quartet!" Larkman laughed. "Lark Form!" He shouted as he turned into a giant lark and flew straight at the Rangers.

"That hurt!" Lan shouted as he slowly got up.

"Lan we can't beat him right know!" Maylu said clutching her arm.

"He is just too strong right know!" Jasmine said laying on the ground clutching her leg.

"We need the others to help fight him!" Ribbita said holding her stomache.

"Then lets retreat temporarily!" Lan said as they teleported away.

"Cosmo Prison!" Cosmoman shouted as a blanked of black covered him and tons of meteors shot straight at the cross fused navis, terminating all of their cross fusion. Tesla's arm was gushing blood, Nenji's leg was bleeding severely, and Charlie's side was bleeding. Chaud, Raika, and Raoul had the least amount of injuries, they were all bruised pretty badly though.

"Tesla we all need to retreat. It is for strategic reasons." Chaud said as he helped lift Telsa up.

"Right! Charlie, Nenji! The two of you need to grab one of the other weaklings so we can get them out of here!" Tesla said and Charlie, grabbed Raika, while Nenji helped Raoul.

"Dad, those two are just two powerful!" Lan said as soon as his dad was done performing a scan on him.

"I'll work on something but it might take a while." Yuuichrou said as he motioned Mr. Famous to follow him as he left the room.

To Be Continued...


	26. Cosmic bird Pt 2

Chapter 26

Cosmic bird Pt2!

"Lan, we need to come up with a plan to handle the demons when they show up." Maylu said as she sat down on Lan's couch.

"My dad will figure something out." Lan said as he sat next to Maylu.

"Aup!" Rush barked as he jumped out of a hole in the floor.

"Lan, you dad said it might take some time. That means the next time they attack it might not be ready!" Maylu said staring down at the floor.

"Lan, Maylu! Did you know my castle was just attacked?" Yai shouted as she waltzed into Lan's hous.

"Yai, what are you doing here?" Lan asked.

"I just left in my secret rocket because my castle was attacked by an odd navi!"

"Oh, you mean a Demon navi! Of course me and Maylu heard something like that." Lan said as he scratched his head. It had been almost a full day since they were beat in Kingland. No trouble had risen but they new the remaining members of the Quartet was plotting something.

"Lan, I think you and Maylu should come to Sci Lab immediately, me and you dad just finished the big project!" Mr. Famous' voice echoed from Lan's PET.

"Sorry Yai, we have to go!" Lan said as he and Maylu ran out of the house with rush right behind them.

"Lan, Maylu, and Rush, I see all three of you are here." Mr. Famous said as he closed and locked the door after they entered Yuuichirou's Lab.

"Lan, I have a program chip for the Blue Ranger, it should be very useful. Please morph so we can test it out!" Yuuichirou said and Lan quickly morphed morphed. "Lan, try this chip." Yuuichirou said as he handed lan an odd looking chip.

Lan put the chip into his Morpher and suddenly his boots and gloves turned orange and red with a flame design where they met his uniform. The area around Megaman's emblem was also recieved a flame pattern, and the area around his visor.

"That is Duo Blue, Inferno Mode! You should now have some fire based weapons which should help out greatly. That is should now be programmed into your morpher so when ever you say INFERNO MODE it should activate. You should have some special weapons in that mode as well." Mr. Famous said smiling.

"But that chip has another use, it is a Battlelizer chip. That means it's primary use is to activate the Battlelizer." Yuuichirou said.

"Battlelizer!" Lan shouted and a blue chestplate with small wing like shoulder pads appeared on his chest. His feet recieved tallon like armor, and a pair of talon like armor appeared on his gloves as well.

"That is the primary mode known as Beat Mode. There are two other modes for the Battlizer, this mode is for both attacking an defending. There are two other modes as well, one that is for speed defence, and the other is for attacking and speed." Mr. Famous said.

"So what are the other two?" Lan asked.

"The down side to the battlelizer is it can only be activated from Inferno mode. The second Battlizer mode can be activated easily, with out any outside influence, but the final mode needs some out side help, but your visor should be able to tell you all of the statistics." Yuuichirou said as the alarm suddenly sounded.

"Larkman is attacking Blaze Quest, Lan you and Maylu need to go now, the Beat Mode is all you need right now!" Mr. Famous said as Maylu morphed. They opened a window and Maylu climbed out, then Lan climbed out and a pair of full sized wings grew from the back of the armor. He grabbed Maylu with his feet talons, and took flight. They flew as fast as possible to Blaze Quest where the Duo ranger's were busy fighting Larkman.

"Beat Buster!" Lan shouted after setting Maylu down. His talons covered his hands and as he flew up his visor showed a pair of cross hairs that locked onto Larkman. His claws started to glow and he unleashed a series of small buster shots from his claws. Every shot hit its mark and ripped one of Larkman's wings off.

"Lark Cutter!" Larkman shouted as he oppened fire on Lan.

"Beat Shield!" Lan shouted and the chestplate started to glow, suddenly two small wings like his shoulder pads appeared infront of him and connected to form a shield.

"Comoman are you going to help Larkman?" Regal shouted

"No, why should I?"

"Because that blue ranger is serving him his own wings for dinner, on a silver plater!" Regal shouted and Cosmoman teleported to the battlefield.

"That hurt kid!" Larkman shouted as his attack was sent back at him and took of his othe wing. Cosmoman appeared behind Lan and hit him upside the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Lan, are you alright?" Maylu asked as she ran over to him.

"Yeah, Cosmoman just snuck up on me." Lan said as he stood up and disengaged his Battlelizer. "I doubt I need that right now."

"Cosmo..."

"Duo Tech BLASTER1" Three voices called out as they fired their weapon at Cosmoman's back.

"Good one!" Maylu shouted as Cosmoman hit the ground.

"Maylu step back I need to try this mode out." Lan said as he took a fighting stance.

"Inferno Striker!" Lan shouted as two arm blades appeared on his arms, and a some rollerblades appeared on his boots. Lan rushed at Cosmoman, and lifted his arms into the air before bringing them down and slicing Cosmoman into four pieces. Lan then turned and struck Larkman with the same attack. When Lan turned an explosion engulfed the two demon navi's and then Regal's face appeared and swallowed them up.

"Did they get away?" Tesla asked.

"Probably but next time we see them they will be a single navi, Lan caused to much damage for them to be fully restored anytime soon." Jasmine said staring at Lan.

"Yet again Lan pulls through with a new device Slur. I seriously want to know where they are coming from." Duo shouted at his assistant.

"Duo, I have no clue where Lan is getting his gadgets, first the R-Riders then the new weapons, and armors, along with new colorscheme for his uniform. I wonder if the next thing he shows will be a new zord!" Slur said looking upset at the fact that she had no clue where Lan was getting all this new stuff.

"Thanks for the help Dad, I don't think we would of stood much chance against those two with out the Beat Modes' wings, or the Inferno Striker." Lan said as he hugged his dad, who had just got home.

"No problem Lan, me and Mr. Famous are going ot keep helping you as long as you absolutely need the help. Plus now that Mr. Famous, Chaud, Raika, and Raoul all know your secret we can develope stuff even quicker." Yuuichirou said before Lan went into his room to finish his home work and go to bed.


	27. Cosmic Finnalle?

Chapter 27

Cosmic Finalle?

"Lan, just because you have another new toy doesn't mean that you are better than us!" Tesla shouted at Lan as he stepped out of Sci Lab.

"Tesla, I have a new weapon, not a new toy, and for your information if I am not trying to compete with you!" Lan shouted as he walked pass her.

Lan walked down a road and turned the corner to notice what was obviously an incomplete fusion of Cosmoman, and Larkman. Lan ducked into an alleyway and contacted the others before raising his morpher. "DUO BLUE, INFERNO MODE!" he shouted as he morphed into his new outfit. "Inferno Slicer!" Lan shouted as he tossed a odd weapon at the fusion that spun wildly and was simply knocked away by the odd fusion.

"Lan Hikari, I was told to be especially careful with you. Just to be nice, my name is Cosark, the ultimate net navi!" Cosark said as he summoned some Met Fire, and Fishey viruses.

"Inferno Striker!" Lan said as he picked up the odd weapon and it attached to his arms forming his Striker weapon. "So the Slicer was ineffective against you ohwell!" Lan said as he dashed forward to slice Cosark and was sent flying by a Cosmic Shooter.

"Stone birds, doesn't seem to tough. But looks were definately decieving." Lan said clutching his side. "Battelizer Chip In! BEAT MODE!" Lan shouted as he slotted in the chip and his battlelizer appeared. He lept into the air after his wings sprouted and flew up to the top of the nearest building. "Beat Flap!" Lan shouted as he started to flap his wings and sent flying several metal feathers at Cosark.

"Fool, Cosmic Storm!" Cosark shouted as he sent several spheres flying at Lan, they opened up and fired birds at Lan knocking him into a wall.

"Tough even in this mode, I just need a little more power. "Lan muttered and an image appeared on his visor of a cat."Battlelizer mode 2, engage!" Lan shouted as his armor started to glow green and change. A tail sprouted form his waist, his gloves and boots changed from talons to claws. His chestplate lost the little wings and turned solid green. His helmet gained a cat like appearance to it, ears poped up from it, the mouth area took the form of a cat's mouth. "Tango Mode!" Lan shouted as soon as the transformation was complete.

"What the, another change? No matter what you look like we will crush you!" Cosark shouted as he signaled his army of viruses to attack.

Lan was easily capable of dodging all of the attacks and his claws ripped into all of the viruses in a matter of minutes. Lan looked around him, it took him less than a minute to destroy about 50 viruses. Lan turned his attention towards Cosark, "It is your turn! Tango SLASH!" Lan shouted as he darted at the fused navi with incredible speed and extended his claws. Cosark screamed in pain when his arm, and leg was ripped off.

Maylu, Jasmine, and Ribbita were eating lunch as they recieved the message from Lan. "We have work to do. Where is Rush though?" Maylu said as she sent Roll to find Rush. "You to can go ahead."

"Lan, can hold his, own. Plus we can guareentee that the others want to show him up and take all the credit, so they'll be there first anyways." Ribbita said as she called into her work and said she'd be late. "Well as soon as you get Rush we can go."

"Got him!" Maylu said as soon as Roll returned to her PET, and Rush jumped out of one of his holes.

"Tesla, Nenji, lets go. We have a navi to stopp. This one is a fusion according to Lan." Charlie said as he turned threw open the door into his house. "I don't know why you or Nenji insist on staying here, But we have to go."

"Charlie, calm down. Little Lan can handle himself, after all he always has some sort of new toy to try out." Tesla barked as she continued to pile ice cream into her mouth.

"Tesla, why are you eating MY ice cream?" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie, you should really clean your bathroom, there is burn marks all over." Nenji said as he walked out of the bathroom holding two large fireworks that had obviously just been fired off.

"Nenji, why are you lighting fireworks in my bathroom?" Charlie shouted as he looked in and noticed all the burn marks.

"You won't let me light them any where else!" Nenji whined.

"How could you?" Cosark stuttered as he fell to the ground, Jasmine, Ribbita, Tesla, Charlie, and Nenji had just arrived to help when they noticed the badly damaged form of Cosark on the ground.

"That was the Tango Slash, the perfect combination of strength and speed." Lan said as he took a victory pose.

"Recover 300!" Cosark shouted and his limbs regenerated.

"Dang, ohwell!" Lan said as he took his position with the other rangers. "Lets get him."

"Duo canon?" Maylu asked.

"Naw, our basic weapons, and my Battlelizer should do the trick." Lan said as they all summoned their weapons and the claws extended over his hands. "Tango Whip!" Lan shouted as his tail started to whip around. Lan dashed forward with the rangers giving support fire. Lan kicked off of Cosark and his tail wrapped around Cosark and flipped him. Then the tail detatched and formed a whip in his hand. Lan grabbed the whip that was already holding Cosark and started to toss him about as the others attacked him.

Lan tossed the whip in the air and it turned back into the tail. He then lunged at Cosark "Tango Buster!" Lan shouted as the claws started to glow and tons of little blasts where fired from them much like the Beat Buster, but at a much faster rate, with more power behind it as well. This mode was obviously designed for speed and power.

"Sorry kids but I feel like having a GROWTH SPURT!" Cosark laughed as the Tango Buster shots hit him and Regal's face appeared to make him grow.

"DUO MAX MEGAZORD!" Lan and Tesla glanced at each other and shouted in unison. The zords were summoned and as soon as everyone were in them they started to change. The Duo Max Megazord stared at Cosark and took a fighting position. when Lan summoned his Rush Zord he reverted to Inferno mode as he jumped in.

"Lan, what should we use?" Tesla asked for the first time.

"Duo Max Slicer, plus the Duo Max Fire Storm, and for good measures the Sonic Blast from the Toad Zord." Lan suggested as he but his hands on a central control system. The Duo Max's set up was Tesla in the back center, with Charlie on the right, and Nenji on the left. In the front was Ribbita on the Left, Maylu in the Center, and Jasmine on the Right. Lan's seat was the very center of the cockpit where a single seat and control panel stood.

"Okay, you heard that guys!" Tesla said glancing at the three that controlled the mentioned weapons.

"DUO MAX SLICER!" Charlie shouted.

"Duo MaxFire Storm." Nenji said calmly.

"Sonic Blaster!" Ribbita called out. The three of them had their attacks fully charged, and ready to fire. Lan sat his hands on two small sensors.

"FIRE!" Lan shouted and they unleashed the attacks.

Cosark had no real time to react when he grew, they summoned and formed their megazord, along with launching an attack before he could think of which attack of his to use.

"Cosmic CUTTER!" Cosark shouted as he fired tons of large stone birds that knocked away the propeller, damaged the sonic blaster, and caused the bombs to go off to soon, sending the megazord back into a building.

"Any more idea's Lan?" Maylu asked.

"Yes one, but we need the inferno power!" Lan said as he scanned everything his suit would tell him. "My Inferno mode will allow me to channel power directly into the DUO MAX, which will allow us to react with an attack he's never seen before, the Inferno STORM."Lan said as the sensors on his control pad lit up and he stuck his hands on them. "Inferno Power!" Lan shouted as all systems automatically switched over to his control. "Inferno STORM!" Lan shouted as the heads on the feet opend up, the Toad zord's mouth opend, the right fist opened, the head had also started to glow along with the shoulder cannons. the red glow almost covered the entire megazord as Lan took aim with his helmet. "Locked!" he said as the cross hairs targeted Cosark who had just fired another Cosmic Cutter. "INFERNO STORM FIRE!" Lan shouted as red flames, and lasers fired from the eyes, shoulder cannons, right fist, the mouth of the toad zord, and the mouths of the feet. The attacks had pin pointed Cosark and all of them slammed into him vaporizing his data.

When the attack seized, Lan was laying unconcious on the floor of the cockpit. He hadn't realized how much power of the Duo Max had already been used, so inorder to activate the attack it took more of his energy then his visor said.

"What happened?" Lan asked as he woke up to see his dad sitting on his bed, with Maylu at his desk, and his mom in the doorway.

"We won thanks to you, but you expended alot of energy, it started to downgrade you to DUO blue, then that ran out of energy and eventualy you just blacked out." Maylu said.

"You are alright, we ran some scans on you at Sci Lab, then bought you home." Yuuichirou said.

"Thanks dad." Lan said before yawning and falling asleep.

"So, Cosark was defeated, ohwell, I have others." Dr. Regal said as he looked through computer images of navis. "Brightman, and Fridgeman should do the trick." Dr. Regal said as he hit a couple buttons and they appeared at his feet.

"Check it out! What do you request of us Master Regal?" Brightman asked looking at Dr. Regal who sat sternly in his chair.


	28. The Light of Cross Fusion!

Chapter 28

The Light of Cross Fusion!

"Lan, wake up!" Ms. Mari Shouted at Lan who was sleeping in the middle of a lesson.

"Huh, who is it now? Where are they?" Lan said as he woke up and everyone in the class started to stare at him.

"Lan, we are still in class!" Maylu said and Lan calmed down.

"Check it out! Bright Beam!" Brightman shouted as he fired his attack at a small store. "Brightman is in the house, Check It Out!" Brightman laughed as he fired brightbeams throughout the store. The clerks ran out screaming as did everyone else in the store. One of the customers however stood her ground.

"Brightman, you are under arrest!" she shouted.

"Who are you to think you can arrest me?" Brightman asked turning his attention to the only person left in the store.

"I am a member of Cross Fusion!" she said pulling a Synchro Chip out of her pocket.

"One person can not stop me, even with Cross Fusion!" Brightman laughed.

"Then maybe you should Check This Out! There are two of us and only one of you!" another female shouted from the doorway of the store.

"Who are you?" Brightman asked when a Dimensional Area suddenly appeared.

"Synchro Chip! Slotto In! Cross Fusion!" the two figures shouted as they cross fused. When the light faded from around their bodies CF Knightman, and CF Spikeman stood infront and behind Brightman respectively.

"Spike Shooter!" CF Spikeman shouted as she fired several spikes from her hands at Brightman.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!" CF Knightman shouted swinging the large wrecking ball at Brightman, the attacks collided with him.

"Ice Cube!" Fridgeman shouted as he sent a giant ice cube through the door of a video store.

"Don't even think of moving!" two voices called out to the fat Net Navi.

"Why would I listen to you guys?" Fridgeman asked.

"Because you are no match for us!" one of the voices said.

"Cold Breath!" Fridgeman shouted as he opened his chest and a gush of cold wind shot out of it.

"Synchro Chip! Slotto In! Cross Fusion!" the two figures shouted as soon as a dimensional area formed. When the light died down CF Tomahawkman and CF Shadowman stood staring down Fridgeman.

"Ice Cubes!" Fridgeman shouted as he fired three ice cubes at his opponents.

"Tomahawk Rolling!" CF Tomahawk shouted as he lept into the air and started to roll as he flew at Fridgeman.

"Shadow Blade!" CF Shadowman said as he unsheathed one of his swords and attacked Fridgeman.

"Lan, two demon navi's are attacking, Princess Pride, Ms.Yuri, DIngo, and Dusk are holding their own but who knows how long they will last." Famous' voice came from Lan's PET.

"Right Mr. Famous, me and Maylu will head there as soon as we can." Lan said and he terminated the connection before Famous could get after him.

The bell for recess had just rang, Lan and Maylu were running down the road as the raised their PET's and turned them into the Morphers. "DUO BLUE Inferno Mode!"

"DUO PINK!" They morphed and split up, Lan ran towards the video store, and Maylu ran to help Ms. Yuri and Princess Pride.

"Inferno Slicer!" Lan shouted as he sent his weapon flying at Fridgeman, it sliced seveal Icecubes in half and knocked Fridgeman into a wall before returning to him.

"Duo Blue?" Dingo asked staring at Lan.

"Inferno Mode to be precise!" Lan said as he caught his weapon.

"You can just in time, his attacks were beinging to wear us down." Dusk said before leaping to attack Fridgeman agian, this time Fridgeman's Cold Breath attack froze him in a block of Ice, before he turned and froze CF Tomahawkman as well.

"Sorry Fridgeman, Inferno Striker!" Lan said as the Slicer broke apart and fromed his Striker weapon. Lan shot forward with incredible speed, raised the Striker's arm blades, which had just erupted in flames, and sliced Fridgeman in half. Lan then turned his attention towards the two frozen members of Cross Fusion. Lan raised his blades after they erupted in flame and melted the ice.

"Roll Bow!" Maylu shouted as she fired an arrow into Brightman's back. "Sorry Brightman, but your time is up!" Maylu shouted as she fired several more arrows into the demon's back causing him to collapse. The two member's of Cross Fusion stood there grateful for Maylu's timely arrival. Suddenly Bright man grew to gigantic proportions.

"Slur, send the Duo Tech rangers, and the Duo Tech Megazord imediately!" Maylu said into her morpher. As soon as she called she noticed the three Duo Tech Zords heading her way. She then teleported to Lan's current location to try and help him out.

Fridgeman had just enlarged as well. The Duo Megazord had already formed and Maylu jumped in. "Sorry for taking so long. I had a demon to deal with." Maylu said as she sat down.

"No problem Maylu, your here and that is all that matters right now." Jasmine said as Fridgeman jumped up and used his cold press attack.

"Melody Blaster!" Ribbita shouted as she fired an attack. "And Shock Whip!" Ribbita said as the whip appeared. The sonic blast knocked Fridgeman away, and the Shock Whip started to slam into Fridgeman.

"Gyro Saber, Full Power!" Charlie called out as the Duo Tech Megazord swung it's sword down slicing off both of Brightman's cords.

"Tank Cannon's Fire!" Nenji shouted as the cannon's on the arms of the megazord fired at Brightman, they collided with his arms taking them off.

"Bright Beam!" Brightman shouted shooting bright green beams out of his eyes. The beams collided with the Duo tech causing it to fall back into the nearest building.

"Mag Blast!" Tesla shouted as the Duo Tech started to get up and Brightman was gloating. the head swung around and the energy started to build up in the helmet, then a large magnetic blast shot from the antana, colliding with Brightman and instantly deleting him.

"Rabbit Cutter!" Jasmine shouted as the Rabbit head glove moved in and started to rappidly cut at Fridgeman.

"Rush CANNON FIRE!" Lan and Maylu shouted as the Cannon suddenly started to build up energy and a blast fired at Fridgeman at point blank range, completely destroying his body.

"They failed me, how could they fail?" Regal shouted as two more orbs appeared in his chest. "I think I need some bigger, stronger, smarter navi's the next time." Regal said as he started to browse through a navi database, a good deal of the images were already crossed out and their orbs resided inside Dr. Regal's chest. "Only a few left until I have no choice but to use them."

"Lan, why are you and Maylu late for class?" Ms. Mari asked as Lan and Maylu walked into the classroom exhausted.

"Would you believe that we just got done stoping more damage from being done to the city?" Lan asked as he scratched his head.

"Ms. Mari, they were with me." Ms. Yuri said as she walked in behind them. "They were helping me and Princess Pride stop some bad navi's from completely destroying a store."

"Yuri?" Ms. Mari asked as she stared at her sister.

"In the flesh sister."


	29. Flashing, a New Mode?

Chapter 29

Flashing, a New Mode?

"Yuriko, what were you doing with Lan?" Ms. Mari asked her sister.

"I was on an assignment, Mr. Famous called up Lan and Maylu and had them come to help. Lan was actually helping a ninja assassain, and it was Maylu that was helping me and the princess but I didn't think you wanted the details in class." Yuriko said as to her sister.

"Why was Lan helping an assasain?" Ms. Mari asked.

"Well, Dusk is an assasain, along with the operator of Shadowman, and a member of the Order of Cross Fusion." Yuriko said and her sister triped over her own feet upon hearing that.

"So you mean you can?"

"Yes me and Spikeman can Cross Fuse." Yuriko said as they walked by Maha Ichiban and Lan just happened to walk outside, walking right into them.

"Ms. Mari, Ms. Yuri sorry!" Lan said when he realized who he bumped into.

"Lan, I don't like being called Ms. Yuri, my name is Yuriko, and please remind Mr. Famous of that as well." Yuriko said smiling at Lan.

"You know I don't think Mr. Famous likes the Mr. part." Lan said as he waved by to his teacher and skated of towards Sci Lab. When he was suddenly teleported to the Command Comet. "Oh hi Slur, Duo." Lan said realizing where he was.

"Lan why have you and everyone else avoided comming to the Comet at all costs?" Duo asked looking at all the rangers.

"Well you see, we have had work to do for school, plus I have to do stuff as a Net Saver." Lan said scratching his head.

"That is no excuse! You have all of these new abilities, me and Slur would like to know where they came from!" Duo barked.

"Well I don't think I can tell you!" Lan shouted before teleporting himself back to earth.

"Neon Lights!" Demon Flashman shouted as he fired his attack at the Elec Tower.

"Inferno Striker!" Lan shouted as he speed towards the Demon Navi and sliced at him. However Flashman blocked the attack with his wrist guards.

"Flash Lights!" Flashman shouted as he summoned two light bulbs that started to flash.

"Battlelizer Chip In! Beat Mode!" Lan shouted as he quickly slotted in the Battlelizer chip and activated the Beat Mode. He lept in the air at the exact moment the lights would of exploded and paralyzed him. "Beat Flap!" Lan shouted as his wings started to flap, sending feathers flying at Flashman.

Flashman quickly started to dodge these feathers. "I guess I need to try Tango Mode!" Lan shouted and his Battlelizer started to glow green and it shifted to Tango Mode.

"Flash Shocker!" Flashman shouted as he slamed his fist into the ground sending electricity across the ground stunning Lan. "Neon Lights!"

After Lan was hit by the Neon Lights he fell back panting. He raised his morpher and returned to Inferno Mode, summoning his weapon as well. "Inferno Slicer!" Lan shouted fireing the blade at Flashman, breaking his guards.

"Neon Lights!" Lan again was not able to dodge the electric attack.

"Lan!" Maylu shouted as her, and the other Duo Rangers ran up to him. "Tesla and the others won't be here because Dr. Regal sent another navi for them to fight." Maylu said helping Lan up.

"Fast Forward!" Demon Videoman shouted as he started to dodge the attacks of the Duo Tech Rangers easily. "GO DUO TECH RANGERS!" Videoman suddenly shouted as he fired three projections of Duo Crimson, Duo Yellow, and Duo Purple. "Attack my rangers!"

"Not copies of us!" Tesla complained as she fired he Mag shockers at one of he copies, who did the same.

"Yeah they like to imitate us." Nenji said as he was being ganged up on by the three copies of himself.

"Malyu I have an idea!" Lan said as an image of Rush Flashed in his helmet.

"What?"

"Can I borrow Rush? I'll let you use my striker!" Lan said as he noticed that next to Rush's image was the words _Rush Mode, Battlelizer. _

"What do you mean?"

"Just raise your morpher and aim it at mine." Lan said as he tossed the Inferno Slicer into the air.

"Ok." Maylu said as she did as Lan said.

"Battlelizer Rush Mode!" Lan shouted as a beam of gold light shot from Maylu's morpher to Lan's. His boots were covered in red armor, as were his gloves. Then pink flames appeared so they would be visable under the red armor that had covered the original red and orange ones, above his boots and gloves. A red chest plate appeared on him with what looked like Roll's emblem but was a red heart with a black background. A pair of jetpack boosters appeared on his back, and his helmet took on a distinctly canine appearance. His helmet became covered by a smaller version of his zord's head.

Maylu cuaght the Inferno Slicer barely and it instantly transformed into Strikermode. She looked at the arm blades, and skates that she now had on, then stared down Flashman.

"Rush Buster!" Lan shouted as he raised his hand to try out his new buster, it was as fast as the Tango Buster, but as strong as his Duo Buster.

"Neon Lights!" Flashman shouted again, fireing lights at Maylu and Lan.

"Rush Router!" Lan shouted as he touched the ground causing the lights to fall under into one, and the shot out behind Flashman from another.

"Inferno Striker?" Maylu shouted unsure of herself, she shot forward and the Striker blades caught on fire and she slashed Flashman in half. However instead of growing larger he vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Inferno Striker returned to Slicer mode and vanished. Light shot from the chestplate of the Battlelizer and turned back into Maylu's morpher. "Maylu, Jasmine, Ribbita. Lets go help Tesla and the others."

Lan and Maylu stood atop a building watching Videoman and the others fight. Jasmine and Ribbita were standing on the building across from them. "Maylu I think I should use Rush mode once more." Lan said as he raised his morpher to accept the energy. Maylu nodded and the light shot from hers to his.

"Rush Burner!" Lan shouted as the jet pack boosters ignited and Lan shot down the side of the building with his armor building up heat. He slammed directly into Videoman crushing the projector and destroying the projections.

Maylu and the other two jumped down and landed at the base of the buildings they were on. "Roll Bow!"

"Toad Stars!"

"Medic Cannon!" They shouted summoning their weapons. Lan had reverted to Inferno Mode and summoned the Slicer.

"Maylu, Lets try a new formation!" Lan shouted.

"Right!" Maylu said as she tossed her bow into the air and the others followed. Lan tossed the slicer up and it attached to the under side of the medic cannon, and folded out to form what looked like another bow, with the rest forming as normal. The skates attached to the sides of the cannon with the wheels outward.

"Inferno Cannon!" They said in unison when they formed the weapon and fired it at Videoman. However when they pulled the trigger and the blast was fired Flashman suddenly appeared and was completely disentigrated.

"Lan, may we help?" Tesl asked holding the Duo Tech Blaster.

"Why not!" Lan shouted as he tossed the Inferno Cannon into the air. The Duo Tech Blaster split and attached to th sides of the Inferno cannon, after the skates detatched and the reattached to the top of the Cannon with the wheels pointed towards the sky, diaganally away from each other. "Inferno Max Cannon!" They all shouted as they stood behind lan and he pulled the trigger, causing the energy to build up, when it fired the blast collided with Videoman causing him to burst into flames.

"Time for them to grow as one! The supreme navi, Vashman!" Dr. Regal shouted as he hit a button on his chair. His face appeared on the battle field, then Flashman, and Videoman merged and grew.

"I am Vashman!" The merged navi shouted as he went to step on the rangers. Vashman, had Flashman's wrist guards, and boots but Videoman's color scheme. His projector had Flashman's bulb in the center of the top of the projector.

"DUO MAX MEGAZORD!" The rangers shouted as they summoned their zords and combined them.

"Lan, how about a similar stategy to last time? Tesla asked.

"Duo Max Slicer, Duo Max Fire Storm, and Inferno Power?" Lan questioned.

"Lets try to avoid you blacking out, I have a feeling you've probably reached your limits, as far as Inferno Power is concerned." Maylu said.

"Actually if we do it all at once then we can avoid that." Lan said as he put his hands on the console.

"Duo Max Slicer!"

"Duo Max Fire Storm!"

"Inferno Storm!" Charlie, Nenji, and Lan shouted respectively. The propeller started to spin at incredible speeds and then fired at Vashman, the shoulder cannons started to fire rapidly, and then everything started to glow red and lasers and flames shot forth. When the attack died down Lan was still in his ranger form, but was out of energy. When the smoke cleared there were two orbs of light that flew off. However Half a building was destroyed, but luckily no one was hurt.

"We did it, and Lan is still standing." Charlie laughed.

Yuriko and Ms. Mari walked together to Ms. Mari's apartment building which unfortunately was the one that the fight between the Duo Max, and Vashman. "Sister, I have a question, where are you going to stay if your apartment is completely destroyed." Yuriko asked.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" Ms. Mari asked staring up at her apartment complex.

"Um, well I have a small place, not that great but until they fix your's you are more than welcome to stay." Yuriko said.

"Thanks." Ms. Mari said hugging her sister as they set off towards Yuriko's apartment.


	30. Return of the Dead?

Chapter 30

Return of the Dead?

"Lan wake up! Why do you always have to sleep during Ms. Mari's important lectures?" Maylu shouted into Lan's ear, waking him up.

"What? Sorry!"

"I mean normally I expect it of you but we are the ones responsible for this announcement after all." Malyu whispered.

"What?"

"We are the ones who helped destroy half of a building, that just happened to contain Ms. Mari's apartment in it with a giant robot." Maylu whispered getting a bit angry at Lan.

"Sorry." Lan said quitely.

"As I was saying, I might be late for school, every once in a while but that is only because my apartment was completely destroyed by some powerful atttack. But until it is repaired, Maylu will be responsible for roll call at the normal start of school if I am not here." Ms. Mari said to the class.

"Duo, do you have any idea where Lan gets this stuff?" Slur asked.

"Actually I do, there is only two people I can think of that would be capable of creating the gadgets of his." Duo said.

"Who?"

"Dr. Albert Wily, or Dr. Yuuichirou Hikari!" Duo said calmly. "And I have a feeling that it was Dr. Hikari that made them, after all Dr. Hikari is his dad." Duo added.

"So his dad has been helping them out?"

"I beleive so."

"Lan, I think that your Battlelizer won't be functional much longer. The navis you've been fighting with it, gave it a good beating." Yuuichirou said as he ran a diagnosis on the Battlelizer chip.

"So does that mean it will break soon?" Lan asked.

"That is exactly what it means." Yuuichirou said when the alarm sounded and Lan looked up to see some Nosey viruses, and none other than Vineman causing trouble.

"We destroyed Plantman already? What is going on?" Lan asked confused.

"No time to wonder!" Maylu shouted as she ran into the room. "We need to go imediately, the R- Speeder should get us there in time to stop him from doing to much damage!" Maylu said as she morphed.

"Duo Blue Inferno Mode!" Lan shouted as he morphed he then grabbed the vehicle chip off of the control panel and ran out side. He slotted it in and the R- Speeder apeared in front of him and Maylu.

"Pyro Blasters, Fire!" Lan shouted as he speed around the corner after slotting a fire chip into the elem blaster slot.

"We all think a like don't we Lan?" Jasmine asked as she speed around another corner firing her R-Slider's pyro blasters, and so was Ribita who can from a third direction.

"Maylu, Fire!" Lan shouted as he noticed Maylu had summoned her bow, and had some how figured out how to keep the cycle under control, and hold her bow properly. She pulled back, and fired several arrows at the Plantman. Tesla, Charlie, and Nenji had just arrived and started to take out the Nosey viruses.

"Napalm Blasters!" Nenji shouted summoning his weapon, and they attached to his arms as he fired rapidly, as a giant Nosey appeared. Tesla and Charlie were using their weapons to take out the smaller Nosey's.

"Lan, now!" Maylu shouted, Lan's cycle suddenly stopped as Lan lept up and he summoned his Inferno Striker. Lan sped straight at the giant Nosey and sliced it in half. With in minutes only Plantman was left. The rangers stood ready to battle with Plantman. They all had their weapons aimed at him, and Lan was in position to jet foward and attack.

"Yellow Flowers!" Plantman shouted as he summoned several flowers that exploded. The polen somehow luckily didn't penetrate their helmets so they weren't affected. "Thorn, shooter!" Plantman shouted as he fired his thorns from his vines at the rangers, hitting all but Lan and Maylu.

"Inferno Stiker!" Lan shouted shooting forward to slice Plantman up only to be caught by some vines and tossed across the street.

"Well if my Striker won't work than it is time for the Battlelizer!" Lan shouted as he disengaged the striker and slotted in the Battlelizer chip. "Beat Mode!" Lan shouted ingageing the first mode. He flew up and then flew straight at Plantman. " Beat Flap!" Lan shouted as he started to flap his wings causing Plantman to be blown into a wall as the metal feathers shot forward piercing his Leaf shield and removing one of his vines.

"Tango Mode!" Lan shouted switching over to the second mode. He speed toward Plantman who had regenerated his Leaf Shield and started to fire more thorns.

"Tango Slash!" Lan shouted as he jumped over the thorns smacking them away with his tail, when he was right infront of Plantman he slashed one of Plant's arms off.

"VInes!" Plantman shouted as touched the ground with his remaining vine and hand, his vines shot out of the ground and grabbed Lan, and Maylu sending them into a wall on the other side of the street.

"Maylu NOW!" Lan said as he stood up. "RUSH MODE!" Lan shouted as the gold light shot from Maylu's morpher activated Lan's final Battlelizer mode. "Rush Burner!" Lan shouted shooting forward, his jet boosters ignighted as he was surrounded with a red flame. His slammed into Vineman who screamed in pain as he exploded. But instead of dissapearing, Dubbleman stood in his place. 'What the?" Lan shouted confused.

"Bubble Drill!" Dubbleman shouted as he fired several blue drills that slammed into Lan and drilled into the armor before fireing several explosive bubbles sending Lan flying backwards. A few drills also hit the weakened Maylu sending her flying.

Suddenly a dimensional area formed and a figure in a Black Cloak leaped from the top of a building, grabbed Lan, and Maylu, then lepted over Dubbleman sliceing him several times causing him to explode and his spheres shatter. The Figure landed ontop to the building above where the navi was destroyed. "Sorry about that but I think this will cause more harm than good.." he said as he took the Battlelizer chip, and somehow reverted Lan to Infernomode. "That mode is troublesome." the figure said before jumping off the building and running off, right before the dimensional area vanished.

"Who was that?" Maylu asked sitting in Sci Lab.

"I have no clue. But somehow he took away my ability to activate Inferno mode." Lan said.

"But that doesn't make any sense. He stole the Battlelizer chip, and took away the Inferno mode. I figured that some one might try to steal the chip, but I have no clue how someone could take away Inferno Mode." Mr. Famous said.

"Plus he deleted Dubbleman by slashing the air with a sword." Lan said.

"He did more than that, he destroyed their data spheres, all three of them, Dubbleman's and Plantman's." Yuuichirou said looking at some battle footage.

"What are data spheres?" Lan asked.

"I believe it is what gives them the ability to grow, and regenerate. I think that Regal and Shademan must of captured the spheres to use when you were not expecting to fight those that you already destroyed." Mr. Famous said.

"So we have a lot of navis to fight again?" Lan asked.

"It is a possibility." Yuuichirou said.

"Was everyone on time today Maylu?" Ms. Mari asked as she walked in.

"Yes Ms. Mari, I had to drag Lan here with me so I could make sure he wouldn't be late." Malyu said pointing at Lan's red ear.

"Well I guess it is good that everyone was here on time, but I don't think you needed to literally drag Lan." Ms. Mari said laughing slightly.

"It's not funny, my ear hurts!" Lan shouted.

"So it looks like Lan no longer has two of his new toys. He is down to just using the bikes his dad made them." Slur said.

"Yes but who took them from him? That is but another puzzle for us to solve." Duo said.

"Regal has started to reuse his demons." Slur said.

"I know and this time they are alot stronger, it seems like they could of been infused with viral data, in order to take their physical shape again." Duo said staring at an image of the cloaked figure.


	31. Sci Force! Pt 1

Chapter 31

Sci Force! Pt 1

"Lan, watch out!" Maylu shouted as Desertman surfaced behind Lan and fired a lion head attack.

"Gate Cannon!" A voice shouted out of nowhere as a cannon blast destroyed the lion heads, and then a second blast caused Desertman to return to sand. The rangers looked in the direction the attack came from but saw no one, and nothing. Desertman suddenly reformed and another blast separated him and a fourth blast destroyed his sphere.

"Who did that?" Lan asked Maylu on the ride to the Yoka Zoo.

"I have no clue, I mean we try getting to school and we have to go take care of a Demon. Then someone or something takes out the Demon for us." Maylu said before staring out the window. "Lan we are almost there." Maylu said as she saw the signs designating how far they were to the Yoka Zoo.

Lan, Dex, Yai, Tory, Rush and Maylu were wandering around the zoo when out of nowhere Savageman showed up and sliced several cages wide open. "Dang, not now, not here." Lan complained as the four of them hid behind a wall.

"Punk Knuckles!" a familiar sounding voice shouted as a pair of spinning knuckles slammed into Savageman causing him to scream in pain.

"Where did he come from?" Lan asked as he stared at a Golden Ranger standing in front of him, holding Savageman against a wall. Suddenly Savageman tossed the gold ranger aside. The ranger's out fit was gold with black lines on the legs, arms, and chest. His boots and gloves were black. There was one line the outside of each leg that went up the entire side of the body, one line on the tops of the arms that when reached the shoulders went diagonally to the where the navi insignia should of been, joined and then went straight down and up the back. His helmet visor did not bear the crest of Duo, or anything that resembled it. Instead the visor consisted of three triangles, two over the eyes, and one above the forehead. He had no navi emblem on his chest, or anywhere. Their was no hint to who he was at all.

"I don't care but we need to help him!" Lan said as he raised his DUO PET to his mouth to contact Mr. Famous for a Dimensional Area. "Mr. Famous isn't answering!" Lan said looking at Malyu and Rush.

"Dex, Yai, Tory! Do us a favor and get out of here, try to contact my dad and have him send the others as back up!" Lan said as he readied himself to activate his morpher.

"NO!" Dex shouted. "We aren't going to let you try and stop that navi with out Cross Fusion by yourselves!" Dex said as he picked up a broken cage bar.

"I don't think metal will work against him!" Tory said pointing to the broken cage bars.

The gold ranger lifted his wrist and pressed a button on his morpher that had just appeared. "Kendo Mode!" he shouted as a orange and blue light covered his body, his helmet was now wearing a partial kendo outfit. helmet, wrist guards(glove looking things), and chest plate, only the traditional pants were missing. He summoned a kendo stick and started to attack Savageman. his guards, and chest plate bore an odd looking emblem, it could barely be made out as the wiring of a kendo mask.

"What the heck is going on?" Yai asked noticing the sudden change.

"Kendo Strike! HEAD!" the ranger shouted as he slammed the Kendo stick down on Savageman's head.

"Savage Claw!" Savageman shouted darting at the ranger who easily dodged the attack.

"ARM!" the ranger yelled out as his kendo stick fell down on Savageman's arm and suddenly a large explosion happened causing Savageman to go flying.

"What happened?" Dex asked.

"It's Kendo, that ranger is fighting like in a kendo match and apparently his weapon is designed to do serious damage when he scores a win." Ms. Mari said walking up behind Lan.

"Huh? Why would some one do that?" Lan asked.

"I don't know but it sure is an interesting style." Maylu said as she noticed the ranger touch his wrist that his morpher had appeared on earlier.

"Punk Mode!" The ranger shouted as his kendo outfit vanished and a red light covered him as a new armor appeared on him. Red armor appeared on his boots, with a spike on the knee caps and on the outside of the heel. He received a red chest plate with a familiar looking emblem in the center of a white circle. Shoulder pads appeared that consisted of a spike sticking out of the small circular shape. Then odd looking knuckles appeared on his hands and he took a fighting stance.

"Maylu look!" Lan said pointing at the chest plate.

"That looks so familiar!" Maylu said trying to place it.

"Punk Knuckles!" the ranger shouted as his knuckles flipped forward and started to spin like saws, he started to rapidly punch Savageman with his spinning knuckles. "Punk Punch!" he shouted as his arms lit up then odd looking arm like appendages appeared from the back under side of his shoulder pad and started to pummel Savageman.

"FAMOUS!" Megaman shouted after running the current emblem through his memory banks, "It's on Famous' belt buckle!" Megaman shouted.

"You mean that ranger is Mr. Famous?" Lan asked.

"No Lan I am saying that ranger is Mr. Famous daughter! OF course it is Mr. Famous!"

"Mr. Famous has a daughter?"

"Lan Megaman was being Sarcastic." Ms. Mari said.

"That explains why Mr. Famous didn't respond when we tried to contact him for a Dimensional Area!" Maylu said.

"Punk Knuckles Maximum Power!" he shouted as they started to spin faster and suddenly Savageman's sphere could be seen.

" DUO TECH BLASTER!" Three voices called out as their blast shattered the sphere. "Sorry it took us so long but we didn't want to hurt any civilians!" DUO Crimson shouted looking directly at the gold ranger. "And who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Gold Force Ranger!" He said before running off.

"Mr. Famous!" Lan shouted as he skated into the Lab.

"Lan it's just Famous!" he said looking at Lan. "What is it that you want?"

"Why were you fighting Savageman earlier, as a gold ranger?" Lan asked and Mr. Famous gave him an odd look. "I tried to call you for a Dimensional Area but you didn't answer, plus Megaman recognized your belt buckle on one of the Gold Rangers forms." Lan said boldly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lan I was having lunch with your dad. I didn't transform into a ranger and run off to fight a demon when it is the job of the rangers and Cross Fusion members." Mr. Famous said.

"Don't lie!"

"I am not. I honestly don't know what you are talking about. Plus how could I make a morpher if I have no clue how they work?" Mr. Famous said.

"You, what do you mean? Are you saying that me, Maylu, Megaman and everyone else at the zoo were just imagining that symbol on the chest of the Gold Ranger?" Lan asked angrily.

"Actually I am saying there is no GOLD RANGER so I couldn't be the GOLD RANGER!" Mr. Famous said before turning back to his work.

"Why would he lie about that?" Lan asked Maylu.

"Maybe he just doesn't want anyone else to find out because he only wants to help out from time to time when we cant morph." Maylu suggested.

"Yeah but he said he was eating Lunch with my dad." Lan said.

"Maybe he was before running off to Yoka Zoo?" Maylu said as she finished typing up her report. Lan was leaning against her bedroom wall. Jasmine had just walked back in as she finished her sentence. And Ribbita was downstairs editing out some exclusive footage.

"What were you two talking about?" Jasmine asked.

"Just why Slur and Duo chose us to be rangers out of everyone else on the planet." Maylu said quickly so Lan couldn't say they were talking about the Gold Ranger.

"We know it is because we are some of the few capable of successful Cross Fusion." Jasmine said.


	32. Sci Force! Pt 2

Chapter 32

Sci Force! Pt 2

"Lan, duck!" Maylu shouted as a baseball shot towards Lan's head. Lan went to duck but was seconds to late, the baseball slammed into his head and he fell to the ground.

"Are you all right?" a kid asked as he walked up to Lan. "Lan, its you, I just came back to town and of all people you get hit by my baseball." The kid said staring at Lan. The kid was wearing a blue and white baseball jacket, a yellow baseball cap and an orange shirt.

"Kyuuta!" Lan shouted as soon as he recognized the kid. He jumped up clutching his head. "What are you doing back in town?"

"Me and my dad just happened to be back in town." Kyuuta said.

"So how is Leagueman?" Lan asked.

"Fine, he is right ... He is gone!" Kyuuta shouted when he pulled out his PET and his net navi wasn't in it.

"Lan we have a problem!" A voice called out from the school building, in the doorway stood Misaki Gorou, of the net police.

"What are you doing here Misaki?" Lan and Maylu asked as they ran up to them.

"A baseball net navi is causing some trouble downtown. And so is Prisman!" Misaki shouted.

"Misaki you didn't use an odd chip?" Maylu asked.

"No I was netbattling against some trouble makers and used a meteor battlechip." Misaki said.

"Hey I used a Meteor battle chip just a while ago also, so is that what caused our navis to vanish?" Kyuuta asked as he ran up to Lan.

"No but I bet you accidentaly used chips made by Shademan, containing dark energy. He controlled Thunderman, and Snakeman a couple months ago, but then recently he was defeated so I think he downloaded his dark energy into battle chips and disguised them." Lan said.

"Misaki, tell Ms. Mari that me and Maylu had to take care of something, contact Mr. Famous and have him send the others." Lan said as started to run off.

"Actually I contacted Mr. Famous already he said that you and Maylu could get their the quickest so to leave it to you."

"So we get to have the fun of taking out a couple controlled net navis." Lan said before him and Maylu ran out of the school yard and into the main part of town.

Not a single member of Cross Fusion was anywhere to be seen. "Maylu, ready?" Lan asked.

"Sure thing!" Maylu said as they quickly morphed.

"Prism Prison!" Prisman shouted as he summoned a prism aorund Lan, and Maylu.

"Gate Cannon!" a voice shouted as a cannon blast destroyed the two prisms. "Figured you kids might need some help!"

"You!" Lan shouted staring at the gold ranger, but this time he was wearing a light brown armor, he had an odd looking head dress around his helmet, and a black chestplate, boots, and gloves.

"Kendo Mode!" he shouted as he changed modes in seconds. He raised his kendo stick and launched forward to fight against Prismman. "You two can handle the other one right?"

"Of course! Mega Yo-Yo!" Lan said summoning his signature weapon.

"Roll Bow!"

Maylu and Lan attacked Leagueman who started to fire explosive baseballs at them at an extreamly fast rate. "Lan, we need some way to get around his attacks." Maylu said but Lan was, for once, one step ahead of her, he had activated his weapons double mode meanind it he was attacking Leagueman on both side.

"Invis Battlechip In!" Maylu shouted as she activated one of her battlechips, she started to fire her arrows at a rappid pace while circling Leagueman.

"Neo Variable Sword! Kendo Strike activate!" the gold ranger shouted as he activated his weapons special ability, the ability to add effects, and power of any sword chip to his Kendo strike. "Sonic Boom! CHEST!" he shouted as he fired a sonic boom at Prisman, he had already scored one point and the sonic boom scored the win, the attack caused a large explosion to knock Prisman into a wall, and collapse to the ground.

"Gate Cannon! Fire MODE!" the gold ranger shouted as he switched to his Gate mode he sacrificed a heat shot chip, and then fired a large fireball from his cannon. The attack slammed into Leagueman and caused him to fall to the ground.

Suddenly Regal's face appeared and Leagueman and Prisman suddenly grew to extreme proportions. "What the heck!" Lan asked staring up at the two giant navis. "I thought only Demons could grow like that!"

"Don't just stand there you two!" The gold ranger shouted as he returned to his basic outfit. "SCI FORCE ZORDS ONLINE!" he shouted into his morpher. With in minutes a large semitruck was speeding down the road towards them and the gold ranger jumped in.

"What good can that do?" Lan asked.

"Sci Force Megazord sequence. Authorization code: GOLD FORCE!" The ranger said when he landed in the cockpit. Suddenly the top of the trailer opened up and a large box, and a wheel shot into the air. The truck transformed into the legs, wth the cab being the feet. Then the trailer formed the hakama, The box landed on top to form the chest, and the wheel split to form the shoulder and arms. A the part doors of the trailer launched into the air when it formed the hakama, it fliped up to show the head as it landed ontop of the box. Then a kendo stick appeared on the side of the hakama and the megazord grabbed it. "Sci Force Megazord Complete!"

"What the? That is amazing." Lan said staring at the newest megazord. "Duo, me and Maylu need the Duo Megazord, immediately, I think we can handle it alone, we shouldn't need Jasmine or Ribbita!"

"Ok, but be careful!" Slur said as the Megazord materialized infront of them and they jumped up into it.

"Lets show that new person how to take out giant navis!" Lan said as he started to scan all the information.

"Lan, how about the whip, and blaster?" Maylu asked.

"Sure. Switching the control of the Shock whip and Melody blaster to us." Lan said as the whip appeared and then the blaster was readied.

"FIRE!" Maylu shouted as she fired the blaster at Leagueman. Lan swung the whip and paralyzed Leagueman. Lan then continued to smack the large navi with the whip.

"GATE BLASTER!" the Gold Force ranger shouted as the chest of the megazord opened to reveal a large cannon. It quickly charged then unleashed its attack. The blast went straight through the prism Prisman summoned as a defense and slammed into him. Prisman fell to the ground then srunk, and turned into a chip. The same thing happened to Leageman after several shots from the Melody Blaster and smacks from the Shock Whip.

Lan and Maylu jumped out of the Megazord and demorphed. Then the gold ranger jumped out and demorphed as well.

"Mr. Famous you said there was no gold ranger!" Lan shouted.

"There isn't I am the Gold Force Ranger! Not the gold ranger." Mr. Famous said calmly. Where his morpher should of been was now a wristband with the symbol for his belt buckle on it.

Lan didn't return to the school after the fight, instead him and Maylu went to Sci Lab so the navis could be scanned for viruses. Then Mr. Famous explained to them that he had created a very complex morpher. His morpher had the ability to contain the data chips of three net navis. Each one could be activated at will by saying their name. He said he built the synchro program into it so he could have his wrist band change into his morpher and not need a PET for each mode. He also said that his morpher could turn into a new PET, that resembled a small Progress PET, his was capable of holding all three netnavis at one time.

'Hey Kyuuta!" Maylu said as she ran up to him the next day. "Here is Leagueman, Lan and me had to scan him for any bugs yesterday." Maylu said as she handed the navi data chip to Kyuuta.

"Thanks." Kyuuta said before he ran to his class.

"Misaki there you are!" Lan shouted as he ran up to the school. "Here Mr. Famous told me to give this to you!" Lan said handing Misaki, Prisman.

"Thanks Lan. So you and Maylu got him back for me." Misaki said before letting Lan head to school.


	33. Of Chainsaws and Fireworks!

Chapter 33

Of Chainsaws and Fireworks!

"Great Sword!" Swordman shouted as he unleashed his attack an amusement park. He destroyed the haunted manor easily when suddenly an explosion knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry Swordman, but you are not going to be causing any more trouble!" Mr. Famous shouted as he reamed the Gate Cannon at Swordman.

"Yeah!" Lan shouted as he fired his Mega Yo-yo, Maylu used the Roll Bow, Jasmine attacked with the Medic Cannon, and Ribbita fired several energy shurikens from her Toad Stars.

"Don't forget us!" Tesla shouted as Nenji summoned his Napalm Blasters in cannon mode, firing blasts from his shoulders, Charlie tossed his Gyro Blades at Swordman, and Tesla charged her Mag Shockers and then started to fire magnetic blasts.

"Great SWORD!" Swordman shouted again as he pulled out one of his swords and swung it at Tesla.

"Duo Max Cannon?" Tesla asked as she noticed that their weapons alone wouldn't work.

"Good Idea!" Lan said as he signaled everyone to combine their weapons.

"You guys can't stop him with out me!" Mr. Famous said as he switched to his standard mode. "Gold Force Cannon!" he shouted summoning his three weapons. The Gate Cannon was the first to materialized, followed by the Punk Knuckles, which attached to the underside of the front section of the cannon. The Kendo striker was the last to appear, it attached on top of the cannon and Mr. Famous grabbed a hold of the cannon. "Know we can stop him together! Gold Force Cannon FIRE!" Mr. Famous said pulling the trigger, the energy that had started to build up in the cannon fired, the Kendo striker unleashed a powerful beam, and the Punk Knuckles spun and launched forward covered in energy. The sawed into the chest of Swordman, as the blasts hit his face.

"FIRE!" Lan and the others said as they fired their powerful blast, as soon as it collided it ripped Swordman to shreds.

Regal's face appeared and enlarged Swordman. Lan and the others quickly summoned their zords. "Duo Megazord formation!" Lan shouted as him, Maylu, Jasmine, and Ribbita formed the Duo Megazord.

"Duo Tech Megazord!" Tesla shouted as the second megazord formed. They both took a fighting stance.

"Sci Force zords Online!" Mr. Famous said into his morpher as a semi truck started up in Sci Lab and drove itself to Mr. Famous' position. "Sci Force Megazord sequence! Authorization code: Gold Force!" he said activating the transformation sequence. When it was over the three megazords surrounded Swordman and all aimed a weapon at him. The Duo Megazord, had its Shock Whip, and Melody Blaster aimed. The Duo Tech Megazord had the Gyro Saber out, while the Sci Force had the Gate Blaster, and Sci Force Striker, its Kendo Stick, readied to attack.

Swordman pulled out his blue sword and readied himself to attack. "Great Sword!" He shouted as he swung it at the Duo Tech Megazord, which used the Gyro Saber to block the attack.

The Sci Force fired the Gate Blaster and brought down the Force Striker as Famous said "HEAD!" The blast hit Swordman's back, and the kendo stick hit his head. The Duo Megazord fired the Melody Blaster at the same time it wrapped Swordman with the whip. "ARM!" Mr. Famous shouted as he smacked Swordman's arm with the Force Striker and then all the megazords quickly jumped away as the explosion from the Force Strikers point, match ability. Swordman quickly recovered though and pulled his yellow sword after the blue was destroyed by the force of the explosion.

"Lan, what now?" Maylu asked.

"I don't know."

"Lan, Tesla, get ready I have a plan!" Mr. Famous said as he reverted the Sci Force Megazord to it's vehicle form. "Launching the Punk Arm Saws, and Gate Chest Blaster." Mr. Famous said as the top of the trailer opened and the two parts launched into the air. The Punk Arm Saws flew at the Duo Megazord, and the Gate Chest Blaster flew towards the Duo Tech Megazord. The Punk Arm Saws, flew straight to the shoulders and attached, where as the Gate Chest Blaster, caused the chest to open as it locked into place inside the Napalm Tank, The Napalm Blasters detached from the arms, and reattached to the shoulders of the Duo Tech Megazord.

"Duo Tech Megazord, Gate Mode!" Tesla said.

"Duo Megazord, Punk Mode!" Lan shouted as soon as the transformation was completed.

"Lan, Tesla, you know what to do! Kendo Hauler, Trailer Open! Force Striker online!" Mr. Famous said as the top of the trailer opened and the Force Striker shot out of it and mounted to the top of the cab. It started to charge up energy as he locked on to Swordaman.

Ribbita swung the Shock whip which held Swordman in place. "PUNK CUTTER!" Lan shouted as the shoulder mounted saws flipped out and started to saw into Swordman.

"GATE INFERNO!" Tesla shouted as her and Nenji hit some buttons. The Napalm Blasters, and Gate Blaster charged up and released three large blasts at Swordman.

"FIRE!" Mr. Famous said as the Force Striker let out a beam. The combined attacks collided with the large Swordman and completely destroyed him.

"Mr. Famous thanks." Lan said as he walked into Sci Lab with Maylu and the others.

"Yeah, we couldn't of beat him so easily with out your help." Tesla said.

"Well remember, who ever gave you your powers don't want anyone to know." Mr. Famous said.

"Yeah, Duo and Slur don't want anyone to know, so how did you figure out how to create a morpher?" Maylu asked.

"The scans of Lan and Maylu's PETs on their weekly check ups." Yuuichirou said as he walked in.

"What?" Lan asked.

"Famous, saw some odd stuff on the PET scan results. But we didn't mention because they weren't interfering with any other functions of the PETs.

"So that is it, you scanned the information and developed a blue print." Jasmine said "Is that also how you developed the bikes, Dr. Hikari?"

"That is exactly how I made my morpher." Mr. Famous said.

"I actually based the cycles on Synchro energy, the power source of your morphers is the synchro chip. I determined that from the scans so I just fiddled around with a synchro program so it could materialize a cycle." Yuuichirou said.

"Slur, what do you think of the new ranger?" Duo asked.

"I think he might be trouble."

"Indeed, he mustn't figure out that which must not be known before we are finished." Duo said.

"Master Duo, I doubt that anyone will figure out that which must not be known." Slur said.

"You better be right, otherwise things might get ugly!"

"So, are we going to have to fight all demons again?" Lan asked.

"I hope not. I believe that Regal might try something more horrific than just bringing them back infused with dark chip power." Mr. Famous said.

"What do you mean?" Ribbita asked.

"He means that Dr. Regal might try to create another Bass, for him to cross fuse with, like he cross fused with Laserman." Tesla said.

"How did you know that?" Yuuichirou asked.

"She was under the control of Dr. Regal, and Shademan for a short time. She should have a good idea of how he thinks, plus she was the only one of us to betaken to his lair." Charlie said.

"Charlie is right, the three of us were controlled. However out of us, Tesla was the one who was taken to his lair, me and Charlie were sent to steal a system, and take it to the lair but we never got there." Nenji said.

"Well Tesla has a good idea about what we think Dr. Regal is planning. Though the idea of a copy of Bass is scary, I don't think it would be to stable." Mr. Famous said.

"Indeed, a copy of Bass would be a very unstable creation and Dr. Regal would certainly be consumed by the darkness." Yuuichirou said.


	34. CUT CUT CUT!

Chapter 34

CUT, CUT, CUT!

"Lan, you've been acting weird lately." Dex said as they walked into class.

"I know, but I've been busy." Lan said as he sat down.

"Busy doing what, Sleeping?" Dex asked.

"No, busy taking care of bad Net Navis." Lan said.

"Cut Blade!" Cutman shouted as his scissors cut through a solid steel door giving him access to several safe deposit boxes" Now where is it? I know the data disk is here some where!" he said as he started to cut the boxes open as he searched for one item.

"Hold it!" an odd voice said as a green sword pressed against Cutman. "You are not welcome here, nor are your going to find what you are after!" he said as the black cloaked figure pulled his sword back. "I'll give you one chance to leave and only one, if you hesitate I will destroy you!"

"I am the reborn demon Cutman, you do not scare me. However I'll take my leave so I can fulfill my mission!" Cutman said before disappearing.

"Lan, did you hear, that a demon navi attacked a bank but didn't steal anything. It was Cutman, but someone stopped him." Maylu said.

"Who?"

"I don't know, the cameras only saw a black cloak."

"That is odd."

"What makes it odd is the fact that a Dimensional Area appeared around the bank. But no one at Sci Lab activated it, and there were no Dimensional Generators." Maylu said as she walked next to Lan.

"So, someone else can make Dimensional Areas?"

"Seems that way.

Cutman appeared outside another bank and waltzed on in. He pushed past everyone and again broke into the where they held their safe deposit boxes.

"Cutman!" Lan shouted as him, and the other rangers walked into the room. "Do you really think you could get away with waltzing into a bank, and trying to steal stuff?" Lan asked as he summoned his Mega Yo-Yo. Maylu, Jasmine and Ribbita quickly summoned their weapons as well. The four of them surrounded Cutman and attacked him.

"Cut Storm!" Cutman shouted as he started to spin and fired his scissors at all of them.

"ARM!" the Gold Force Ranger called out as he attacked Cutman, "Head!" he shouted again as his kendo stick collided with Cutman causing a huge explosion, however Cutman quickly vanished.

"He didn't take anything did he?" Lan asked.

"NO." was the reply that came from Mr. Famous.

"Cutman, why haven't you found it yet?" Videoman asked.

"I was stopped twice." Cutman said.

"Yes but Master Regal won't be happy if we don't find it soon. I'll make an army of you to take care of the Rangers next time they cause you trouble." Videoman said.

"Lan, Cutman is attacking another bank, hurry up. I'll call the Tech Rangers as well." Duo's Voice rang from Lan's PET.

"Right, I'll get going." Lan said as he pulled his Vehicle chip out of his pocket, and ran over to Maylu's. "Ready Maylu?"

"Yes DUO PINK!"

"DUO BLUE!" They shouted as they morphed Lan then slotted in the Vehicle chip and they sped towards the bank currently under attack.

Jasmine, Ribbita, Tesla, Charlie, and Nenji were already there they stood in awe at an army of Cutman, and Videoman. "Apparently Videoman decided to make a few copies, of them both." Tesla said as they all started to fight the army of clones.

"BLASTERS FIRE!" Lan shouted as they started to fire the cycles blasters at the navis as they approached. They jumped off and joined the fight.

"There are to many, if we could only find the original Videoman we could get rid of all these copies." Maylu said as she fired several arrows.

"Screen DIVIDE!" A voice called out as about 20 of the clones were destroyed at once.

"Where did that attack come from?" Lan asked as he turned to see a cloaked a cloaked figure, swinging a green sword and destroying 20 copies at a time. Lan also just noticed a Dimensional Area had formed. when it was down to just one navi, the figure seemed to vanish, just like the Dimensional Area.

"Mega Yo-Yo, Elec Style!" Lan shouted firing his Yo-Yo, at the projector of Videoman's, ripping a hole in it.

"What are you after?" Maylu questioned aiming her bow at the center of Videoman's chest.

"Just a little data disk that is all, nothing important!" Videoman laughed and Maylu fired the arrow at him causing his Orb to be exposed.

Cutman had finally found what he was after and ran outside to notify Videoman. "DUO TECH BLASTER!" The Duo Tech Rangers shouted as they fired a blast to Destroy Cutman's physical form, however Regal's face showed up, swallowed the two orbs and the data disk, seconds later a larger version of the two navis stood towering over the rangers.

"DUO MAX?" Lan asked.

"You guys can handle Cutman, I'll take Care of Videoman!" Mr. Famous' voice called out. Lan looked up to notice that the Sci Force Megazord had just arrived.

"DUO MAX MEGAZORD!" Lan and Tesla shouted as they summoned the combined Megazord.

"Charlie, use the Duo Max Slicer, Nenji, the Duo Max Fire Storm. Ribbita, the Toad Whip, and Tesla, charge up the Duo Max Mag Blast." Lan said as he quickly surveyed the battle.

"GATE BLASTER!" Mr. Famous called out as he fired the Sci Force Megazord's cannon at Videoman, it wiped out his Projector, then Mr. Famous activated the Knuckle Saws. He shoved the saws into Videoman's chest before Videoman could react, he ripped Videoman in to pieces and shattered the orb.

"Duo Max Slicer!" Charlie shouted as he fired the propeller blade from the Gyro Copter.

"Duo Max Fire Storm!" Nenji shouted as the shoulder cannons started to fire. Ribbita used the whip in order to make sure the remaining attacks would hit.

"Duo Max Mag Blast!" Lan and Tesla shouted as the head rotated to show the mag blast dish and unleashed a powerful blast that when it collided with the other two attacks it completely disintegrated the Demon.

"Any idea what was on the data disk?" Megaman asked as they walked into Sci Lab.

"No clue." Yuuichirou said, "Just like we have no clue who activated the Dimensional Areas the last few times."

"You mean when me and Maylu were saved?" Lan asked.

"Yes, and both times it was activated today." Mr. Famous said looking over all the security footage.

"So maybe it has something to do with Regal's overall plan." Lan said earning a series of sighs from everyone in the room, and their Net Navis.

"Lan, we know it has something to do with his big plan. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Roll said.


	35. Regal's Plan Pt 1

Chapter 35

Regal's Project Pt 1

"Lan, get down!" Maylu shouted as Novaman fired his Star Arrows directly at Lan's head.

"Mega Yo-Yo!" Lan shouted as he summoned his weapon and launched it at Novaman who easily dodged it.

"Flame Burners!" Burnerman shouted as he summoned two red cyliders with blue flames shooting out of them and he fired them at the rangers.

"Neon Lights!" Flashman said as he unleashed his attack as well.

"Cold Press!" Fridgeman shouted as he leapt into the air trying to land on top of Jasmine, who summoned her Medic Cannon and fired some Stun bandages. She then stepped out from under him as he slammed into the ground.

"What is up with four demons attacking at once?" Ribbita asked as she fired her Toad Stars.

"No clue!" Tesla shouted as she fired several blasts from her shockers. Then suddenly with out warning the four demon navis vanished with out warning.

"Lan! The navi's that attacked earlier just got done trashing Sci Lab." Mr. Famous said as soon as Lan opened the door to his house. Mr. Famous was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Lan's mom.

"So he is alright. That is good to know, seeing you show up out of the blue made me think something terrible happened."

"Mom, what's going on?" Lan asked.

"Mr. Famous, just came to tell us that Sci Lab was blown to shreds about half an hour ago. By a group of 4 Demons I think is what he called them."

"Mr. Famous, why didn't you signal for us when you the attack happened?" Lan asked angrily.

"It happened to quickly the alarms sounded and we had to get to safety."

"What about...?" Lan started but Mr. Famous pulled a chip out of his pocket.

"We still have all of our, data. We felt that everything should be transferred to chip incase of such a thing. We had just finished transferring the Files over to chips when they attacked."

"Lan, you and the others need to go to where ever you can, staying on the surface isn't a good idea." Mr. Famous said.

"What about our parents?" Lan asked.

"They'll be taken to Sci Lab."

Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, Ribbita, Tesla, Charlie, Nenji, and Rush all sat at the table in the comet, talking about a variety of things. Slur, and Duo were busy talking between themselves when the alarm sounded. The rangers morphed and Slur teleported them straight to the battle field.

"What do those four want from Blaze Quest?" Maylu asked.

"You know they wont find what they are after, Blaze Quest was evacuated after the attack on Sci Lab." Lan said chuckling softly.

"You think you are so smart Lan Hikari!" Flashman said as he tosed a disk up in the air and caught it. "We got what we came for, but me and Fridgeman will stay to play! NEON LIGHTS!"

"DUO MAX CANNON!" They shouted quickly forming their ultimate weapon, with a single blast they thought they destroyed Flashman who had simply vanished as soon as the blast was fired. They looked around and saw Fridgeman laughing.

"Ice CUBES!" Fridgeman shouted firing several ice cubes at the rangers.

"FIRE!" They shouted as they fired another blast this time however Fridgman didnt have time to retreat, the blast completely destroyed Fridgeman.

"Flashman thanks for the data. Soon, very soon my ultimate project will be complete. I will have a navi stronger than Bass in every way, and I will have complete control of this world." Dr. Regal laughed.

"You must get the next piece of data." he said staring at Novaman, and Burnerman.

"Higsby's is under attack?" Lan asked.

"Yes, just now. Burnerman and Novaman are causing the trouble." Mr. Famous said.

"Were On it!" Lan said, they had just beat Fridgeman so they summoned their cycles and raced towards the chip shop, Tesla, Charlie, and Nenji ran on foot.

"Novaman hold it!" Lan shouted as they skidded to a stop out side of the store. "Mega Yo-Yo!" Lan shouted firing his weapon at the navi before him.

"Roll Bow!" Maylu shouted as she fired at Burnerman who just exited the shop.

"Burnerman go!" Novaman shouted as he fired his arrows at the rangers, Burnerman laughed and vanished.

"Lan they have three data disks, I have a feeling that it wont be long until we have a real fight on our hands." Jasmine said as she fired the Medic Cannon at Novaman stunning him. They quickly formed the Duo Cannon and fired it directly at Novaman, the second his data sphere could be seen a green energy slash deleted him. The attacked seemed to come from nowhere because there was noone else around.

"Lan, any Idea where the finishing blow came from?" Slur asked.

"No clue, it seemed like it came from nowhere, but that is impossible right?" Lan said.

"Indeed there is no way an attack can come from absolutely nowhere." Duo said.

"Maylu, what do you think is going on?"

"I think that they have three of the parts they need to give us an unbelievably tough time. I also think we need to keep an eye on the entire globe."

"Maylu has a point, I doubt that what ever he is after would have all of its pieces in the same country. Maybe Netopia, and Sharo should be watched carefully." Ribbita said.

"Agreed, if Regal is trying to form a super navi, he needs several data disks, he already has three, I think he might need about 7 more. However I don't know if he already had some in his possession." Tesla said.

"Interesting, so Dr. Regal might already have half of what he needs." Slur said in a gloomy tone.

To be Continued...


	36. Regal's Plan Pt 2

Chapter 36

Regal's Project Pt 2

"Chaud, duck!" Laika shouted as he ducked under an oncoming attack from Burnerman.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud shouted as he launched his attack at the fire navi, and shattered his burners.

"Search Scope!" Laika shouted as he fired his attack at the fire navi's back.

"Burner Dash!" Burnerman shouted as he dashed toward CF Protoman.

"Spike Shooter!" CF Spikeman shouted firing several spikes at Flashman.

"Yuriko, watch out!" Miyabi shouted as Flashman launched his attack, sending Yuriko into the Time Tunnel's wall.

"Bye!" Flashman shouted as he showed them a disk then vanished.

Later that day in Sci Lab's under ground complex, the members of Cross Fusion sat in a special meeting. "Chaud and Laika lost to Burnerman in Sharo, Yuriko and Miyabi against Flashman in Netopia, Dingo and Princess Pride against Darkman in Netfrica. That accounts for three of the other programs that he is after." Yuuichirou said as he brought up some images.

"The program in Yumland was lost by Lan and Ribbita, to none other than Blasterman." Mr. Famous said.

"So that is four of them. Plus the three we know he has already so that is a total of 7 in the hands of Regal already, and we figure only 3 are left." Maylu said.

"Choina!" Jasmine shouted.

"What?" came Lan's reply.

"My master, he has something odd in his possession, maybe he will be attacked next."

"And I think I have a program with me." Princess Pride said as she pulled a disk out of her pocket, "It is from Creamland."

"So that leaves one left, and maybe it is what gave the demons their powers.

"So you are saying maybe Dr. Regal's had one the entire time?" Tesla asked.

"Why else would he have known about them. Princess Pride didn't know what it was so maybe Dr. Regal examined it thoroughly." Nenji said.

"So we need to send someone to Choina in order to pick up the final program disk." Charlie said. "I'll go and take Jasmine with if that is alright."

"One second, who is that?" Mr. Famous asked as he brought up an image of an odd navi in Choina.

"Slur!" Lan shouted as he recognized the net navi as the assistant of Duo.

"The three of you need to go take care of that Slur, along with getting the disk from Princess Pride, I think Slur should be your first target." Dr. Regal shouted at his three minions who nodded and teleported out.

"Elec Beam!" Darkman shouted as he attacked Slur with his electric attack, Burnerman used his burner dash, and Flashman used Flash hypnosis, in the end they had effectively stunned Slur then stole the disk, surprising enough though was the fact that she didn't even try to fight back, but all three of them had a feeling that if she had wanted to she could of torn them to pieces with out doing much more than lifting a finger.

"That fight looked too easy, maybe they are stronger than we figured." Lan said staring at the screen.

"They will surely come after Pride's next, so we should set up an ambush!" Maylu suggested.

"Good idea, Tesla, Charlie, and Nenji should go take the bushes around Pride. Laika, you should act like you are on a normal date, and Lan, you and your group be following closely in your morphed forms of course." Yuuichirou said and they nodded.

"Princess Pride, um... uh... where do you want to go for lunch?" Laika asked nervously, his blushing face could be seen from the other side of town.

"Just Pride, no formal Princess stuff Laika, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you to call me Princess." she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't really have any preferences when it comes to restaurants here in Electopia so you can choose."

"Okay how about... Now!" Laika wound up shouted when the three demons appeared.

"Mag Shockers!"

"Gyro Blades!"

"Napalm Blasters, Rapid Mode!"

"Mega Yo-Yo!"

"Roll Bow!"

"Toad Stars!"

"Medic Cannon!" the rangers shouted as they jumped out successfully ambushing the three demon navi's. Their blasts collided with the three demons, yet merely removed one of Darkman's arms, one of Flashman's hands, and a couple of Burnerman's shoulder burners.

"Now guys lets bring them together!" Lan shouted as he tossed his weapon in the air and the others quickly followed. "Duo Max Cannon!" They shouted as they fired, this time however it ripped Darkman to pieces, and destroyed Flashman. Burnerman absorbed their data and grew to a huge size. Burnerman was flashing a variety of colors, and the same went for his flames. Everywhere from black, to blue, to red, to yellow, to green, to silver.

"Lan, Duo Max?" Tesla asked.

"How about Duo Max, Saw and Cannon Mode?" a voice suggested from Lan's morpher.

"Good Idea! Duo Max Megazord!" Lan and the others shouted as they summoned and formed their combined zord. Then Lan looked at a screen and saw a semi truck speeding towards them suddenly two objects launched from it and speed towards them. "Saw and Cannon Mode!" Lan shouted as the Gate Chest Blaster attached to the Napalm Tank's interior, the Punk Arm Saw's attached to the out sides of the legs.

"Now lets show that abomination how rangers really fight!" Lan said as they ran towards the large demon. The saws started to spin, the Blaster started to charge up, the shoulder cannons charged, the Duo Max Slicer started to spin, the Toad Whip was revealed, and the head dress started to build up energy.

"SUPREME DUO MAX BLAST!" They shouted as everything fired at once obliterating Burnerman before he could ever attack, however Blasterman appeared on the ground and kicked a bomb into both Pride's and Laika's stomachs so he could steal the program. Then he vanished.

"Screen Divide!" a voice called out as a Dimensional Area formed and a energy blade destroyed the two bombs before they could go off.

"Thanks to the rangers pin pointing the locations of the files my ultimate demon navi will soon be born." Dr. Regal laughed as he put in the final disk into one of his large computers. Flameman, Brightman, Blasterman, Shademan, and the other remaining demon's that were reborn but had not yet been destroyed by the rangers, and two others, one a navi with a white top hat, and white outfit, and the other a blue dog like navi, and a orange visor, all screamed in pain as they were sucked into one tube as the program initiated.

"Soon by ultimate Demon will be born, and not even Bass, all members of Cross Fusion, and the pesky Power Rangers will be able to stand in its way" Regal shouted joyously as his creation started to take form.


	37. Birth of Destruction!

Chapter 37

Birth of Destruction!

"Lan what do you think will happen now that Regal has the 10 disks?" Maylu asked.

"Something as powerful, or more powerful than Bass!" Lan shouted.

"You don't think we will have to fight a Demon as strong as Bass do you?"

"Of course, we don't know what that program is for so we have to be prepared to fight a Demon stronger than anything we have ever fought before." Lan said

"That foolish human! How dare he try to make an abomination that resembles me! I will kill him!" Bass shouted as he watched from the safety of the net. However after a few minutes he retreated to the body of Kid Grave and walked off.

"Lan, an unknown person is heading towards Sci Lab. You and Maylu should try to intercept." Mr. Famous said to Lan.

"Duo Blue!"

"Duo Pink!"

Lan and Maylu spun their cycle and jumped off in front of the figure. "Who are you?" Lan shouted asked the figure who was wearing a brown cloak.

"I thought you would of recognized me. After all we have only fought each other on a few occasions, well I should say I fought your little Megaman, LAN!" the figure said laughing slightly.

"BASS!" Megaman's voice shouted from Lan's PET. "Bass is that you, in the robotic body of Kid Grave?"

"Aww... Megaman recognized me. Well this is one time I am not after your Ultimate Program. This time I wish to warn you of Regal's monstrosity. He is creating a Demon that is a fusion of all his demons that are left, and soon he will merge himself with it as well. He is designing it to resemble me and believes that when it is complete no one, not me, the members of Cross Fusion, or you Duo Rangers, not even all of us working as one will be able to stop it."

"That is crazy!" Maylu shouted as a blue cart flew towards them, a figure with a brown cloak sat with in it.

"Lan, Maylu, Bass nice to see the three of you!"

"Who are you?" Maylu shouted

"What you don't remember me? I am an old friend, or so I'd like to think of myself as a friend." The figure said as he pulled back his cloak only for Lan and Maylu to freak out and shout Dr. Wily.

"So Dr. Regal is trying to make a Demon Bass, is that correct Bass?" Mr. Famous asked.

"Yes, I have been monitoring that lowly human's actions, though I don't think that human is the term for him after the Laserman Cross Fusion incident."

"Dr. Wily why are you here?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Colonel Beryl! He is why I am here, I believe that Beryl will be a great help to us, and possibly the one who will turn the tables in our favor."

"Who?" Lan shouted.

"Beryl, though now he is dead he can still prove useful."

"What are we going to dig up his body and go, Dr. Regal FEAR THE CORPSE?" Lan asked.

"No Lan, I think he is referring to the Time Tunnel Complex in Netopia." Chaud said and Mr. Famous brought an image of it up.

"I would of thought that this would be the ultimate target of Dr. Regal, send his beast back to the past were the rangers don't exist and destroy them that way." Yuuichirou said.

"So we are bringing a dead person from the past, so he wont be dead and be able to help?" Lan asked slightly confused.

"Yes, but I believe that Colonel, his net navi has already been helping you with the Colonel Dimensional Area." Dr. Wily said.

"You mean the one who saved me and Maylu, and the one who stopped Cutman, and ..." Lan started to ramble

"Well it wasn't Forte, and Beryl is dead so of course it was Colonel, however he was using a modified Dimensional Area I had designed just so Colonel could materialize with out Cross Fusion."

"So what are the plans?" Maylu asked.

"We'll send one team to Netopia to get this Colonel Beryl, another team will wait for Regal to make his move and will then mobilize." Mr. Famous said.

"Bass will lead the group that is staying, and Dr. Wily gets to head the away party." Yuuichirou explained.

"The members of Cross Fusion can go with me. I'll leave the Duo Rangers here with Bass, if I need their assistance they can get their quickly." Wily said.

"Deal." Bass said as they away team left.

"Starting up the Time Tunnel system, PET Beacon in place." Yuuichirou said as Dr. Wily handed him the PET. Yuuichirou put the PET in place and started up the Time Tunnel transfer.

"Chaud you and the others should head out side and keep an eye out for any trouble." Dr. Wily ordered.

" Lan, we should all be ready for Regal's attack, what do you plan on doing to help Bass?" Maylu asked.

"I think Bass can help me, I am working on the schematics of the Colonel Dimensional Area, I might be able to modify it so it will work as a Bass Dimensional Area, those who can cross fuse will still be able to and Bass can materialize." Mr. Famous said as his hands flew over a keyboard.

"Thanks, though I don't like working with you human's Dr. Regal is the lowest type of lowly human so I'd rather work you so I have a chance of survival." Bass said.

The power surged through the console and the PET started to spit electrical sparks. The Members of Cross Fusion were standing out side the complex incase of any attacks from Dr. Regal. A human form started to form inside as the DNA that was converted into data, sent through the time tunnel, and then returned to DNA, now a figure stood between Yuuichirou, and Dr. Wily.

"Hello."

"Hello Colonel Beryl, I think that this might be able to help you." Dr. Wily said as he pulled a Synchro Chip out of his pocket and handed it to the new arrival.

"Wily?" Beryl asked.

"GHOST awake now!" Dr. Regal shouted as the tube lowered and his creation stood there, his head resembled Bass' but the purple face markings, and the gold was Purple. His face was Grey, and his armor pitch black, he didn't seem to have any body at all, no legs, only arms, a head and cloak.

"What do you whisssh of me massster?" Ghost asked with a slight hiss.

"Go out and cause as much trouble as possible." Regal said to his new creation.

"GHOST CRUSHER!" Ghost shouted as he tossed a large purple ball at the ACDC Elementary School.

"DUO MAX CANNON!" Lan and the other rangers shouted as they fired their weapon at the incoming attack canceling it out.

"So you are the ones who oppose my master's will?" Ghost asked.

"Yes we are, and what is your name?" Maylu asked

"I am the ultimate Demon Navi, I am the one who will take over this planet for Dr. Regal. GHOST!" the navi said introducing him self.


	38. The Battle Begins Pt 1

Chapter 38

The Battle Begins! Pt. 1

"Ghost, you are going down! Sonic Boom!" CF Protoman shouted as he sent a powerful attack at the Demon.

"Screen Divide!"

"Spike Shooter!"

"Fire Jutsu!"

"Tomahawk Rolling!"

"Search Scope!"

"Kingdom Crusher!" The other members shouted as they attacked.

"Hells Rolling!" Bass shouted as he fired four flaming wheels at Ghost.

"Duo Max Cannon!" The rangers shouted firing the combined attack.

"Sci Force Cannon!" Mr. Famous shouted firing his cannon.

"Ghost Destroyer!" Ghost shouted as he fired his attack, it pierced through the oncomming attacks and slammed into the fighters.

"That just ripped through our attacks!" Lan shouted as he stood up.

"I know that kind of power is crazy." Chaud said.

"Thunder Wheel!" a voice shouted from behind Ghost, a blast of lightning slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. On the top of the school stood CF Thunderman.

"Raoul!" Lan shouted as he recognized the final member of Cross Fusion.

"Sorry that I couldn't get here sooner, but I was tracking down Dr. Regal's lair. But when I think I got near I noticed that ugly navi so I decided to follow him." Raoul said.

"So any idea on how to stop him?" Mr. Famous asked.

"I found something out about that weird female navi. But I don't have any idea how to defeat this thing." Raoul said.

"Weird female navi?" Protoman asked.

"I believe she goes by the name Slur. I think she is helping Regal." Raoul said

" She wouldn't she gave us our powers!" Lan shouted as he dodge an attack similar to Hells Rolling.

"Why did it open before he was fully developed? Did I not use enough demons? Or was it simply I did not have the full Program?" Regal questioned. He paced the floor of his lair staring at some screens and noticed that something was wrong with a screen, I showed that Ghost was not 100, but only at 50. "Someone stopped him at halfway? But who and How?"

"Darkness Overload!" Screamed Bass, as he floated up and through a large purple orb

"Leaders Raid!" CF Protoman, and CF Colonel shouted, as they launched two Screen Divides, and a Step Sword at the same time respectively.

"Shadow Slash!" exclaimed CF Shadowman as he appeared behind Ghost and slashed him

"Spike Shooter!" came a yell from CF Spikeman, as she started to fire spikes.

"Royal Wreaking Ball!" CF Knightman shouted, as she smiled at Laika, and swung the wreaking ball at Ghost.

"Totem Pole!" CF Tomahawkman shouted, a large totem pole appeared and started to shoot fire balls at Ghost.

"Search Grenades!" CF Searhcman shouted as he turned invisible then started to roll grenades at Ghost.

"Thunder Blast!" CF Thunderman shouted, as lightning shot from his hands.

"Anti Damage, Anti Navi, Muramasa!" Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, Tesla, Charlie, Nenji, Ribbita, and Mr. Famous shouted as they all fired the same exact Program Advance. The combined attacks seemed like they would do serious damage to Ghost yet miraculously caused very litte, all it did was remove one of his arms, and part of his cloak.

"Fools, I am truly the strongest navi ever! You will not defeat me!"

"We think that we will!" Chaud said as they launched another volley of attacks, this time the rangers used their signature weapons and still only barely cut the bottom of his cloak.

"Ghost, though incomplete is holding his own!" Regal said as he turned his attention to the battle. "If he was complete he wouldn't of lost that arm, however I can only aid him with these!" Regal said as he pulled out a handful of dark chips.

"But I think I'll just have Ghost crush them as he is, but on a larger scale, if he fails I'll save him with the powers of darkness."

Out of nowhere Dr. Regal's monocle appeared and attached to Ghost's face, Ghost then started to grow to a gigantic size, as well as regenerating his arm.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Lan shouted.

"Duo Max?" Tesla questioned.

"How about you try the Duo Force Megazord?" Beryl questioned.

"Duo Force?" Lan asked.

"Mr. Famous, Now !" CF Colonel shouted. "We'll give all the support fire that we can but it is up to you and the other rangers to take care of the bulk of the battle."

"Right, Sci Force Zords online, Force Carrier Mode, activate, Code: GOLD FORCE!" Mr. Famous said into his morpher and a Semi Truck speed down the street from Sci Lab's under ground hangar, and slowed as it opened it's trailer up slightly.

"Duo Max Megazord!" Lan and Tesla shouted as they summoned the combined megazord. Then they jumped atop the trailer and the sides of the top folded up and clamps appeared around the feet and locked them in place. The Gate Blaster raised so it was above the top of the cab, the Punk Arm Saws attached to the bottom of the front bumper, then the Force Stirke launched into the air and the Duo Max grabbed it.

"Duo Force Combination Complete!" They shouted as they sped towards Ghost. "Duo Foce Golden STORM!" they all screamed as the blades of the Gyro Copter started to spin, the Toad blaster started to charge up, The Shoulder Cannons started to charge, the helm started to build up energy, and so did the Gate Blaster. The Punk Saws were spinning, and the Force Striker was glowing. "Now!" Famous shouted from the cab, the propeller fired, the cannons fired, the blaster let out a sonic blast, the helm turned and launched a powerful attack, and the Force Slicer was swung through the air releasing a sonic boom.

The blast went straight towards Ghost, the CF members unleashed their attacks, along with Bass' Darkness Overload, the attack from the ground hit Ghost in the back pushing him towards the oncoming megazord's attack.

When the dust settled from the attack the rangers, and CF members noticed that Regal stood in the middle of the ruined school "DARK FUSION!" He shouted as he held up what looked like twelve dark chips.

"That idiot, at least he has no clue at all about what shouldn't be known." Slur said.

"Indeed, but soon we must act, or else we won't have the chance to accoplish our original goal.

To be Continued...


	39. The Battle Begins Pt 2

Chapter 39

The Battle Begins! Pt. 2

"What is going on?" Chaud asked as the light died down. Where Regal stood was now a large purple body, with an orange beard.

"Looks like we have some thing to tackle now." Lan said as him and the others jumped out and the latest combination sped away.

"So how strong is he now?" Maylu asked.

Bass looked at the new demon, then at the rangers and CF members. "That looks stronger than Ghost."

"I am Nebula Grey! I am the perfect force of destruction." Regal's voice came from within the demon.

"So regal and some dark chips fused with Ghost to form Nebula Grey?" Tesla asked.

"Looks that way." Mr. Famous said.

"So how are we taking this one down?" Charlie asked.

"No clue." CF Searchman said.

"Lan and them seem to have their hands full Slur." Duo said.

"Yes should we start up the program?"

"Not now, we will wait for them to be fully worn out from the fight."

"I understand."

"Lan, you and them need to keep stalling, I have a device that should allow you to take him out but I need more time." Yuuichirou said.

"Ok I understand."

"Roll Bow!"

"Toad Stars!"

"Medic Cannon!"

"Mega Yo-Yo!"

"Mag Shockers!"

"Gyro Blades!"

"Napalm Blasters, Rapid Mode!"

"Gate Cannon!" The rangers shouted as they summoned their weapons, and attacked.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Screen Divide!"

"Tomahawk Rolling!"

"Kingdom Crusher!"

"Spike Shooter!"

"Fire Jutsu!"

"Thunder Beam!"

"Search Grenades!"

"Hells Rolling!" Bass and the members of Cross Fusion shouted as they unleashed their attacks. The 17 attacks from Bass, the rangers, and the CF members flew straight at Nebula Grey colliding with him.

"Fire Worms!" Nebula Grey shouted as the smoke cleared and he unleashed a series of black worms that slammed into the rangers, and Cross Fused navis.

Yuuichirou's hands flew over the keyboard as he worked on a new program to help the rangers. He looked up at a screen that showed the Secret Hangar, several scientists were servicing the Sci Force Hauler. They were busy removing dents and reloading the ammo into the Gate Blaster, they refueled and started to make sure that the Punk Arm Saws were still properly oiled, and making sure the remaining systems were operational.

"How are things coming along?" Yuuichirou asked over the intercom.

"Slow, but good, we just finished the refueling, and reloading of ammo. We still have to re oil the saws, and run a diagnosis, then we can take care of the dents in the trouble areas.

"Okay, just hurry it up. I might need some help up here, so any spare hands would be appreciated."

"Sorry, all of us are busy, this is the first time you have ordered us to have it ready for another launch with in an hour's time. Usually we have at least twenty four hours between launches."

"Ok then as soon as you can spare some one send them up."

"What now?" Lan asked noticing that Nebula Grey had caused more damage with a single attack than their attacks had done to him.

"Lan, I think I finished the Full Synch booster Programs which I am sending to all of your PET's. So you need to switch to Cross Fusion immediately that way you can go Full Synchro." Yuuichirou said.

"Everyone CROSS FUSION!" Lan said as he touched Megaman's symbol.

"CROSS FUSION!" Maylu, Jasmine, Ribbita, Tesla, Nenji, and Charlie shouted as they all cross fused.

"WOLF HEAD NEBULA FLAME!" Nebula Grey shouted as his head took on a wolf like appearance and it launched at the CF members.

"VULCAN! Battle chip in! DOWNLOAD!" Everyone shouted at once as they fired the weapons at the on comming attack, Nebula Grey's attack was halted in mid air as they all started to glow, and shine in a variety of colors.

"The Synchro Booster program should allow you all to use a team attack with out much trouble at all. It should of also increased their power." Yuuichirou said to them.

CF Spikeman and CF Shadowman glanced at each other "Spike Jutsu!" they shouted as CF Spikeman started to shoot spikes, and CF Shadowman ignited them with his Fire Jutsu.

CF Magnetman and CF Protoman glanced at each other "Magnet Step!" they shouted, CF Magnetman used a Mag Hold, and CF Protoman used his Step Sword.

CF Knightman, and CF Searchman smiled at each other "Royal Grenades!" they shouted, CF Searchman started to toss some grenades into the air, and CF Knightman hit them with the wrecking ball sending them flying at Nebula Grey.

"Napalm Arm!" CF Napalmman and CF Gyroman shouted as CF Gyroman raised his arm as CF Napalmman fired a Napalm Blast, he fired his Tornado Arm reslulting in a firry tornado attack.

"Rolling Thunder!" CF Thunderman and CF Tomahawkman shouted as CF Tomahawk jumped into the air and started to spin, CF Thunderman used his Thunder Beam to cover CF Tomahawkman in electricity as he rolled towards Nebula Grey.

"Capsule Divide!" CF Colonel and CF Meddy shouted as CF Meddy started to toss her pills in the air and CF Colonel started to use Screen Divide, sending a variety of different ailments at Nebula Grey.

"Melody Arrow!" CF Roll and CF Toadman shouted as CF Roll raised her bow, and CF Toadman started to send Shocking Melody notes at the arrows as CF Roll shot them.

"Lan, Megaman lets show Regal, and Nebula Grey why they are not ment to mess with the two ultimate programs." Bass said as he reached out to touch Megaman's emblem.

"Deal!" CF Megaman said as they reached out and touched Bass', the instant they touched each other's emblem they combined, forming CF BCM Silver. "Air Burst!" he shouted as he unleashed an air burst at Nebula Grey, CF BCM looked like CF Megaman but hs outfit was black, with Bass' emblem on the outfit behind where Megaman's was. His helmet resembled Basses more than Megaman's and his gloves were silver.

"GOLD!" Bass' Voice shouted as the silver parts turned gold, "Hells Rolling!" He shouted, Bass' voice was the only won heard this time around as he fired four dark flamming wheels.

"I never expected anything like this from Bass, it is totaly strange for him to willingly team up with a human, and a opereated net nevi. But this is a all time new for him. I never expected he'd merge with Lan, and Megaman to take out this unholy Demon." Yuuichirou said stunned, several scientist stood behind him staring at the screen.

"As soon as they need it the Sci Force Hauler is ready to move out and cut Nebula Grey down.

The nine different attacks slammed into Nebula Grey at the same exact time and ripped right through him. Regal screamed in pain then Nebula Grey suddenly started to regenerate.

"Ranger Form!" all the rangers except for Lan, and Mr. Famous shouted. Lan remained as CF BCM Gold because of Bass' power, and Mr. Famous was already in his ranger form.

"DUO FORCE MEGAZORD!" they shouted as they summoned the carrier, and zords and had them combine, CF BCM GOLD flew upward after the Megazord had fomed and Landed on it's shoulder.

"Ranger Form!" Lan shouted and his outfit sudenly changed into his Duo Ranger outfit but this time it was pitch black, the visor was silver, and the gloves gold, no emblem could be seen on his chest, his belt was also a silver color. "BASS RANGER!" Lan shouted with Megaman, and Bass' voices joining his own.

"Duo Force Golden Storm!" all the ranger's exluding Lan shouted as they fired the Megazords attack.

"Darkness Overload!" the Bass Ranger struggled between three different 'souls' and one body, it lifted its arms and charged up a large purple, gold, and silver flashing orb then tossed it at Nebula Grey at the same time the Duo Force Golden Storm was fired, the attacks collided with Nebula Grey and when the smoke faded a large crater could be seen, and no demon anywhere around, the Dimensional Area was cancelled the second Bass Ranger was formed allowing the CF members to escape the attack, as soon as they were out another one was instantly activated, to contain the attack.


	40. Bass Ranger VS Ghost?

Chapter 40

Bass Ranger VS. Ghost?

"Dad what caused my ranger form to change?" Lan asked as he stood in a room that resembled the Dimensional Area test chamber.

"Well I believe when Megaman and Bass combined, when you and Megaman were Cross Fused instead of Bass and Megaman fusing around you, like if they were fused and you some how performed Cross Fusion with them, they fused with you. So when you went tried to slide from Cross Fusion to Ranger form they did also, thus creating your current form, Bass Ranger." Yuuichirou tried to explain

"So I am stuck like this?" Lan asked.

"For now anyways, me and Mr. Famous are trying to figure out how to de-morph you."

"Great, so I am stuck sharing a body with a little human kid, and his pathetic net navi?" Bass' voice echoed from the ranger's helmet.

"For now yes, but we are trying to..."

"I don't think a stupid human like yourself could figure this out!" Bass shouted interrupting Yuuichirou.

"Bass calm down, it isn't like we chose to fuse like this. It was an accident!" Megaman said.

"So they stopped Regal?" Duo asked.

"Yes they did, or so it seems. What should we do now?"

"I believe that the new ranger that appeared afterward might be our greatest trouble. Bass doesn't trust us and now that he is sharing a body with one of our rangers we need to figure out how to advance our plans with out Bass interfering."

"Duo, we should use the left over data from Ghost, that should make them think that the Bass Ranger was defeated by a demon, they wouldn't be to suspicious then."

"Good Idea, I'll entrust Ghosts left over data to you." Duo said as Slur started to absorb some grey light, she then took the form of Ghost and teleported to earth.

"Ghost is attacking?" Maylu said confused as she stared at the screen noticing Ghost using what looked like black cables to destroy some cars.

"This should be fun!" Bass laughed as he teleported to the battle field.

"Tri Buster!" Bass shouted as he started shoot 'Ghost' with green buster shots.

"Cable Crusher!" 'Ghost' shouted as the cables knocked the buster shots away and started to squeeze the Bass Ranger.

"Roll Bow!" Maylu shouted as she fired her weapon at 'Ghost'

"Thanks Maylu." Lan said as he struggled to take control of the body. "Air Burst!" He shouted as he fired the attack at 'Ghost'.

"Cable Whip!" 'Ghost' shouted whipping Lan.

"Why isn't Ghost using his Ghost Crusher?" Megaman asked the other two who he now shared a body with.

"I have no clue, maybe it is a fake?" Lan asked.

"So you think that this is a fake, seems almost as strong as the real one from my point of view." Bass said as he took over and started to dodge the whips.

"Hold still you foolish child!" 'Ghost' shouted clearly in Slur's voice.

"Lan that voice!" Maylu shouted.

"It sounded like Slur." Lan said as he reclaimed control of the body and ran at his top speed towards the navi. "Air Burst!" he shouted firing the attack at point blank range, destroying the data disguise.

"So you recognized my voice, o well, I'll still crush you!" Slur said as she fired he cables at Maylu.

"Slur why are you fighting us?" Lan shouted as Bass took over and launched a Hells Rolling.

"Because you humans are so naive, you really thought that we were giving you the power to protect the world. "We gave you the power in order to protect ourselves."

"What?" Maylu asked as Bass' attack slammed into the back of Slur.

"I said me and Duo gave you the power in order to protect ourselves, but now it doesn't matter our plan can not be stopped, it is in its final stages already." Slur laughed as she fired several orbs of light causing the two rangers to slam into a wall.

"Their zords won't help them against Slur so maybe I should Make her stomp them down to size." Duo laughed as his crest appeared on Slurs head and she suddenly grew. "That is better, their zords wont help them much against her power, only that Bass Ranger was a problem and he seems to unbalanced to prove a real threat now.

"I was the one who supplied Regal with all those net navis. It was I Slur who created the Demon Navis originally to work under the command of Shademan who obeyed the orders of Dr. Regal, but Dr. Regal destroyed Shademan and took control of the operation himself. That is when I had to halt giving the correct information to them because I didn't feel I could trust that foolish human." Slur said laughing as she tried to stomp on the Bass Ranger.

"So Slur, you were the true enemy?" Mr. Famous asked from the Cockpit of the Sci Force Megazord.

"Regal only did as me and Duo ordered, but he turned out just as obedient as Lan, not wanting to answer their superiors. Why do you think we stopped calling the Rangers, we couldn't trust that they weren't working with Regal." Slur said as she formed a yellow light sword and started to engage in a kendo match with Mr. Famous' Megazord.

"Lan are you alright?" Tesla asked as her and the other Rangers ran up to him and Maylu.

"Yeah we are, lets kick Slurs but for using us!" Lan said as he summoned the Rush Zord, however when he landed on top of it the color scheme turned purple, where the pink was, and Black were the red was. "GOSPEL ZORD!" Bass shouted. Maylu jumped in with him and then the Rabbit and Toad zords combined with it. "BASS MEGAZORD Formation Complete!" Bass shouted as he took total control of Lan's body.

"Duo Tech Megazord!" Tesla, Charlie, and Nenji shouted however it didn't come. "I don't under stand why aren't our zords coming?" Tesla questioned.

"I think Duo sent the Duo Megazord components and planned on them rejecting our commands. But I think Bass was able to reprogram the core system so that Duo had no control once they combined." Mr. Famous said.

"So what are we going to do?" Tesla asked.

"Nothing!" Bass shouted! "This alone should do the trick!" Bass said as the Bass Megazord stepped infront of the Duo Tech Rangers. The Toad and Rabbit Zords now had a spiky evil look to them. "Hell Sabre!" Bass shouted as the Bass Megazord's Rabbit hand folded to the wrist, and the Gospel hand gaurd disconnected. The whip shot out and the Gospel head caught it in its mouth, Then energy covered it forming a black sword, then the rabbit hand returned to its normal position and the hands caught the sword. The Hell Sabre swung down at Slur slicing her sword in half.

"HEAD!" Mr. Famous shouted as the kendo stick slammed into Slur's head. "Next is the ARM!" he said as he slammed the kendo stick into the right arm unleashing a large explosion, at the same time the Hell Sabre collided with Slur causing her to scream in pain. The two megazords turned and Slur exploded.

"Slur, how could you lose?" Duo asked his assistant who layed on the floor of the Command Commet missing an arm.

"I am sorry, I didn't expect Bass could alter the core program of the Megazord."

"You under estimated the opponent, you should of known better!"

"I am sorry, I was under the impression that I just had to deal with the Bass Ranger, and I beat him easily, until the Gold Force Ranger showed up with his Megazord, I was so close to crushing the dreaded Bass Ranger!"

"The next time we had better win!" Duo said as he laughed.

Several scientists were running around trying to make the necessary repairs to the Bass Megazord, and the Sci Force Megazord. "Yuuichirou, I think that we can now contact and summon the Duo Tech zords by remote."

"Thanks, that will proove useful in the final battle That I know will soon start."


	41. The Final Fight! Pt 1

Chapter 41

The Final Fight! Pt. 1

"Maylu, are you feeling alright?" Tesla asked.

"Of course not, Slur turned out to be a navi that actually wanted to destroy this planet and we were tricked." Maylu said. "Plus Lan is stuck merged with both Bass and Megaman, and there is nothing we can do about it!" Maylu shouted angrily.

"Calm down, I am sure Mr. Famous and Dr. Hikari will figure out how to return Lan to normal." Tesla said.

"Slur, we shall go down to earth and start up the final program, then we will have to get rid of the only ones capable of stopping us." Duo said.

"Master, I still retain some of Ghost's data so I can exist in their physical plane but what about you?"

"I was the one that gave you the necessary data to create the Demons, I based the demon creation data after my own ability to warp the physical planes causing cyber entities to be able to exist with in the real worlds. I can do the same for my self."

"Ok, then lets teach the humans their final lesson!"

"Duo just appeared on the earth!" Mr. Famous said as he brought up an image of the large navi and Slur.

"How can they be in the real world?" Lan asked.

"I don't know but it seems like there is an energy field around him." Yuuichirou said.

"Look again, I think this means it was Duo that created the Demon Materialization program which gave the demons the ability to exist in this plane." Charlie said as the energy field vanished.

"So we are up against a wounded super navi of sorts, and a Gigantic navi who we know very little about." Jasmine said.

"Seems that way, Bass Ranger, Duo Rangers head on out, as soon as we finish the Tech caller me and the Duo Tech rangers will assist you. Barrel, Enzan, and Laika you three go with, the rest will stay until me and the Duo Tech Rangers head out." Mr. Famous shouted.

"Right!" Bass shouted as those who were ordered to ran out side.

"Hells ROLLING!"

"Roll Bow!"

"Toad Stars!"

"Medic Cannon!"

"Scope GUN!"

"Leaders RAID!"

The seven of them launched their attacks in unison at Duo and Slur. However Duo raised his arm and blocked all the attacks with ease, not even a scratch was visible on the large navi.

"Duo seems to strong!" Maylu shouted as she fired several more arrows at Slur and Duo.

"So we just have to keep trying!" CF Colonel shouted as him and CF Protoman launched another Leaders Raid, Bass Ranger fired a Air Burst, Ribbita and Jasmine used their weapons, while CF Searchman was firing a variety of his attacks. Several of the attacks collided and scratched up Slur rather bad, but all of them that collided with Duo did absolutely nothing to him.

"What the heck is going on, why cant we hurt him?" Maylu asked.

"Are you truly that stupid? Duo is a gigantic navi, who created your powers, do you really think that you would be able to hurt him?" Laika asked as he jumped to dodge one of Duo's fists.

"Well, you have a point there, I just thought we could at least slow him down, we cant even scratch him!" Maylu shouted as she fired a few arrows at Slur.

"They are holding their own against Slur, but Duo is causing a problem." Tesla said staring at the screen.

"Well we are trying to establish a link to your zords, other wise there is no way to stop him."

"Mr. Famous just try to hurry because they'll need all the help they can get."

"Just Famous!"

"Do you think they can last 10 more minutes by themselves?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Yes but that would be cutting it close." Charlie said.

"Okay, that is all we need, 10 minutes, then you can go help."

"Duo LASER!" Duo shouted as he fired laser from his chest. The rangers and CF members dived to the sides but the rings around it hit them all.

"He sure is powerful." Lan said as he regained control of the body and struggled to stand up.

"Yeah that is true, but we have to try to stop him!" Maylu said standing up.

"Lets try to focus on Slur, she is seriously weaker than Duo." Jasmine said firing her Medic Cannon at Slur.

"Good Idea!" Lan said as he fired an Air Burst at Slur, and the others continued the attacks they had been using.

"Cable Crusher!" Slur shouted as she fired her cables at the rangers.

"DUO TECH BLASTER!" three voices cried out as a laser blast destroyed the oncoming cables and slammed into Slur.

"Sci Force CANNON!" Mr. Famous said as he blasted Slur in the back.

"Famous!" everyone shouted when the noticed the Gold Force Ranger standing behind Slur, with the other members of Cross Fusion, except for Raoul, and Princess Pride, with him.

"Sorry it took us a while but how about we all have some fun."

"Good idea. DUO MAX CANNON!" Lan shouted as him, Maylu, Jasmine, Ribbita, Tesla, Charlie, and Nenji combined their weapons.

"Do you think that scares me?" Duo asked laughing.

"NO but we are aiming at someone else!" Lan said as they fired the attack directly at Slur, and Famous attacked with his cannon as well, when the two blasts slammed into Slur she exploded with great force.

"Dr. Hikari is still working on the project, but he told us that he'd send Raoul and Princess Pride with it as soon as it was ready." Famous said as him and the others ran over to the first group.

"DUO you are going down!" Lan shouted as he fired another blast from the Duo Max Cannon, however Duo raised his arm and swung it deflecting the attack back at them.

"Bass MEGAZORD!" Bass shouted summoning the Gospel Zord, the Rabbit Zord, and the Toad Zord. They combined and the four rangers jumped in. "Hell Sabre!" Bass Ranger said, summoning the Bass Megazord's main weapon, and he lunged at Duo.

"GIANT HOOK!" Duo shouted swinging his hand at the sword.

To Be Continued…


	42. The Final Fight! Pt 2

Chapter 42

The Final Fight! Pt. 2

The Duo Tech Rangers fired their combined weapon, along with Mr. Famous. The members of Cross Fusion also fired their strongest attacks in a powerful onslaught. However even with the attacks from the Bass Megazord they didn't even scratch him. "FOOLS you can not hurt me in the least!" Duo shouted as he swung his fist at the Bass Megazord and sent it flying into a near by building.

"ARM!" Mr. Famous shouted as the Force Striker came down on Duo's arm. Then the Sci Force Megazord took a couple steps back and rushed at Duo again, this time he aimed at the hole on Duo's chest, "CHEST!" he shouted as his large kendo stick swung towards the hole and slammed into it resulting in a large explosion that sent Duo flying back into a building.

"What did he do?" Jasmine asked confused.

"How did he hurt Duo?" Maylu questioned.

"He found Duo's weak spot, his one spot of vulnerability." Bass said as the Bass Megazord stood up.

"So where is that?" came a question from Ribbita.

"If you were looking it is the center of his chest!" Bass said as the Bass Megazord ran directly at Duo, raised its sword so it was aimed directly at the chest and stabbed it in, however an odd energy caused the sword to be sent flying out of the large navi's chest. The sword stabbed itself into the middle of the road behind the megazord.

"It looked like for a second they found Duo's only weak spot, why did it hurt Duo when Mr. Famous hit him there but not when the others did?" Yuuichirou questioned.

"I think it might have to do with the timing as well as location, for a second when Mr. Famous attacked it looked like the center area was red, but when the others hit it was gray." Raoul said.

"So you mean he can only be hurt there, when it is red?" Yuuichirou asked.

"I believe that Raoul might have something there, I thought I noticed the red as well, so we need to relay the message to them, but how, our radio towers are being used to find the Duo Tech frequency for the Tech Callers." Princess Pride said.

"I have an idea, we need to finish the Tech Callers ASAP. Then upload the info to the Duo Tech zords." Yuuichirou suggested.

"So we don't have much time to waste if we plan on winning this fight right?" Raoul asked.

"That is for sure." Princess Pride said as she continued to help with the programming of the callers.

"Duo Laser!" Duo shouted firing the large pink laser from his chest, hitting both megazords and those who were cross fused. When his laser slammed into the Dimensional Area it suddenly started to flash brilliantly. Then the Dimensional Area suddenly collapsed.

"So we have very little ground support left, and our zords are taking a beating how fun!" Lan shouted through his oppression.

"I know we have to do something though." Maylu said.

"Then lets do something!" Bass shouted as the megazord ran towards Duo once more, this time with out the sword, the Rabbit hand started to fire the Zap Rings at the center and one of the twenty that hit actually caused damage.

"Mag Caller finished." Yuuichirou said as he finished the coding of a pure crimson red battle chip.

"I just finished the Gyro Caller!" Princess Pride said as she held up a yellow battle chip.

"I am almost done with the Napalm Caller, just a couple more lines of codes." Raoul said as his fingers ran across the keyboard in front of him.

"I hope that I didn't mess up a number input anywhere." Princess Pride said unsure of herself.

"I am sure you did just fine, and I hope that these work anyways. I already encoded the info about Duo's weak point into the code list so they should all work just fine." Yuuichirou said.

"DONE!" Raoul said as he finished the last line of code and the purple chip shot out of the computer.

"The Dimensional Area was already destroyed by Duo so they need these really quickly." Yuuichirou said as he hit a button revealing an armored truck. "That is for you to get these to the battle, and get those who aren't rangers out of the battle field."

"Right!" Raoul said as he sat in the driver seat and started the truck up. Pride jumped into the passenger seat with a brief case containing the three chips.

"Tesla!" Raoul shouted as the armored truck skidded to a halt.

"What?" She asked as she ran over to the truck.

"Here!" Princess pride said opening the briefcase.

"These are the..."

"Yes the Tech Callers." Raoul said as he jumped out and opened the vehicle to try and help get Chaud, Laika, Beryl and the others to safety.

"DUO LASER!" Duo shouted as he fired another laser this time at the truck. Pride barely jumped out and rolled to the side by time the Laser collided with the truck and blew it to pieces. All that remained were hundreds of 2 inch pieces of metal.

"DUO TECH ZORDS!" The Duo Tech Rangers shouted as they slotted in the caller chips.

"You can't call them, they won't listen to you anymore!" Duo said laughing.

"Oh yeah? Mag Caller, activate!"

"Gyro Caller!"

"Napalm Caller!" The three Duo Tech Rangers shouted as they three holes appeared in the sky one red, one yellow, and one purple. Out of each hole fell one of the three Duo Tech zords. They then combined into the Duo Tech Megazord.

"Lan can you hear us?" Tesla asked.

"Yes I can"

"I just got a message that was in the Tech Callers, it says that the weak spot it the core area, only when it is glowing red."

"Thanks" Bass replied.

"Well then lets do it!" Maylu said.

"Hell Saber!" Bass shouted as the megazord grabbed the sword out of the ground.

"Gyro Saber!" Charlie shouted as the propellers formed the sword.

"Force Striker!" Famous shouted when he heard the message from Tesla.

"Triple Sword STRIKE!" Bass, Famous, and Charlie shouted in unison as they dashed at the flashing core area of Duo.

"Meteo Knuckle!" Duo shouted as he started to fire his fists at the oncoming megazords which simply started to dodge them. Then all three swords slammed into the red core of Duo and he screamed in pain as a large explosion which sent Duo through three buildings.

"Raoul, can you hear me?" Yuuichirou tried to contact the electric member of CF after loosing video feed from the truck.

"Yes Dr. Hikari, we are all fine, only a few scratches but no serious injuries." Raoul said.

"Ok that is good, how is the battle going?"

"No one is clearly winning, seems like it could go either way." Raoul said.

"OK."

"FINAL JUDGMENT!" Duo shouted as he staggered to his feet, suddenly a bright light enveloped the planet. The rangers were all floating in the middle of space, the megazords behind them. All of the humans were unconscious but the net navis were conscious and stood in front of them.

"Duo what is going on?" Megaman shouted.

"The world of humans have been judged by me and I found the humans to be unworthy of living. The reason I formed the rangers is to try and keep a balance between the good an evil. I had Slur choose someone to give powerful navis of destruction, and to find people to have powers of light, and hope."

"You mean Regal, and the Rangers?" Roll shouted.

"Yes I do. The rangers were to keep the evil at bay and try to bring hope over the course of my view, if they succeeded then humans could live. That was my decision, however they caused almost as much destruction as the demon navis. Plus they refused to answer several questions which proves humans are untrustworthy and unworthy of living. They pollute the planet, and cause trouble! I have already made my decision and now you can decide to travel with me, or be erased with your human companions!"

"If you destroy them you'll have to destroy us as well!" all the navis but Bass shouted as they stood in front of their net-ops.

"Move or I'll destroy you all!"

"What?" Bass shouted as he charged up his Darkness Overload. "I AM NOT TO BE LUMPED IN WITH THESE WEAK NAVIS THAT DEPEND ON HUMANS!" Bass screamed with anger tossing the large sphere at Duo.

"You Cant destroy us just because some humans are evil!" Lan shouted as he staggered to his feet.

"I am not evil, and there is no such thing as world peace, not with all free will." Chaud shouted.

"Yeah Chaud is right, only some people are evil. A good deal of humans are good!" Jasmine shouted as she stood up.

"You have no right judging our planet with out first truly understanding humans!" Beryl said as he walked forward with Colonel.

"Humans have changed over the last 30 years since the last time you passed by. This time you tried to judge them, with out first noticing how much they have changed. Sure there are more dark hearted people, but those few that are genuinely kind, and warm hearted are nicer than they were back then. And many others are just as kind as the warm hearted were 30 years ago." Colonel said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Navis and Humans now work closer together for good, not evil. Navis can cause serious trouble when in the net, some thought that if a human and net navi became one then it would mean shear trouble because of the weapon many believed navis to be designed as 30 years ago." Colonel said.

"I don't believe you! You are just trying to save your pathetic human friends!" Duo shouted.

"It is true, I may not like humans much at all, but even I don't feel that the entire planet should be eliminated because you don't like them!" Bass shouted.

"Duo, I will show you what humans are made of, me and Colonel will become one with you!" Beryl said smiling.

"You mean Cross Fusion?" Duo asked.

"Yes." Beryl said.

"Beryl, No! You cant be serious, why would you cross fuse with Duo?" Lan asked trying to stop him but was merely pushed to the side by Colonel. Beryl and Colonel walked towards Duo and a bubble enveloped them as Duo started to absorb them.

"I do not fear this for I am the Immortal Beryl!" Beryl said as he was sucked into Duo.

Lan stepped out side of his house when he woke up to realize that the city was back to normal, no sign of any damage from the fight with Duo, his PET was a PET 3 again. There was absolutely no sign that the Duo rangers had ever existed. Well except for his memory and the memory of everyone who was taken to see the final judgment.

Lan looked at his PET and noticed several emails. One from each of the members of Cross Fusion, one from each of the Rangers, including Mr. Famous, and one from Duo. Lan opened Roaul's email and it mentioned that it all seemed like a dream except for he woke with an email from Duo, and one from Beryl. Mr. Famous' email said practically the same as for all the others. Duo and Beryl's e-mails however were the only true proof the Duo Rangers ever existed.

"Duo Blue, Lan Hikari. I hope that your memory of what happened will help you humans form a better future the next time I pass by. I won't pass as strict of a punishment next time. I might remove a city or two to teach humans a lesson, but I won't destroy the planet. Remember you once were a Duo Ranger, one of the few to remember what happened before I rewound time. Regal is gone for his darkness consumed him and he no longer exists in any form."

Beryl's email was a much lighter tone "Lan, I hope you do remember who I am, though I am old and aged now I am the same person who helped Duo to change his mind, and I helped to show him the error of his ways. However if you hadn't fought so hard against the Demons the future of this planet wouldn't of been changed."

Lan smiled when he finished reading the message, he glanced at the date on the PET, then noticed that a Crest of Duo was spinning in his PET. when he looked at it a small message appeared. "Try to make the world a better place, for that is your duty as a Duo Ranger!" Duo's voice said.


	43. EXTRA 1,Rangers VS Sentai, 1 to 21

Extra Chapter 1

Power Rangers Duo VS Ryuusei Sentai Duo Ranger, 1-21

Legend- Number chapter, Non bold Power Ranges Duo, Bold Ryuusei Sentai Duo Ranger.

1

Lan goes to warehouse and is chosen by Slur.

**Netto, has a dream involving him Cross Fused and the end of the world, and a conversation with Duo. Wakes up with the Crest.**

Shademan attacks Higsby's, Lan hears Duo and Slur in his head while Cross Fused, The Crest of Duo forced him to morph

**Shademan attacks the Science Burea, Yuuichirou, and Meijin-san give Netto his morpher.**

After battle with Shademan Lan is teleported to the Comet. There he meets Jasmine and Ribbita.

**After the battle with Shademan Netto meets Jasmine, and Kero.**

2

Yuuichirou didn't know who Duo White and Duo Green were. Lan snuck out and morphed running to their aid.

**Yuuichirou told Netto that Jasmine and Kero were already there, and then told Netto to go help.**

The visors told the rangers about their zords.

**Meijin-san contacted the rangers and told them he was sending them their zords.**

The zords were named the Rush zord, Rabbit zord, and Toad zords.

**The mechs were the mecha "Rush", mecha "Rabbit", and mecha "Toad", after their appearance they simply said Rush, Rabbit, and Toad, to call them.**

3

Slur contacts Lan after he left Higsby's. She told him Vineman was causing trouble.

**Meijin-san contacts Netto after he left Higureya. He told him Plantman was causing trouble.**

Vineman called himself a Demon Navi.

**Plantman called himself a Devil Navi.**

Lan left in a hurry because he didn't want his mom or dad to worry.

**Netto left in a hurry because he didn't want his mom to worry.**

4

Lan didn't know that Maylu had just left Sci Lab. Mr. Famous didn't tell anyone.

**Netto knew that Meiru could possibly Cross Fuse because Meijin-san told him.**

Lan was home when Demon Cutman attacked the mall.

**Netto was at the Science Burea when Devil Cutman attacked the mall, Yuuichirou handed him Meiru's morpher.**

Lan waited for Maylu to tell him to morph, he didn't want to reveal he was Duo Blue.

**Netto didn't waste time morphing when he noticed everyone was hiding. He had Meiru's morpher so he knew she'd know sooner or later.**

When Maylu was pinned by Demon Cutman, Duo gave her the power.

**Yuuichirou told Netto that now was the time to give Meiru her morpher, when she was pinned by Devil Cutman.**

5

Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, and Ribbita sat at a table in the Comet.

**Netto, Meiru, Jasmine, and Kero, sat in a room at the Science Burea.**

Slur detected Demon Cutman in Elec Town, she dispatched the rangers, via teleportation.

**Meijin-san detected Devil Cutman in Den City, Electronic district, and sent the Rangers on foot.**

All the rangers except for Maylu used Variable Swords to perform the Sonic Boom, Cutman activated the Cut Armor.

**R Blues used the Elemental Sonic Boom, Cutman activated his Devil Armor.**

6

The Rangers called for the Duo Zords.

**Meijin-san sent the zords with out them being called for.**

Maylu figured out how to combine the zords.

**Yuuichirou told them how to via a com system in their helmets.**

7

When Savageman's attack started the rangers didn't know what was going on.

**When Beastman appeared on Orange Island he sent a challeng out to the rangers. To try and find him.**

Lan couldn't under stand the mesage about the weapons clearly due to static.

**Netto was surpised when a Yo- Yo appeared in his hand. Meijin-san didn't tell him about the weapons at all.**

8

It was Lan and Malyu's Idea to have themselves and their Navi's scanned.

**Yuuichirou wanted to scan them to see if the Morphing was affecting their bodies.**

9

Slur created holograms so Maylu and Lan could run off to help Jasmine and Ribbita.

**There were no Holograms at all.**

10

Megaman offered for him and Roll to pay for chips that Shuko wanted to get Yai.

**It was Netto's Idea, and Rock had nothing to do with it.**

11

Ribbita asked Slur for a Dimensional Area.

**Kero sent a message to Meijin-san.**

When Dubbleman formed Duo told Slur to alert the rangers.

**When Dubbleman formed Yuuichirou told Meijin to alert the rangers.**

12

Someone stole Snakeman and Thunderman.

**Snakeman and Thunderman when berserk after they used an odd chip, and then they dissapeared from the PETs.**

When Snakeman and Thunderman were defeated their PETs appeared, and they were inside them.

**When Snakeman and Thunderman were defeated they turned into navi data chips.**

13

Lan, and Jasmine ran into Demon Swordman, and Crusadermon when they were shopping.

**Netto, and Jasmine ran into Devil Swordman, Crusadermon is from the VS Special.**

Lan, and the others did not defeat Demon Swordman, or Crusadermon. Lan and them met the Legendary Warriors.

**Netto and the others defeated Devil Swordman. They met Takuya's group in the VS Special.**

14

Lan and the others fought Crusadermon, and Demon Swordman at Sci Lab.

**Netto and the others fought Devil Hatman at the Science Burea.**

The Legendary Warriors used several Spirit evolutions.

**The Legendary Warriors were only in the VS Special, it was just the rangers fighting.**

15

The rangers and Legendary Warriors met on the Comet.

**In the VS. Special they met in the Science Burea.**

They fought Darkman, and Dynasmon.

**They fought Devil Darkman, only.**

Lucemon showed up.

**Lucemon is only in the VS Special.**

16

The Rangers fought against a giant Lucemon.

**They fought Devil Jammingman.**

They formed the Duo Megazord, Susanoo Mode, thanks to a device made by Yuuichirou.

**The Susanou Robo is only in the VS. Special. They used the basic Duo Robo to take care of the gaint Jammingman.**

17

Demon Novaman used a Metal sphere to become Super Novaman.

**Devil Novaman used a Devil Sphere to become Armored Novaman.**

Shademan kidnapped Tesla.

**Tesla walked into Shademan's lair, under the hypnotic control of Shademan.**

Slur kept Tesla on the Comet after Gauss was returned to prison. Gauss's mind was wiped.

**Meijin kept Tesla in a holding cell at the Science Burea, after returning Gauss to Prison, Gauss' mind was not wiped.**

18

Tesla detected some strange activity on the Queen Bohemia. She gave lan her invitation and Slur sent the rangers to the ship.

**Yuuichirou got word that the Queen Check was going to be the target of some sort of attack. Tesla gave Netto the invitation, and Meijin drove them to the docks.**

The Booster system was stolen, Charlie, and Nenji used a chip to materialize their navis.

**The Booster system was stolen, Chalir, and Nenji had already materialized their navis.**

Slur teleported Charlie and Nenji to the comet to scan them to see if Shademan had infected them.

**Meijin had a boat take a tied up Nenji and Charlie to the Science Burea. Netto, and the others rode with.**

19

Slur was working on new morphers. The rangers did not know.

**Yuuichirou was constructing the morphers, Netto and the others knew.**

20

Lan decided to take on some viruses alone.

**Yuuichirou sent Netto to take out the viruses.**

The Duo Tech Megazord came to the rescue.

**The Tech Robo was sent as back up.**

21

Lan and Maylu used the names of the Duo Tech Rangers.

**Netto and Meiru acted as if they didn't know who they were.**

The Duo Tech Rangers had to fight both Burnerman, and Flameman.

**The Tech Rangers only fought Burnerman, Flameman was from another episode.**


	44. EXTRA 2, Rangers VS Sentai, 22 to end

Extra Chapter 2

Rangers VS Sentai, S22-S44, PR22-PR42

**Legend **PR# Power Rangers Duo chapter number, **S# Ryuusei Sentai Duo Ranger chapter number.**

non bold Power Rangers Duo, **bold Ryuusei Sentai Duo Ranger**

**S22**

**The Tech Rangers fought and almost defeated Flameman.**

This episode was combined with the previous one.

PR22/**S23**

Yuuichirou made the R- Riders for the Rangers.

**The R- Riders didn't exist.**

They fought Infernoman. He was already formed.

**They went to finish of Burnerman, and Flameman who then merged to form Infernoman.**

Regal destroyed Shademan.

**Shademan was destroyed in the episode introducing Flameman(S22)**

PR23/**S24**

Yuuichirou and Mr. Famous called a meeting of the members of Cross Fusion.

**Yuuichirou and Meijin called a meeting of the first three members of Cross Fusion, and Meiru.**

They weren't sure who made the Synchro Chips for the Duo Tech Rangers, or Duo White and Duo Green.

**They never mentioned the Synchro Chips because they new who supplied them.**

Cosmoman showed up and said that Dr. Regal sent him

**Dr. Regal sent a message to the Science Burea then Cosmoman showed up.**

Lan told Duo and Slur he wanted to tell Raika, Chaud, Raoul, and Mr. Famous that he was a Ranger.

**Netto told Meijin, and Yuuichirou that he wanted to tell Laika, Enzan, and Raoul that he was a ranger.**

PR24/**S25**

Tesla shouted that Maylu was Duo Pink, not a Net Saver.

**Enzan corrected Netto when he said him and Meiru were Net Saviors, he said that Meiru wasn't a member of Cross Fusion.**

Lan felt he had no choice but to Morph in front of Chaud, and Raika.

**Netto got a message from Yuuichirou telling him to morph, that would explain everything to Enzan, Laika, and Raoul later.**

Cloudman, Cosmoman, and Larkman appeared out of nowhere to aid Blizzardman.

**Cloudman, Cosmoman, and Swallowman stepped from hiding to help Blizzardman.**

The Duo Cannon, and Duo Tech Blaster formed the Duo Max Cannon.

**The Duo Cannon, and Tech Blaster formed the Max Cannon.**

The Duo Megazord, and Duo Tech Megazord formed the Duo Max Megazord.

**Duo Robo + Tech Robo Max Kaiser.**

PR25/**S26**

Lan and Maylu used a teleportal to go to Kingland.

**Netto and Meiru took a plane to Kingland.**

The Duo Tech, and Duo Rangers retreated.

**Netto was hit hard, and was knocked out.**

PR26/**S27**

Mr. Famous called Lan and Maylu to Sci Lab because him and Yuuichirou had just finished the Inferno Mode, and Battelizer.

**Meijin, did not call anyone, Netto was out cold in the hospital. Yuuichirou took his morpher.**

Lan recieved Inferno Mode.

**Yuuichirou transfered Rockman into Netto's PET3, and transfered Blues into the PET Changer. Enzan became Duo Inferno.**

Lan removed Larkman's wings with Battlelizer Beat Mode, and defeated him and Cosmoman with the Inferno Striker.

**Enzan used the Inferno Soarer to remove Swallowman's wings, and the Inferno Soarer Striker, to defeat Swallowman and Cosmoman.**

PR27/**S28**

Lan noticed Cosark, and morphed by saying "Duo Blue, Inferno Mode."

**Enzan noticed Cosark, Morphed by saying "INFERNO POWER".**

Lan used the Battlelizer's Tango Mode to give Cosark a good beating.

**Enzan used the Inferno Soarer, Inferno Soarer Striker, Inferno Soarer Striker Shield, and Inferno Soarer Slicer against Cosark.**

Lan and the others summoned the Duo Max Megazord.

**Enzan and the others summoned the Max Kaiser, Enzan used the Soarer to enter it. The Soarer attached to the chest forming the Inferno Kaiser.**

Lan past out after using the Inferno Storm.

**Nothing happened to Enzan when he used the Inferno Storm attack.**

PR28/**S29**

Lan ran out during recess to help Dusk, and Dingo fight a Demon Navi.

**Netto was still injured from the fight with Swallowman. Enzan recieved word from Meijin and ran to the scene as Duo Inferno.**

PR 29/**S30**

Lan and Maylu were escorted back to school by Yuriko.

**Meiru was the only one escorted.**

Lan used the Battelizer's Rush mode. He loaned the Inferno Striker to Malyu.

**Enzan loaned the Inferno Soarer Stiker to Meiru to help her out of a jam, he used a Invisible, a Guardian, and an Anti Electricity to fight against Flashman.**

PR30/**S31**

Duo and Slur decided that it was Yuuichirou who created the gadgets for Lan.

**Scene did not exist. Instead Yuuichirou and Meijin were discussing how long until Netto get his Morpher back.**

The rangers speed to the battle on their R-Riders.

**The Rangers came running on foot.**

Lan used the Rush Burners against Vineman.

**Enzan used the Inferno Soarer Striker agianst Plantman.**

When Dubbleman formed Lan and Maylu were saved by a figure in a black cloak.

**When Dubbleman showed up, R Rock showed up in a cloak to get Enzan and Meiru to safety.**

The cloaked figure took Lan's Inferno Mode and Battlelizer away.

**Enzan handed Netto his morpher.**

PR31/**S32**

Mr. Famous denied being the Gold Force Ranger.

**Meijin-san simply smiled when Netto asked him if he was the Tri Force ranger.**

PR32/**S33**

Leagueman and Prisman were turned into Demon navi's thanks to an odd chip used by Kyuuta and Misaki.

**Leagueman was the only Devil in this episode, he was turned into a Devil via a modified Dark Chip.**

Lan and Maylu were assisted by the Gold Force ranger and his Sci Force Megazord, when fighting Leagueman and Prisman.

**Netto, and Meiru were assisted by Gold Force ranger and his Tri Force Robo, when fighting Leagueman.**

After the battle Leagueman and Prisman turned into data chips and the Gold Force Ranger took and scanned them, they were returned to their owners the next day.

**Netto, and Meiru handed the Gold Force Ranger Leaguman's chip so they could return to school. It was returned to Kyuuta later that day.**

**S34**

**Prisman was truned into a Devil via a modified Dark Chip.**

**Netto and Meiru took the chip to the Science Burea, then handed it to Misaki after it was checked for any corruption.**

This episode was combined with the previous one.

PR33/**S35**

Duo Megazord Punk Mode, and Dut Tech Megazord Gate Mode were activated by Meijin command.

**The Robo formations were called Punk Robo, and Gate Tech Robo respectively. It was Yuuichirou's command that activated them.**

Slur and Duo started to worry about Lan and the Rangers finding out their master plan.

**Slur and Duo finally show them self to the Rangers in another dream similar to the one that gave Netto his crest of Duo. They only said that time was running out.**

PR34/**S36**

Demon Cutman was initionaly stopped by a cloaked figure.

**Devil Cutman was not initionaly stopped, however he didn't find what he was after.**

Cutman's and Videoman's attack on the third bank was stopped with the help of the cloaked figure.

**Devil Cutman, and Devil Videoman were stopped by the members of Cross Fusion and Rangers working togather.**

PR35/**S37**

The rangers met at the comet after Sci Lab was destroyed.

**The rangers met in the underground facilities of the Science Burea. Discussing the aproach of the Comet.**

The rangers guessed that there were a total of 10 program disks that Regal was after.

**Slur and Duo told the rangers that there was a total of 10 program disks.**

PR36/**S38**

Yuuichirou suggested that the rangers used Duo Max Saw and Cannon mode.

**Meijin suggested that the rangers use the TriForce Kaiser.**

PR37/**S39**

Dr. Wily came up with the idea to use the Time Tunnel to bring Beryl and Colonel to the present.

**Barrel sent a message via the Time Tunnel saying that he was comming.**

Regal named the abomination GHOST.

**When the abomination opened it's eyes it said "I am the great Ghost, I will destroy all that oppose you."**

PR38/**S40**

Raoul said he figured that Slur was evil.

**Slur's face appeared in the sky along with Duo's and they said that the end was near.**

Regal thought someone tampered with the Demon Fusion because it was at 50 when it had opened.

**Regal cursed himself because he had thought 50 would be enough to stop the rangers.**

Beryl suggested the rangers used the Duo Force Megazord.

**Wily yelled at them to use the Max Force Robo from the Science Burea.**

PR39/**S41**

Regal used twelve dark chips to merge with Ghost and form Nebula Grey.

**The crest of Duo appeared on Regal and Ghost then they merged forming Nebula Grey.**

Yuuichirou had finished the Full Synch Booster program.

**Dr. Wily finished the Full Synch Booster program, Yuuichirou was helping the other scientists get the Tri Force units ready to launch.**

CF Megaman and Bass formed CF Bass Cross Megaman when they touched each others emblem.

**R Rockman, and Forte formed R FCR when the Full Synch Booster activated and the energy pulled Forte and R Rock togather.**

Lan struggled to switch to Ranger form accidentaly resulting in Bass Ranger.

**Rock told Netto to switch to his ranger form after he had gained control of the body, this resulted in Forte Ranger.**

PR40/**S42**

Slur disguised her self as Ghost to try and take out the Bass Ranger.

**Slur attacked the city without a disguise inorder to try to take out Forte Ranger.**

Duo made Slur grow so she could easily crush the rangers. Then the Sci Force Robo stopped her from crushing Bass Ranger.

**Duo made Slur grow because the Tri Force Robo had shown up.**

Duo sent the Duo Megazord components in the attempt to combine them and turn them on the rangers. Bass Ranger changed it into the Bass Megazord by changing Rush Zord into Gospel Zord.

**Yuuichirou sent the Duo Robo components to help the rangers but it was changed into the Forte Robo when Forte Ranger changed the mecha Rush to mecha Gospel.**

PR41/**S43**

**no major changes besides names**

PR42/**S44**

Yuuichirou and the others were working on Tech Callers to call the Duo Tech Zords.

**They didn't need any such thing, they were just waiting till the right minute to call the Tech Robo.**

Duo Destroyed the armored truck that Pride and Raoul were in.

**Duo destroyed the armored truck that Pride, and Raoul had just got out of.**

In the end Lan had tons of messages.

**Netto only had a message from Barrel, and a message from Duo.**


	45. EXTRA 3, Beast Ranger Comercial!

Extra Chapter 3

Beast Ranger Comercial

The Cyber Beasts Clash in Net City.

"The Beasts Have awakened."

Enzan steps out of IPC and a plane explodes over head, as the fire rains down around him an image of a large firy bird is seen behind him.

"RED!" the narator said with firy passion as the word RED appears on screen.

Netto skates down a road and a car explodes behind him. As he skids and turns to see what happened a blue wolf is seen behind him.

"Blue!" the narator said in a cold tone as the word BLUE appears on the screen.

Laika crawls out from under his snow mobile that had suddenly flipped. As he stands up a green turtle becomes visable behind him.

"Green!" he said in a mellow tone as the word GREEN appeared.

Meiru steps into the school and an explosion destroyes the gate. Meiru turns to look at the gate and a pink tiger appears behind her.

"Pink!" he said with with a quiet growl in the background as the word PINK appeared on screen.

Butterfly Clip Girl stands on a loading dock and two bullet trains slam into each other, as she turns away from the explosion a large yellow butterfly appears behind her.

"Yellow!" he said in a very sweet feminine tone as the word YELLOW appeared.

A beastly looking Plantman clashes with the red, blue, green, pink, and yellow rangers.

"BEAST RANGERS!" the narator says in a ghastly tone.

The screan fades into a fight between a giant bird like Punk, fighting a large robot. The sword comes down on Punk and a large explosion covers the screen. Then Sa I Ba SENTAI Bi I Su To Re n Ji ya A apears on the screen as it is typed in katakana and kanji.

"Cyber Sentai Beast Ranger, coming to a and near you this Winter!" The narator's voice says and the screen fades into darkness.


End file.
